In Her Savior's Arms
by IloveOrlando08
Summary: A young woman, forced to suffer at the mercy of a cruel man, meets a certain elven prince who helps her to escape and start her life over. Over 500 Reviews! Thank you everyone.
1. A Dark Past and a Darker Future

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of the characters/locations associated with it. I only own the original characters.

**Author's Note:** Alright, everyone, I'm back. This story was posted in late 2005, and revisions started in 2007. If you are a returning reader, I sincerely hope you enjoy the revised version. The chapters get considerably longer from here on out; I purposely made this a shorter chapter as it is the introduction. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

**Introduction: "A Dark Past and a Darker Future"**

She could barely remember her previous life; her life before all of the pain that she now held deep inside of her heart, her life before _that_ day.

The morning that she still tried desperately to push from her dreams was the day that her parents were murdered. She had been so young, still a child, and she had had nowhere to go. She fled blindly to the nearest village where she found the only employment that she could at an inn.

She worked there for two years doing odd jobs and making little money, just enough for food and a bed to sleep in. She wasn't sure why the master of the inn said he needed her help so much, as the jobs she was assigned to could have been performed by any of the women she saw walking about the inn. When she came of age, however, she learned of the innkeeper's true intentions.

The innkeeper, who demanded to be referred to as "Master," began calling her a "guest pleaser," and she soon learned the nature of the title. Really, the title "guest pleaser" was just a more aesthetic name for a prostitute. But no, a prostitute would earn money. She was no longer paid for her services.

One would think she could simply leave, but she knew better than that. Her one close friend at the inn had tried to escape, but the master had spies watching all the time, waiting for someone to try to run, so that they could deliver swift retribution. When her friend was caught, she was beaten so badly that she passed away a day later. She was granted no funeral, not even a quick prayer of departure.

When she herself had decided she would rather die than continue on serving vile men seeking one night stands, she took her chances and fled. She did not get far. Instead of being beaten, as she expected, she was forced to the ground and branded on her upper back with the emblem of the inn. Perhaps that was worse than a beating, as she would never be rid of it.

The things she had to do to fulfill her master's wishes made her sick, but sleeping with the men who came to the inn earned her two meals a day and a small, cramped chamber at the far end of the floor. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never be able to escape. She had been promised a slow, painful death if she was caught trying to sneak out again. And even if she were to somehow get away, where could she go?

But, whether it be by coincidence or by fate, her predicament would change drastically one cool autumn evening.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Morning and Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of the characters/locations associated with it. I only own the original characters.

**Author's Note:** Just to clear up any confusion, Alerae's name is pronounced 'Al-air-ray.' Thanks for reading!

* * *

Alerae had had a particularly grueling night. She despised pleasuring the guests and she hated doing whatever they wished, but she feared the consequences of not doing what was expected of her. That morning, her "client", a dirty, middle-aged man, left early, without even a thank you. She freshened up and went about the many tasks assigned to her that day.

Meanwhile, Legolas Thrandulion was on his way to visit his old friend in Gondor. He normally did not stop at this village, but after a tiring encounter with some less than agreeable rogue orcs, he was more than willing to rest for the evening. He had no intention of renting a room with a "guest pleaser," but the Valar had something else in mind.

He approached the counter and waited to be acknowledged. When the man behind the counter did not look up, Legolas made his presence known, "Excuse me sir, are there any rooms available for this evening?"

The man behind the counter looked at the elf strangely and then addressed him, "We happen to have a very nice room, as long as you are willing to pay the higher price."

"Whatever the price is, I'll take it," he replied, in a harsher voice than he had intended. Something about this man made Legolas ill at ease.

The man shifted in his seat and then fished through his drawer, extracting a single key and clasping it in his hand. He stood up and motioned for the elf to follow him to the room he was assigned. Legolas took note of the dark surroundings in the inn, and began to wonder if his choice of accommodations had been a poor one. The innkeeper stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and handed Legolas the key, turning on his heel.

The room was faintly lit inside, but Elven eyes could make out nearly everything. Once the heavy door closed behind him, he walked straight to the bed. Assuming the room was only his, he had failed to notice the pale maiden sitting next to the door. Throwing his bag and weapons on the bed, he started to examine the room but halted at the soft sound of breathing.

"Identify yourself!" he said, without turning around. He picked up one of his long white knives from the bed and ran a hand down the side of it.

The timid maiden stood up and curtsied, "I am here to serve you this evening, kind sir." She could not see the man standing by the bed very well, but the moonlight reflected off of his blade and her voice trembled.

At hearing the female's voice, Legolas put down his weapon, but not his guard.

The maiden had to catch her breath when he lit a candle. She had never seen an elf before, only heard about them in stories – even so, she knew that the ethereal creature before her was an elf. He was the emblem of perfection. He could only be described as a beautiful, in a masculine type of way.

She stopped herself immediately. What was she thinking? He was still a male; it mattered not if he were an elf or a human, he only desired one thing from her.

An interruption came to her thoughts when the elf asked her a question, "What did you say you were doing here, milady?" She noticed that he had put his blade down on the bed.

"I am here to serve you, kind sir. In any way you desire."

"I see." Legolas looked at the maiden. She was plain but possessed a unique beauty, although it was marred by something.

"You are a bed-warmer?" He, like most elves, was against prostitution and respected females of all races. Although some accused him of sleeping with too many maidens, he never disrespected any of them. He knew he shouldn't judge her by her employment but couldn't help being slightly disappointed that anyone would choose such a path.

"Of sorts. I am stationed in this room." She knew the rules: never speak unless spoken to, never disagree with the customer, always be polite…

"Well your services will not be needed tonight, milady." Legolas crossed his arms and waited for her to take her leave.

"What?" She had never been refused by any man at the Inn. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. You are free to go."

"Well, may I…" It was obvious that she was surprised about this. Legolas noted that her voice was shaking. "Can I see if there is another you would be more satisfied with?"

He looked at her intently, "Of course not. I do not wish for company of that sort this evening."

"Oh." She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

Legolas stood up and started unpacking his bag. He took out a clean pair of breeches and a comfortable shirt that he could put on after he had bathed.

She watched him as he took his blood-stained tunic off and revealed his chiseled chest. Her eyes wandered from his face down his body. He was well-toned but not overly-muscular.

Aware of her eyes studying him, he turned to address her, "Do you need something?"

"Oh, I am sorry, sir, I just… I…" She trailed off and found that her own feet suddenly became very interesting.

Legolas wondered why she did not leave, as he had given her permission to do so. He shrugged and instead of taking off the rest of his clothing where she was present, he went in to the bathing room.

She heard him sigh as he slid into the lukewarm water. She knew that he did not want her in his room, but, if she left, she would be punished severely. How could she explain that to him without letting him know too much?

When Legolas was finished bathing, he dried off and changed into the clean clothing. He expected her to have left by the time he came out of the bathing chamber but found her still sitting in the room when he walked into it.

"Milady, may I ask why you are still here?"

"I, well, I want to be sure that you definitely do not wish for me to stay."

"What is your name?"

This question caught her off guard. She was rarely asked her name. The men staying at the inn did not usually care about her name, or anything else about her, for that matter.

"My name? Of course, my name is Alerae."

"That is a nice name." He wondered why it was elvish but realized that there were more important things to discuss than the nature of her name.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He sat down opposite her.

"I am not used to being asked what my name is."

"No? I would have thought that you would have told your name to many a man by now."

"They do not often ask." She said this with a distant, longing look in her eyes. She knew she wanted more in her life; she was not happy, and she was certain he could tell by now, with the way his eyes seemed to penetrate into her soul.

"Well, my name is Legolas, if you wanted to know, and you do not have to refer to me as 'sir'."

She shifted uncomfortably. Where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar_. _

_He is just trying to break the ice, _she thought_, _"So you have changed your mind then?"

"No, I have not. I would like to know why you haven't left."

"I… I am not permitted to leave unless the guest's needs have been fulfilled."

"You have fulfilled mine. You may go."

She stood up and then looked nervously from the door back to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with concern evident in his eyes. She obviously did not want to leave the room and he was now both curious and determined to find out why.

"It's just that, well sir; if I leave, it will be assumed that I refused you."

"Well if you would like, I can let your employer know in the morning why you weren't needed last night. I'll make sure he knows that it had nothing to do with you."

She sighed. She had never had to deal with being refused before. She had been told though that if she ever came out of a room without bedding its occupant she would be severely punished.

"I suppose, but…" She trailed off. She was torn between telling this handsome stranger everything and being punished for leaving.

"If I leave, I am going to be punished." There, she said it.

"Punished? But you are employed here. You could simply threaten to leave. I should think that the innkeeper would be very unhappy if you left."

She cleared her throat. How was she going to get out of this mess? She shouldn't have opened her mouth at all.

"I'm sorry, sir, I am not really permitted to speak of these things. I will be on my way if you wish."

Legolas was intrigued. This girl's mysterious green eyes captivated him.

"Wait, I'm sorry for asking you to leave. I do not want any harm to come to you as a result of my actions. You are welcome to stay if you wish, you can have the bed and I will stay in the chair, I have little need for sleep."

"No, sir, I cannot allow you to do that for me, although I thank you for your kind offer."

"Well, you may stay if that is what you wish," he paused, "You are of the mind that anything I say to the innkeeper will not convince him you are not to blame."

She nodded at him and smiled weakly as she re-entered the room. He smiled back and moved so that she had room to sit on the bed beside him.

By now, she was used to men's eyes hungrily scanning her body, but she was not used to a man simply looking at her in friendly manner. She moved to him and sat.

Legolas had been studying her, and from her body language and the tumult of emotions radiating from her, he sensed grave disappointment in her heart.

"You do not like this place, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir, you are." She looked down at her hands.

"Then why do you stay and rent out your body? Do you have any respect for yourself?"

He winced after he said it. He didn't mean to say it like that, even if he did not approve of her actions. "I'm sorry, I meant not to sound so… judgmental."

She bit her lip. "No, you are right. It's just that, I can't leave."

"Why not, are you not being employed by this man? You could walk out anytime."

"No, I cannot…" She winced as she realized what she was about to tell this elf was strictly forbidden. "I do not get paid for my… attentions."

Legolas regarded her, thoroughly surprised.

"You're not paid? What keeps you here then?"

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry, sir."

When Legolas was determined, nothing could stop him, and he was determined to find out more about this matter. It was her business if she chose this career, but if she was forced into it, that was a different matter entirely.

"Could you tell me if you viewed me not as a customer, but as a friend?"

She looked away. She knew perfectly well that if he were to tell her master what she had said, she would be killed. Her master was not above sending spies to her room to evaluate her performance, either. She had every right to be suspicious.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Opening Up

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Lord of the Rings _or any of the characters/locations associated with it. I only own the original characters.

* * *

"Can I trust you?"

"I swear to you that this conversation will stay within these walls." Legolas replied.

The blue orbs that he had for eyes held such truth in them that she found herself unable to turn away and deny him the information.

"Very well, I will tell you if you wish to know."

"If you are willing to share it with me; perhaps you could use someone to talk to."

He did not know just how correct he was when he said that.

She sighed, remembering her painful past.

"It started when I was about nine years of age. My mother started receiving threats and my father was growing more and more agitated by the day."

Legolas was curious about the nature of the threats but chose not to interrupt her.

"When I was of eleven years, a strange man came to our door. I answered it. He said he was looking for my mother, so I fetched her for him. As soon as she saw him her eyes widened and she tried to slam the door but he was much too fast. He already had his sword to her throat. He told me not to move but before he could stop me, I ran into the fields yelling for my father.

"We did not return fast enough though, my mother was dead on the floor. All I remember is collapsing in tears and my father approaching the man who had killed her. Before I knew it, my father was dead as well. I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going but I made it here. At first, I tried to beg to keep myself alive but when that failed, I looked for a job. I got hired here."

She stopped to take a breath, looked up and made eye contact with him for the first time since she had started telling her story. She stared into his deep blue eyes that seemed very concerned - for what reason, she knew not.

He looked at her as tears began to fill her eyes and moved closer to her. He didn't want to alarm her so he gave her time to adjust to his presence.

"And so, I worked here," she said between sniffles.

"Cleaning, cooking… various other odd jobs. I got paid, though not much. It wasn't until I, err, came of age, that I was given this… assignment."

Tears were freely falling now as she struggled to keep herself under control. Legolas moved closer to her and wrapped her in an embrace. She stiffened at his touch and then relaxed into his chest and started to sob. She couldn't remember the last time she had been held in a comforting manner. She clung to his tunic and cried herself to sleep.

Legolas looked down at her and started to gently rub her back. When he was sure she was asleep, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He went to sit on the chair and thought about everything she had said.

About an hour later, his thoughts were interrupted as she stirred. She sat up in the bed and looked over at him.

"Did you put me here?" she asked.

"You fell asleep."

She immediately blushed at realizing where she had fallen asleep and apologized for her behavior.

"Nonsense, it is fine."

She smiled as she heard his cool, smooth voice tell her that she had done nothing wrong.

"This is the bed you paid for; you should have it, not some filthy bed-warmer." She looked down and was surprised to feel him sit down beside her. He put his hand to her cheek and lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"This isn't your fault. I'm sorry that I reached a conclusion about you as soon as I met you. I see now that I was wrong. You are not a harlot; you are just a very confused woman who was tricked into this lifestyle by an evil man."

He reached forward and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and she gave him a teary eyed smile.

The rest of the evening, Legolas let her sleep in his bed, no matter how many objections she made. This gave him time to return to his thoughts.

He silently wondered why he felt drawn to her. Had she not shared her body with anyone who had wanted it? Was she not a human? Legolas knew all of these things were true and yet he still felt a strange fascination with her. Maybe it was because he knew so little about her. Her past, even after she told it to him, had many mysteries. He told himself he should not concern himself in her affairs, that tomorrow morn, he should simply leave without a word, but that was not like him. He would help her escape the hell she was living in now and then decide what to do with her from there. He agreed on this before falling asleep.

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	4. Unnecessary Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Lord of the Rings_. Never did, never will.

* * *

Legolas had not slept much the previous evening. When first light made its way into the small room, he strode over to Alerae's sleeping form and shook her gently. She turned over and smiled at him. Her eyes were slightly swollen from the tears she had cried.

"Thank you, kind sir." She sat up in the bed.

Legolas was about to tell her to refer to him by his name when she stiffened and looked from the door to his face with a pleading expression.

"He is coming to make sure you… were satisfied with me. He's going to know..." She trailed off, her face pale with worry.

Legolas pulled off his tunic and discarded it on the floor, making it look like it had been lost in passion the previous night. He slid into the bed next to her, wearing only his breeches, and she looked at him thankfully. She pulled the straps of her dress down so it looked as though she were naked and he pulled her into his arms.

After about three seconds, there was a knock at the door and her master walked in. He saw the two in bed and the handsome elf with a smile on his face. He came over to the bed. "I trust that she was satisfactory."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Very much so. Now, if you don't mind, I don't think I'm done with her. Could you excuse us?"

The man looked cruel, even when he was smiling. He replied in the affirmative but lingered at the door to see that what the elf had said was true. Legolas sensed his presence and realized he would have to make it a little more convincing. He kissed the maiden in his arms on the neck. She flinched but tried to act natural; no matter how many times she had been forced to do this, she had never come to fully accept it and was always scared of it. Finally, the innkeeper left the room and Alerae let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for that. He was standing in the doorway and…" Legolas tried to apologize for his actions.

"It's fine, really, I've had much worse done to me, it was just a kiss. And you were only doing it to help me."

She sat up and pulled her straps back over her shoulders. She had a burning question but everything she had been taught told her not to ask it.

Legolas could sense that she had something to say but for some reason was holding back.

"You can speak to me as your friend, you know, I'm not going to mention anything to your master."

"Oh no, its not that, I now know that you wouldn't. It's just that, I don't know if I will offend you by asking this…"

"Go on, I promise I will take no offense, no matter what the question is."

"Why did you rent a room here if you had no intention of... Do elves not enjoy..." She trailed off, unable to find the right words.

He smiled knowingly, "Actually, I had no knowledge that this inn was the type of inn that it is. I was just looking for a place to stay. I should have done my research."

She smiled and he laughed a little. His laughter was like music to her ears.

"I was on my way to Gondor, actually. I was going to see my friend. I had a little scuffle with some orcs on the way and I decided that staying in town for an eve would be a better option than remaining out in the forest."

She nodded. "I thank you, sincerely, for everything you have done for me."

"You are very welcome. And now, I have something to ask you, if you grant me permission of course," he said with a smile.

She was a little apprehensive but allowed him to ask anything he wished to know.

"Do you want to leave with me? You know, leave this place… I can get you a place in Gondor, my friend would take care of you, or you could come back to my homeland when I go."

She was speechless. In the past, some men had asked her to be their personal concubine but never had she been asked if she wanted to be freed.

"You would do that for me?"

Before he had time to answer, the master was at the door again. Legolas heard his clumsy feet coming up the hall and immediately pulled her down into the bed. She gasped as her human ears had not yet heard her master's approach. A few seconds later, when she heard her master start to open the door, she understood what the elf was doing and let herself relax.

He pushed her straps down her shoulders and kissed her again. He did not want to disrespect her but he knew how much trouble she would be in… and anyway, he could not say he hated it.

The master allowed himself in the room with no regard to their privacy. Legolas brought his head up as he entered.

"Can I help you?" He tried to sound huskier than usual, which he didn't find much of a challenge, seeing as he was kissing this intriguing maiden.

"Elves certainly take a long time to achieve their purpose, do they not?"

When he saw the cold stare he received from the elf, he abandoned the question. "I have another customer coming in this afternoon and I would like to have you out by noon."

"I will be. Thank you and goodbye." Legolas let his annoyance be known.

As soon as the door was shut, Legolas pulled himself away from her.

She was staring at him, wide-eyed. His lips were soft and he didn't frighten her with his kisses. She put a finger to her lips and felt them. They were slightly swollen and her entire body was tingling, a sensation she had never felt before.

"I'm terribly sorry, once again-"

She cut him off. "You are very convincing. Thank you. I appreciate it. You know, you're the first person to kiss me in the hopes of actually doing something nice for me. I can't believe you heard him approaching..."

"Elf ears are more receptive than those of a human… and I hope I did not frighten you with my actions. Back to what we were formerly discussing, of course you can accompany me…" By the expression on her face he could tell that she was excited about this idea, but also concerned.

"I will just be a burden. And if they find out, they will hunt me down and kill me anyway."

"No they won't, I won't let that happen. And you won't be a burden at all. I could use someone to talk to during my travels."

She smiled broadly. Why was he so nice to her? She hoped that there were more men like him, or rather, elves…

She busily packed what few things she had as he packed his own. All of the dresses she owned, all three of them, were given to her by the inn and were therefore quite revealing. When she announced that she was ready, wearing the least revealing of the three, Legolas looked over at her and lifted one eyebrow.

"You plan on wearing that… that would certainly draw a lot of unwanted attention to us."

She blushed a deep crimson. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't have anything else."

Legolas fished around in his bag for a spare tunic.

"Here, put this on, at least over your shoulders. It clasps in the front. And you don't have to call me 'sir.'"

At least she looked slightly more decent with that on. Next came the problem of figuring out how to smuggle her out of the inn. He wondered if he could just offer a large amount of money to her master…

"How much do you think your master would accept as compensation for you? Not that you should be sold to anyone, just, this will be the easiest way."

"I doubt very much that he would sell me for any amount."

"Well the cost isn't a problem, but if he will not let go of you, then we have ruined your chances of any escape."

She began to wonder just who this elf was, that he had so much spare change lying around.

"Okay, then we must sneak out, if you are still willing to do so. I know a passage at the back of the kitchen."

"Good, then get your things and lead the way."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Painful Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or locations from _The Lord of the Rings._

* * *

They walked out of the room silently, Legolas' boots hardly making a sound as they touched the cold wooden floor. He followed her down the dark hallways, until they eventually ended up at a door.

"Follow me." As soon as she said it, she realized that it really was unnecessary.

"I had no intention of doing anything else." He smiled at her.

They went through the door and then snuck around the back of the kitchen, which was so busy that they went unnoticed. She pulled his sleeve to lead him into a secluded room, and then pushed on the piece of wood that stood against the wall. He helped her and in no time, a small opening was visible.

"I've never been able to push it past this point…"

"Let me try." He stepped forward and pushed on the board firmly. It moved over a little, and gradually, his strength exposed the opening.

"Thank you, if I had been that strong, I might have been able to escape long before now. This should lead out to the river. Let us go, before the maids go up to your room and find me missing."

They squeezed through the opening and sure enough, after walking a short distance, found themselves in the pale morning sunlight.

"If I may ask, why would your master not accept money for you? He seems to be quite greedy to me."

She looked away, remembering what he had once told her.

_FLASHBACK:_

"You're coming to bed with me tonight, girl!" Her master cruelly grabbed her arm and pulled her up the steep stairs to his room.

"Let go of me... you can't do this! Let go!" She was sure that other men in the inn heard her cries but no one was coming to help her.

"I own you. You are here to do my bidding. I want you tonight, and you will be mine. Now stop yelling!" He slapped her and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind them.

He pushed her down on the bed and hungrily captured her lips. She could do nothing. She was frozen in terror as he pulled her out of her clothing. He had her naked in minutes and she could feel his cold flesh against her... except for his groin, which was quite warm.

She struggled but it only made him angrier, and his actions became more urgent. He entered her, causing her great pain as she writhed underneath him. It only made him smile as he took advantage of her. When he spilled his seed inside of her, she cried out, though not in pleasure, but in pain.

He rolled off of her and smiled. She tried to get up and leave but he held her steady next to him.

"You stay here. All night."

She had no choice but to lie back down next to him. She found no comfort in his arms being around her and did her best to feign sleep.

He thought she was sleeping when she heard him say, "I wanted you like I once wanted your mother. Now you are mine and I wouldn't trade you for the world." There was no love present in his voice when he said this, only greed and lust.

_END FLASHBACK_

Legolas waited for her answer.

"He once told me that he would not trade me for anything. He used to enjoy me too much." She fought off the tears that threatened to fall.

"I see. I am sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had known it would pain you." He quickly tried to change the subject, "we have to make haste… as you said, if they can catch you, they will."

"You're right."

Legolas remembered having the stable hand take Arod from him the previous night so he motioned for Alerae to follow him. He led her to the stables, got Arod and mounted, then motioned for her to get on behind him. She did so but found she had nothing to hold onto when Legolas urged his horse forward.

"Put your hands on my waist." She awkwardly did so, although she felt rather strange doing it.

He urged Arod into a canter and they continued down the street to the edge of the woods, where safety welcomed them.

"We are safe, at least for now…" Legolas assured her.

They traveled on through the afternoon and into early evening, mostly in silence. She had grown accustomed to holding onto him when she had to.

"You said your name was Legolas, right?" She was slightly embarrassed by the question.

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry, it just seems so familiar… I have definitely heard it before… my mother told me something…" She searched for the instance where she had heard his name but could not recall it.

Legolas smiled to himself.

"Some have heard my name before. I was one of the nine companions."

She gasped, ashamed of her ignorance, "I am humbled to be in your presence, my lord."

"Stop that, I prefer to be called by my given name. And this does not put us on any different terms than we were on previously."

"My mother told me the story of the battle for Middle Earth. That's where I heard your name. You fought against Sauron with eight other brave warriors. You represented the elves… I cannot believe how forgetful I have been."

"It has been a long time since your mother told you that story, it is no matter."

She looked at the back of his silky, blonde head and sighed.

"I can't believe it… I am traveling with one of the infamous nine. Would you care to fill my ears with your adventures with the Fellowship? I know you have probably told them time and time again but I really would like to hear. My mother did not tell me that much that I can recall."

He nodded and started off with the Council of Elrond, not wanting to let her know too much about his status in Mirkwood. She asked many questions but he was happy to answer all of them. He liked her voice. Little did he know, his had a very soothing effect on her and she was leaning against his back, asleep, before long.

He smiled. He would leave the rest of the stories for another time. He realized it was getting late and decided to stop and make a fire. He dismounted and woke her. She smiled and then yawned, causing him to laugh.

"Come down from there, it's about time we had something to eat and got some real rest."

She nodded and dismounted. He lit a fire quickly and then handed her a piece of lembas bread.

"What is this?" She looked at the bread suspiciously, smelling it before putting it to her lips.

"Just try it, it will fill you up."

She hesitantly took a bite, chewed and swallowed. Surprisingly enough, she found that she actually liked it.

"It is good, thank you." Her droopy eyelids reminded Legolas that he had to set up two bedrolls.

She turned to watch him after he had finished his own piece of lembas. He set up the bedrolls a good distance apart, wanting to respect her privacy.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten a decent night's sleep," she said.

"Well I wish you a good one tonight. Is everything comfortable?" He laid down on his bedroll and waited for her reply but received none, as she had already fallen asleep.

He walked over to his own bed roll and settled in for the night, although he planned to stay up for awhile to keep watch. He watched her body move up and down as she breathed and smiled to himself.

* * *

Questions, Concerns, Complaints?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	6. A Cold Lake and a Hot Bath

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anybody from _Lord of the Rings_. I don't own Arwen or Aragorn or Legolas or anybody that is worth owning (except Alerae).

* * *

The next morning, she had woken early and decided to do him a favor by making the morning meal. He had done so much to help her that she needed to at least help him out in some way. She went into the woods and came back with some fresh eggs and cooked them over the fire. He woke to the smell of a hot meal.

"You made breakfast, thank you. It looks very good."

"You're very welcome. I hope you like it." They sat and ate while he told her more stories of his part in the War of the Ring and she listened attentively.

"Thank you, Alerae. I suppose we should get going. We have two more days of traveling."

They packed up their things, put the fire out and mounted the same as they had the previous day and set out.

After some time, Alerae asked, "do you think they are looking for me?"

"I have no idea. Probably, I'm sure your master is very angry to find you gone."

Alerae was silent for a few moments, thinking about the possibility that she was being pursued by her former master. It sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to steer her thoughts elsewhere, "Tell me more about the Fellowship."

"Of course. After the loss of Gandalf the Grey in the treacherous Mines of Moria, we were all disheartened…."

His tale went on and she listened with genuine interest.

The traveled onward, the landscape largely unchanging. Suddenly, Arod stumbled over a rock. Legolas cursed in his native tongue as he felt Alerae's hands tighten around his waist.

"What was that, I mean, what did he trip on? And what did you say?"

"Arod just stumbled on a rock, that's all, and everything is fine." He leaned forward and rubbed Arod's neck. He was obviously getting tired from carrying two riders for four hours straight.

"And I swore, in elvish, of course."

"Oh, I see. I know this must sound awful, but it actually sounded nice."

He laughed. "Yes, well elvish swears don't have the sharpness to them that, say, dwarven ones do. But, I know a few in dwarvish, courtesy of Gimli, if you would prefer those."

Once the sun was starting to sink beneath the trees, Legolas stopped Arod and started another fire.

He had purposely stopped near a brook so that if she wanted, she could get cleaned up. He had little need for bathing himself, but he knew his mortal traveling companion did.

"Alerae, if you wish, you can go bathe in that river. It is rather cold but it is better than nothing. I am sure you don't want to change back into that dress either, it's hard to ride in, is it not?"

"Yes, a little, but I am getting used to it."

"I will leave you a pair of my breeches and a shirt for you to put on. I have extras. They may be a bit big though."

"Thank you." She disappeared behind the trees after that and he heard her swear under her breath as she tried to get out of the dress. He smiled to himself, wondering what she looked like, standing there with nothing on, gingerly testing the water temperature with her toes. He pushed the thought out of his mind and returned to the task at hand.

When she was finished she made sure that no one could see her, even though she was in the middle of the woods, before stepping out of the chilly water. She dried off and then pulled on a pair of Legolas' breeches and his shirt. Both were too big, but much more comfortable than the constraining dress she had been in before.

Her wet hair hung down her back as she entered the clearing again. Legolas looked up.

"Feeling better?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her for some reason.

"Yes, very much so. I left the dress by the water. I don't want it anymore. It reminds me of all the sleepless nights I have had in it."

Legolas nodded and returned to making dinner. He had caught a rabbit and was cooking it for them to eat. She sat down cross-legged on the bed roll he had made for her, a good distance away from his own.

_He is such a gentleman._

He served her and then sat down across from her. He asked her if she had any means of self-defense.

"If you're asking if I know how to use one of those," she pointed to his bow, "then no, I can't shoot an arrow to save my life. I can, however, use a sword." She got up and picked up one of his white knives. She swung it around and discovered it was a little lighter than she had expected. She found herself able to maneuver and display some of the training she had received from her father as a child.

"You are good. My heart is glad; at least you will be well trained if we should run into any danger."

"I still hope that we do not."

They settled in for the night, Alerae sleeping soundly, and Legolas keeping watch.

In the morning, they cleaned up their camp and started off. Legolas planned to reach Minas Tirith by evening.

As planned, they reached the White City by nightfall. Alerae talked and talked about all of the beautiful things they passed. She was amazed that women were allowed to freely walk the city streets.

The guards at the gate saw them approaching. "Halt, who comes into the realm of King Elessar?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, friend of the king, and Lady Alerae, my companion."

The guard immediately recognized the elf, one of a rare few who were often seen in the city.

They rode in and up the many streets until reaching the beautiful home of King Elessar and his wife, the Evenstar. Alerae was in awe. The city was magnificent, better than anything she had ever seen before. Legolas noticed her facial expression and smiled to himself. Elessar had been informed of Legolas' arrival and came out to greet him. Legolas dismounted and gave his old friend a brotherly embrace.

"And who is that beautiful lady?"

Alerae dismounted awkwardly, feeling self-conscious in front of a great king of men.

"My name is Alerae, your highness." She bowed deeply.

"None of that, any friend of Legolas' is a friend of mine. Come in, you two look very tired." The trio walked through the gates and Arwen rushed forward to greet her old friend Legolas. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and then turned to introduce her to Alerae, who for some reason was feeling a hint of jealousy as she witnessed Legolas kiss the queen.

"This is Alerae, my traveling companion. We have much to discuss but I think we should get cleaned up first." Arwen nodded and motioned for Alerae to follow her as Legolas turned away to talk to Aragorn.

Arwen led her down a beautiful marble hallway and asked her how she had met Legolas. Alerae was reluctant to tell the truth to this beautiful maiden, not because she didn't trust her, but because of the actual story. She didn't want to be viewed as a harlot and she didn't think that the queen would understand. She politely declined, saying it was too long a story.

"It is no matter, you can tell me when you feel comfortable… he is a good elf, that one, at heart, even if he is a bit promiscuous."

This made Alerae feel uncomfortable, Legolas was much too caring and respectful to be like that… he didn't sleep around, did he?

They engaged in small talk for a bit before reaching the room she was to stay in. They walked in and Alerae's jaw dropped.

"This is beautiful!" She twirled around before landing on the bed, which was the most comfortable thing she had ever been in. Having never ventured out of the small village, she never knew what Middle Earth held, and discovering even this part of it was like a whole new world to her.

"The bathing room is there for you to get cleaned up. I hope that we can be friends. If you ever need to talk, I will always be around."

Alerae nodded her thanks, still in awe over the room. She made her way to the bathing chamber, examining every surface in the room as she went.

The bathing chamber was equally spacious and beautiful. She discarded her clothes and sank into the long overdue bath. She washed thoroughly before getting out and drying off. Clean, steaming water was a luxury she could definitely get used to.

She wasn't sure what she should wear, after all, she couldn't go out wearing Legolas' clothing. She decided to change back into a dress but realized that all she had was a little too revealing for the court, but, seeing as that was all she had, it would have to do. She changed and then exited her room and tried to remember the way back to the entrance.

* * *

(And since everyone liked this so much...)

Questions, Concerns, Complaints?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	7. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anybody you recognize.

* * *

Soon after, she got terribly lost and wound up outside the great halls and a pub. Of course, in her outfit and many men inside, she received many whistles but she tried to ignore them and politely ask for directions. Meanwhile, Legolas realized it had taken her quite a long time and went to find her.

One of the men came up to her and led her away from the rest of the group. "I'll give ye the directions if you give me a little something in return." Her eyes widened in fear as he tightened his grip on her. As he started to assault her lips she brought her knee up hard into his groin and he yelped and sank to the ground. Legolas heard this and ran in the direction he had heard the sound, having an incredible feeling that he would find Alerae there as well.

When he came onto the scene, he saw Alerae turning on her heel and a man lying on the ground, clutching his manhood.

Alerae saw Legolas and quickened her pace, eager to reach him and safety. Legolas smiled and took her arm, "I see you took care of the situation."

"Well, yes... but I am quite relieved to see you here. I'm lost."

"No wonder you were getting stares; look at you. You really shouldn't be wearing that."

"I'm sorry Legolas, I know, I don't want to give you a reputation of spending your time with harlots but I do not have anything else to wear."

"First of all, I am long past worrying about other people's opinion of whom I spend my time with, and secondly, you should not refer to yourself as such. Come with me, we'll find you something decent to wear."

He led her down the hall back to her private chamber. He brought her inside and looked at his clothes neatly folded on the bed.

"Did you look in the wardrobe? Lady Arwen normally leaves her guests well prepared."

"Well, no, I did not."

He pulled open the doors, exposing a wide selection of dresses.

"There, now pick one and get changed."

When she was done changing, she emerged from the bathing room. Legolas looked at her and had to catch his breath, she was in a dark green dress, with long flowing sleeves. She truly looked like an elf maiden, and her green eyes stood out even more. He smiled and gave her his arm.

"Now, let us go."

Dinner was a bit nerve racking for her. Being in the presence of all of these nobles was not an easy task, little did she know, she had been in the presence of a noble since the moment she met Legolas. Arwen sat next to her and made friendly conversation with her during the meal. Slowly, she was beginning to like Arwen more and more.

When the long dinner was finally over, Arwen told Legolas that she would bring Alerae back to her room. He looked disappointed but planned to stay and talk with Aragorn for a little while longer.

Arwen led her down the halls and asked her about her life. Where was she from? What did she do? Who were her parents? All of these questions brought visible sadness to Alerae's eyes.

"I am from a small village; you probably do not know of it, it is outside of Rohan. My parents were… well, they were murdered when I was eleven years of age."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to…"

"It's alright, really, why don't we go inside and talk some more."

The two ladies walked into the beautiful bed chamber and sat down. Alerae was the first to speak.

"After that, I fled to another village, and was employed at an inn. When I came of age, I was given a new assignment, to pleasure the men staying there. They stopped paying me and threatened me to a brutal beating if I ever tried to leave."

Arwen sat silently, listening to the painful tale. "I am so sorry. We should not dwell on those things now, what about how you came here?"

"Well, one evening, Lord Legolas came to the inn."

"That is odd. Legolas would never go to an inn seeking pleasurable company; he gets plenty at home."

"He wasn't there because of that. He was attacked by some orcs and was fatigued, the first inn he saw was the one he stopped at, mine. He didn't know about the… bed-warmers."

"I see. Go on."

"So he came in the room and I obviously was slightly taken aback when he said that he didn't want or need my company that evening. Somehow, I don't know how, he got me to tell him my entire life story and by the next morning he was making plans to steal me away from that horrible place, and here I am."

"So he never… you two never…"

"No! He was the first to simply let me go a night without taking advantage of me."

"That is like him. He is a gentleman."

"I thought you said he was 'promiscuous' before."

"When he was younger he had many lovers… I suppose he still does. He doesn't really love anyone though. Maidens in Mirkwood flock to him, not only because of his status but also because of his good looks. Once in awhile, he takes one to bed. He is no womanizer though. I do not want to give you the wrong impression of your savior."

"What status?" Alerae gave the elven queen a questioning glance. "You said they flock to him because of his status… what status?"

"Oh, you don't know… well you will have to talk to him about that. It is getting late, I really must be going now. I hope you sleep well and I will see you in the morn."

Alerae watched Arwen leave the room and then turned over, thinking about the conversation they had just had.

Meanwhile…

Legolas watched Arwen and Alerae leave the dining hall. Aragorn turned to him.

"Where is she from and why can't you take your eyes off of her?"

"I _can_ take my eyes off of her, I am just concerned for her, that's all," Legolas replied defensively.

"Mhmm, whatever you say mellonin. How was your journey and, pray tell, how you just happened to find that maiden along the way." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas as he asked the last question.

"I was several days out of Mirkwood when I was attacked by some wood orcs. They weren't that big of a challenge but I had been traveling and Arod was getting tired."

"Too big an ego to admit you were feeling a little tired, mellon?" Aragorn laughed.

Legolas smiled and then continued telling the story of how he had met Alerae. Aragorn listened and commented here and there, until finally the two friends realized how late the hour was.

"Perhaps we should call it a night, then. You can tell me more of this tomorrow, I was just wondering who she was."

"Namárie, at least for tonight, and you have every right to wonder who I am bringing to your court." Legolas walked down the hall to his room, which Arwen had strategically placed across from Alerae's. Arwen was just leaving when he turned the corner.

"Hello, Legolas, I was just leaving Alerae's room. I hope you have a good night."

"You too, Arwen." He turned to watch her go before approaching Alerae's door. He thought about what he was going to do. Would she take it the wrong way if he came in to say goodnight to her? And why did he even want to say goodnight to her? He shrugged his concerns off and knocked lightly on her door.

Alerae answered, dressed in a nightgown and smiled when she saw who it was. She invited him in, not realizing what this looked like. Legolas politely declined,

"I really just wanted to wish you a good sleep. I will see you in the morning, Alerae."

"Oh, yes, of course. Once again, thank you for everything you have done for me. Goodnight."

Before he turned to go she leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

He smiled to himself before turning towards his own chambers.

That night, Legolas dreamt about Alerae. In the next room, Alerae was having dreams too, though not about Legolas. Her dreams were far from pleasant. The first images that floated through her unconscious mind were of the deaths of her parents. She could not get them to stop playing over and over again in her head and she soon woke up crying. Legolas, with his acute hearing, had woken up in a different state… not crying but with a smile on his face and slightly tighter breeches.

When he listened to the night sounds of Minas Tirith, he could hear something that was out of place and soon realized what it was. He got up, put on his tunic and walked across the hall to Alerae's room. He knocked softly, not wanting to scare her, but all he could hear inside were her faint cries.

He opened the door slowly and stuck his head in the room. She looked up and tried to stop crying.

In between sniffles, she managed to say, "Was I really that loud?"

"No, mellon." He pointed to his ears to jog her memory.

"Oh yes, I forgot about those. I'm sorry for waking you."

"You didn't, I was already awake. What is the matter?"

"It's no matter, you don't have to take care of me Legolas. I will be fine, just some bad dreams."

"I know that you can take care of yourself, I just wanted to know if I can help. What happened?"

"It's my parents… they… my dreams were of the day they were killed."

Legolas let himself fully in the room and shut the door behind him. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took her hand in his.

"I understand…" He took his time in gathering his words. "My naneth, that is my mother, died when I was an elfling." His eyes showed the pain that he still felt when he talked about his mother.

"I had nightmares for years about her. I still miss her terribly. It is no bad thing to cry about it though, if you would like, I will stay here and watch over you. You should try to get some more sleep."

"Thank you Legolas, I appreciate it. You have done so much already for me, I can't thank you enough. But can I ask of you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Will you tell me some more of your story? It will help get my mind off of my dreams."

Legolas smiled, thinking that he wanted to do just the opposite, get back to his dreams.

"Yes, I will. Where were we anyway…"

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	8. You're a What?

**Disclaimer:** This hasn't changed much since yesterday. The only new things that I own since my last update are two packs of gum (not Legolas).

* * *

The morning came all too quickly. Legolas had talked until she had fallen asleep and then let himself drift off into the light sleep of the elves. When first light crept through the window, he woke and leaned over to see that she was still asleep. He didn't want to let her miss such a beautiful sunrise so he shook her lightly.

"What is it, mother?"

He smiled. "It's me, Legolas, and you are sleeping through a splendid sight."

She yawned and turned to look at him before rubbing her eyes, "what, you?" She blushed. Why had she said that? He laughed.

"No, the sunrise, look." He nodded towards the horizon where the sky was painted with as many colors as there were in the rainbow.

"You're right, Legolas, that is a splendid sight. Thank you for keeping me company last night. I wanted to ask you something, though."

"Ask away."

"Arwen mentioned that you are popular among the maidens in Mirkwood because of your good looks, and your status. What status?"

Legolas was surprised at the nature of the question. He thought it had been going in a different direction when she talked about him being "popular among the maidens." He looked at her and wondered if telling her the truth would change the way she thought about him. He weighed his options and decided that if he didn't tell her now, she was bound to find out soon after the hard way and be even angrier at him.

"My home is Mirkwood, now Eryn Lasgalen, and I am the prince."

She stared at him. She should have known, and now she was calling a prince by his first name. "Why did you not tell me this, your highness?"

She was visibly frustrated with him but since he was royalty, and she had been taught her entire life to submiss to nobles, she asked him this sweetly.

"I can tell you are angry, I am not so blind. I am sorry for not letting you know but I do not often tell people what my status is when I first meet them. It makes them think differently of me… it makes people want to become my friend, even if they dislike me, just to achieve the benefits of being a friend to a royal family. Maidens want my title, they want to be princess and have me shower them with gifts. I will admit, I have been a little lenient with them, but I know that they are really in my bed because they want the crown. I thought if I told you, you would be doing the same exact thing." When he was done his tangent, he sat back and stared out the window.

She looked away from him. _I was so convinced I could trust him. So positive. And he lied to me._

"Well maybe I wouldn't have been like all the other maidens."

An awkward silence filled the room until Alerae spoke again, "Could you please leave my room, your highness?"

"If you wish, Alerae. I see that you are unhappy with me." He stood up and left the room, frustrated that she had not listened to him but more bothered by the fact that she was angry with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He went to Aragorn's quarters and they caught up with each other. It had been a year since Legolas visited him and Arwen and they had a lot to talk about. Aragorn wanted to have a feast to celebrate the return of his friend to Gondor but Legolas said that he had enough of them in Mirkwood and would prefer to simply enjoy his stay.

The day went by quickly for both of them, Alerae spending her hours reading in her room and Legolas talking with his friend. That night, both were restless.

The next morning, Legolas was wondering about whether he had made the right decision in not telling Alerae of his status when he met her. He came to the conclusion that he had made the right decision in waiting, for if he had told her early on, she would not have left with him.

Arwen could sense that Legolas was troubled and decided to approach him on the matter.

"Good morn, Legolas. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you, Arwen. I slept as well as can be expected."

"Where is Alerae, she has not come out of her room in many hours."

"She is angry with me. She found out that I am the Prince of Mirkwood yesterday and was not very happy about it."

"I see. Well she would have found out eventually. Perhaps I will go visit her. Do not worry, she will come to her senses. Good day."

"And to you." Legolas turned to find Aragorn after saying his farewells.

Arwen walked down the hall to Alerae's room and knocked.

"Come in."

Arwen sat down across from Alerae, who had been reading a book on the history of Middle Earth.

"I see you have a desire to learn more about this world."

"I have seen very little of it. I do wish to know and experience all that I can before the end of my days."

"Well I'm sure that Legolas would be willing to take you to his homeland."

At the mention of his name, Alerae shifted uncomfortably.

Arwen continued, "Have you seen him lately?"

"No, we had a slight disagreement. He should have told me he was a Prince." Alerae was trying to defend herself in the best way she could.

Arwen knew that both were at fault for even letting something as minor as this cause an argument.

"You should not let something so unimportant get in the way of your friendship. He was only doing what he thought was best. He did not want you to treat him any differently, and think about it, had he told you, would you have left that inn with a royal?"

Alerae squirmed, beginning to see the truth behind Arwen's words. "I suppose you are right, I hadn't thought about it that way. I suppose I can forgive him."

Arwen laughed. "Well there will be time for that later, right now however, I want to show you around this city."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two women left the King's halls and walked down the steep steps to view the city. Arwen pointed out Osgiliath and Mordor from where they stood and also told her many things about the city itself.

Alerae's eyes were filled with new sights and all of them she liked.

"This city is beautiful. I appreciate you showing it to me from this vantage point. I wonder though, how did you come to be queen of this magnificent place?"

Arwen looked at her and smiled. "As my friend, I will tell you. I met Aragorn a great many years ago, in my homeland, Rivendell. He was orphaned and my father welcomed him into our home. As we got older our feelings for each other developed, even against the wishes of my family. We never gave up though. I loved him then and I love him today just as much, if not more."

Alerae couldn't believe that Arwen had given herself fully to any man. Her story of love was one that she couldn't relate to. Arwen sensed this and decided to continue.

"We didn't give up, even though the odds were against us, him being a human and myself, an elf. We faced many challenges and continue to now, but our love carries us through all. You do not believe in that sort of love do you?"

"I can't say that I do. I have never known men to be kind or loving. I'm sorry."

"One day you will know what it is like to truly be in love. For now, look around yourself. The men in our court would never hurt you; Aragorn and Legolas will make sure of that. You can feel safe here, as you are well protected."

"Thank you Arwen, you are a true friend. I can't say I have had many of those. I am going to go to the library and read some more about Middle Earth."

"Very well, I have some business to attend to. I will see you this evening."

* * *

Please press the review button!


	9. Necessary Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Legolas. sigh.

* * *

Alerae found herself in the royal library, combing the shelves for volumes about the great world she had been introduced to. She found a book about the races of Middle Earth and sat down with it in hand. She was immediately enthralled. She read about the race of Men, and then of Dwarves, and Hobbits. The section on Elves was enormously long but she found herself unable to put the book down, even after the bell had been rung for dinner.

She read about their immortality, something she was still skeptical of. How could any thing live forever? She read about their unique abilities, their heightened senses and was amazed by their agility and grace. Reading about the Elves reminded her of her need to speak with Prince Legolas.

She decided to continue reading another time and left the library. She realized that she had spent more than four hours with her face buried in a book and couldn't help but laugh at herself. She walked down the hall towards the dining room when she collided with a firm chest.

"Alerae, what are you doing here? Where were you at dinner?" Legolas looked down at the young woman he had surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lord, I just got lost in my reading. I do wish to speak with you though, alone."

"Of course, we can go to my room to talk."

The two walked down the marble hallway to his room and he politely opened the door for her. She entered and was amazed at the size and grandeur of his room.

"This is twice the size of my room! It is beautiful." She spun around in the room and he smiled at her.

"Is your room not good enough for you?" He said it in a joking manner.

"It is too good for me! But, I need to talk with you, may I sit?"

Legolas motioned for her to have a seat across from him in the living area of his chambers.

"I wanted to apologize. I reacted without first understanding your predicament. I didn't realize…"

"It's all right, Alerae, though I must say I missed your companionship yesterday. I am sorry for not telling you but it was not the right time. It is only important that we put this behind us. I have much more I want to show you in the White City."

She smiled but wondered why he cared at all… he already done so much for her, why did he want to continue to help her?

"It is getting late, I should go." She made a move to stand and leave.

"Should I come and wake you in the morning? I have something special planned for tomorrow."

"You may. I hope you have a good night… Legolas."

He smiled after her, "Good night to you as well."

He was happy to know that things were repaired between them and he could rest easy knowing that she was safe.

Sleep, however, did not come as easily as he had thought.

_What is it about her? Why is it that I could have any elf maiden in Mirkwood I still choose to spend my days with a mortal woman? What would my father say? He would be angry. But why should I care? Why do I hold her so close to my heart? It is more than friendship I am feeling?_

All of these questions ran through his mind until sleep finally claimed him.

Morning came too quickly for Legolas, who had only slept a few short hours. He pulled on a tunic and went across the hall to Alerae's room. He saw her sleeping form when he opened the door and smiled. He wondered what it would be like to be in the bed beside her, holding her, loving her. He soon stopped these feelings… _she is mortal, it would never work._ Even so, he let her sleep a few moments longer so that he could watch her.

* * *

Questions, Concerns, Complaints?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	10. Fateful Dreams

**Disclaimer:** This might be shocking news but, I don't own LOTR.

* * *

When he finally woke her she smiled up at him and asked him to leave for a moment. He complied and stood just outside the door. She emerged wearing a beautiful white dress. She took his arm and he led her down past the dining hall to the kitchens. He walked inside. She stood outside the door, baffled as to what he was doing.

No sooner had he went in, he emerged carrying a basket. "This is our breakfast. I wanted to show you the rest of the city. Arwen and Aragorn already know that we will not be coming to the dining hall this morn."

She nodded and took his arm again. He led her out to the courtyard and found a good bench they could sit on. They sat and ate their morning meal as they watched the people of the city mill about. When she had finished she turned to him.

"Are elves truly immortal?"

"Yes, we are. We can be killed in battle or die of a broken heart but otherwise, we will not fall ill or die of old age."

"That is impossible! How could you live forever? I mean, I believe you but, it is hard to fathom. How old are you then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I do not mind… I'm nearly 3,000 years old. I hardly keep track anymore. It is little more than a number."

She gasped, causing him to laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just, wow. That is impressive."

"Believe it or not, I am still young for an elf. What else did you want to know?"

"Everything. Your race is intriguing."

"Later. For now, I want to give you a personal tour of Gondor." She smiled broadly and took his arm once again. She was very much looking forward to the day, but she couldn't seem to forget how good it felt to have her arm linked with his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had had an amazing day. Legolas had very much enjoyed her company and seeing her face light up with every new thing he showed her. He could tell she was curious about everything in Middle Earth.

She had thoroughly enjoyed being shown around by Legolas. Maidens gave her glares whenever she walked by and even though she knew it was wrong, she felt proud to be on his arm. She noticed that Legolas did not even glance at them as they passed.

By dusk, she was extremely tired, having not slept well the previous nights. Legolas took note of it and suggested that they went back to their rooms. She nodded and let him lead her back to her room.

At the door he bade her goodnight and kissed her hand.

She smiled and then reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and closing the door. He went back to his room, grateful for what little contact her lips had made and fell into a restful slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the middle of that night though, he could hear her cries again. This time, they had woken him up. He got out of bed hurriedly, not even bothering to put on a tunic, and went into her room.

She was thrashing in her sleep and fighting off some unseen demon. He ran to her side and whispered calming words in his native tongue as he tried to gently wake her. She awoke with a start, her brow covered in sweat.

"It's alright, I am here. You have nothing to fear."

Her night dress was clinging to every curve of her body but Legolas had no time to stare as he was more concerned with the pure terror that she held in her eyes.

"It is alright, Alerae. I promise. It was just a dream." He started talking in Elvish to her and moved forward to put his arms around her.

She was incredibly tense, her body still shaking in his arms.

"Alerae, you are safe now."

Her voice quivered, "I know. Thank you, Legolas. I am scared."

"I know. You need to calm down. There is nothing in this city that is going to hurt you. I assure you these gates are well protected."

He moved to sit on the bed and reached forward, pushing a strand of her now disheveled hair behind her ear… _was that ear ever so slightly pointed? No, I am imagining things._

Her voice brought him back to her.

"It was terrible. It was my parents. They were murdered again. They, someone, told me they were coming for me, to kill me, I deserved it."

"That is not going to happen. Listen to me Alerae, I would never let that happen and you know that."

"I know." She put her head back down on the pillow and let out a deep breath.

"Who was it that killed your parents? If you tell me, I will make sure that they don't live to kill another."

"I, I don't know. I remember that day so vividly, except the murderer's face. I can't recall it. In the dreams, his face is always blurry or indistinguishable. I need to remember though. I need to know who is hunting me."

"Do not think such thoughts. I promise we will find out who it is in time. For now, try to get some rest." He stood to leave but felt her hand grip his bare arm. He sensed her fears returning.

"Please, please don't leave me. Please stay." She moved over so that there was room for him in her bed.

He wasn't sure if it was very good idea but found it difficult to deny her.

He settled into the bed next to her but kept a few inches between their bodies. She was comforted by his warmth and by his faint scent, one of the forest after a rain.

* * *

Questions, Concerns, Complaints?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	11. False Accusations

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anybody but Alerae.

**Author's Note: **One of my reviewers asked why Legolas always smells like the forest after the rain in fanfictions... perhaps it's just the perfect scent for a wood elf.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alerae spoke. "Legolas… why do you do all these things for me? I have no means of repaying you, you know that." She looked into his azure eyes.

"My intention was never to get reimbursed, Alerae. As to why I help you…" He stopped, unable to decide why. He had recently been pondering the same thing. Why did he feel so drawn to her? He couldn't put into words what he was feeling but decided to take a different approach.

"Instead of telling you, will you allow me to show you?"

"I, I suppose so, although I do not really understand." She hesitated, and then waited for him to say something.

He didn't. Instead he leaned over and kissed her, softly, on the lips. She was visibly surprised by his actions and pulled away.

"What was that for!"

"You said you wanted to know why I keep helping you, well I showed you. It's because I care for you, Alerae. Very much. I can't help it. Please don't be frightened, I would never hurt you."

Her voice was small but had underlying tones of anger, "what are you trying to say?"

He noted her attitude and wondered if he should have denied his emotions all together.

"I am telling you that I feel something that runs deeper than friendship."

Alerae suddenly pulled even farther away from him and sat up, not caring that her night dress was quite revealing.

"Why can't men ever just be friends? Why? Why, Legolas? We were friends, I had found a true friend in you, one I could trust and now you are telling me that you want to bed me! Get out. Just… just get out!"

Legolas could not even believe what he was hearing. She was accusing him of…

"Alerae, please, calm down… let me explain. I never said that I wanted to have any intimate relations with you." He stopped briefly, thinking _not yet anyway. _"All I want to do is protect you and help heal your wounds, for I fear they go deeper than you know. I care for you, and I don't want to let you go." He stood and lingered for a moment, hoping she would stop him.

She didn't.

He sighed and made for the door, leaving silently and returning to his room.

He sat on the bed in his room and wondered why he had told her.

_It's because I do feel that way and she deserves to know the truth. _

He lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Not ten minutes later, a faint knock was heard at the door. He knew who it was and told her to come in.

Alerae entered the room and saw only his profile, as her eyes had not yet adjusted to the lack of light. She saw him sit up and acknowledge her presence.

"I am sorry, Legolas. Very sorry. I know you never said anything about having intimate relations with me but… but that's all any man has ever wanted me for. I thought maybe that you wanted it as compensation for your recent actions. I… I assumed that that's what you meant. It's not, though, right?" She would not make eye contact with him.

"Alerae, that's not what I want out of our friendship, or whatever it is. I know men have always treated you as an object of pleasure… but look around. Look at Arwen, her and Aragorn love one another very much. Does Arwen seem unhappy? Does it seem like Aragorn uses her?"

"No but, I thought that maybe you and him were exceptions."

"No, Alerae, the exceptions were the men who took you at that inn every night. They had no respect. Not every man, or elf for that matter, is like that. Middle Earth contains many evils, but you must learn that it also contains good." He moved over so that she could sit next to him. She was wearing her bathing robe over her night dress.

"So what did you mean? What did you mean when you said you cared for me? No one has ever said that to me."

"I meant just what I said. I meant that my feelings for you have become deeper than friendship, but that should not put fear into your eyes. I mean not to take advantage of you, Alerae. I admit that it is odd for me to be saying these things… but I truly feel them. I don't want to see any harm come to you."

"Thank you, Legolas. I don't know how to respond though. I know that we are friends but, I wouldn't be able to discern my feelings beyond friendship. They are too complicated. I'm sorry that I have such an ingrained fear of love and the male race altogether." She finally sat down next to him on the bed.

"That is fine Alerae. In time you will understand. For now, I am happy just to see you safe and have you know what I just told you. I wish to speak to you about something else, though. You can make yourself comfortable if you wish."

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	12. In Legolas' Bed

**Disclaimer****:** I have officially run out of ways to make this interesting, so... I don't own anybody you recognize from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

* * *

Alerae looked at the bed she was sitting on. It was far bigger than hers. _Fit for a Prince_, she told herself. She could see the imprint where his body had been before she had entered the room.

"Do you mean that you want me to lie down?" She asked this timidly, wondering what his intentions were. _No Alerae, he just got through explaining to you that he did not want you for that purpose. Stop it. You are being worried over nothing._

"Go ahead. Keep in mind Alerae, I would never do anything to you to make you uncomfortable, do you understand?"

"Yes. I know. It's just… the last time I shared a bed with a man…"

"Those days are over. You will never again have to share a bed with anyone you do not wish to." He lay back down and pulled the blanket up to his waist.

She moved to the other side of the bed, trying to escape the cold, late autumn air as quickly as possible. She got into the bed next to him but kept quite a bit of room between them, even though she was shivering.

She slowly allowed herself to relax when he made no move to close the distance between them. This did not go unnoticed by Legolas.

"I will never share a bed with anyone… ever again. Not if I can help it." She had decided to comment on the last thing he had said.

"Never? And why do you say that?" Legolas was genuinely interested in the answer.

"Because it is a terrible experience meant only to exploit the female and pleasure the male. Women receive nothing but terrible pain when they do that, just to please the opposite sex." She was clearly quite decided on this issue.

"Alerae, it's not supposed to be like that. All your life, that is what you have known. I do not blame you for thinking this way but I assure you that you are wrong." He looked at her and found her staring into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "It is supposed to feel good, not only for the male involved, but for the female as well… in any race. That is, if the male is not being selfish and dishonorable."

Alerae was comforted by his voice but not by his words. "I don't know if I believe that."

"You may believe what you wish Alerae, but hopefully someone will show you the way it is supposed to be and you will realize that you were wrong."

Legolas couldn't help but think to himself that he hoped it would be him to show her.

She had turned away from him in silence, although the silence was comfortable, not unsettling.

After a few more minutes, she spoke. "Legolas, I do not wish to talk about these things anymore, at least not tonight. You once told me that you would enlighten me as to all the wonders of your race. I would be very pleased if you were to tell me now." She was still facing away from him and shivering when she asked.

Legolas knew that he had to respect her wishes and not pressure her anymore. He hated to see her cold but was afraid that pulling her into his arms would alarm her. Instead, he answered her. "Of course, Alerae. Are you not tired? You did not sleep well."

"I am a little tired, but I can stay awake for a while yet." She shivered unintentionally.

"You are cold. Do you want me to find you another blanket? I can go down to the maid's chambers and request one for you."

"No, you don't have to do that, really. I will be fine." She moved a little closer to him so that she could feel some of the heat irradiating from his body.

Thus, he began his story. He spoke first of immortality, and of the Grey Havens, then of enhanced senses and various other unique Elven characteristics. She occasionally asked him a question, but for the most part listened to his smooth voice.

After about an hour, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and let Legolas know that she was about to fall asleep. He smiled at her and asked if she was still cold.

"Somewhat, can I stay here all night?"

"Yes, I would enjoy it if you stayed, even though there is little more than a few hours left until dawn."

She yawned and allowed herself to move closer to his body, needing to warm up.

"Are you not cold, Legolas?"

"Nay, I must have neglected that point in my explanation of Elves. We do not feel cold as humans do, it is much less intense."

"Oh." That was the last word she got out before falling asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he closed the distance between their bodies, and her subconscious shivering soon ceased.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae woke up earlier than Legolas that morning, despite her sleepless night. She found her back against Legolas' chest and one of his arms draped over her waist. She was alarmed for only a second before her thoughts returned to his promises that he truly cared for her and that his intentions were pure.

"Good morning, meleth." After stating his feelings for her, Legolas felt much more comfortable admitting them to himself, and calling her 'meleth' was one more step. Of course, she was mortal and he knew that he was making a mistake.

"Good morning… my name is Alerae, though." She seemed concerned that he had called her "meleth," thinking it was the name of some maiden he had slept with some time ago.

"I know that Alerae, what do you take me for?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I just thought… what did you call me?"

"It's an Elvish word. When I teach you Elvish you will learn its meaning."

That was enough to redirect her attention.

"You are going to teach me Elvish?"

"If you wish to learn it." She had turned around in his arms to face him, a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She was suddenly conscious of the fact that Arwen had said she was coming to see her in the morning.

"Oh no, Arwen was supposed to pay me a visit early this morning."

"I'm sure she will understand, you can go if you want though."

She slowly got out of the bed, the cold morning air hitting her as she exposed her legs. Legolas watched her get up and put on her robe over her nightdress.

"I should go, thank you Legolas, for… everything."

She turned and left before he could respond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier that morning, Arwen had come to Alerae's room to tell her some exciting news. She had knocked lightly at first but after receiving no answer, knocked harder until she was sure that Alerae was either sound asleep or not in her room at all.

She let herself in and found no one in the room, although the bed was quite a mess. She walked over, in the hopes of straightening it out a bit and realization dawned on her when she saw a strand of golden hair on the pillow. She smiled and decided to sit in the room and wait for Alerae to return.

About an hour later, a very disheveled Alerae walked in, not even noticing the Queen's presence.

"And where have you been, my friend?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh," she gasped, "I didn't see you, forgive me for being late, I admit that I forgot about our meeting. I did not get much sleep last night."

"It's alright, but, pray tell, what exactly were you doing last night… you were in Legolas' room, were you not?" Arwen had a smirk on her face.

Alerae blushed, realizing what Arwen was implying. "Well yes, in truth, but he came to my rescue late last night… I was having dreams, nightmares, about the deaths of my parents and hearing a prophecy of my own death. I must have been loud enough for him to hear me because he came in and calmed me down."

Arwen nodded and did not press the matter.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me last night, but you were in a hurry to return to your chambers. I would love to talk now."

Arwen's face brightened and she seemed excited to continue. "Yes, I do have good news… but you must promise not to tell anyone."

* * *

How's My Writing?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	13. Invitations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

* * *

"I promise, my friend, I will not speak a word to anyone."

"I'm pregnant! I am sure of it now." Arwen was nearly crying with joy and Alerae was shocked into silence for a minute.

"That is great news Arwen, congratulations!" Alerae smiled broadly.

"I have not yet told Aragorn, I wanted to tell my female friends first… I just know that Aragorn is going to be so happy when he finds out, but also very protective of me."

Alerae leaned forward and gave Arwen a hug.

"When do you think I should tell him?" For the first time, Arwen was asking Alerae's advice.

"Now! Go now and tell him. I am so happy for you."

Arwen got up and moved to the door, "Thank you, I am happy too. I hope that one day you will be able to experience the incredible feeling of knowing that there is life inside of you, created out of a love you know is pure."

With that, Arwen left and could be heard moving quickly down the hall towards her and her husband's room.

Alerae leaned back in her seat and let Arwen's words sink in. She needed to bring down the walls she had built around her heart, body and soul. She knew she couldn't do it alone though. All her life, she had built them and they were strong and tall. Legolas had succeeded in tearing down some of them but she had many left to be destroyed. Finding a true friend in Arwen she knew was helping her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Arwen returned to Alerae's room, just as happy, if not more, than she had been before.

"Aragorn is beside himself. He couldn't be happier and neither could I. I came to wish you a goodnight, and ask you to tell Legolas for me. I think that you should tell him soon though, so he doesn't find out from Aragorn."

"Why wouldn't Aragorn be the one to tell him?" Alerae was confused and Arwen's request meant that she would have to return to Legolas' room that evening.

"I prefer if you do it, I have already discussed this with Aragorn. He is busy planning a ball in two nights."

Arwen had not really discussed it with Aragorn, simply mentioned it but assumed that he would be fine with it. She knew that by making Alerae tell him, she would be bringing them together that evening.

"Alright, I will. Once again, congratulations my friend. I will see you in the morning. Make sure you get a good rest."

"Oh no, not you too… I am not a porcelain doll!" Arwen smiled, "I suppose I should be thankful for your concern, and I am. I will see you in the morn, sleep well, Alerae."

After Arwen left, Alerae bathed and changed into a proper dress before contemplating whether or not to go to Legolas' room and tell him the news. She wondered why Arwen was so intent on having her tell Legolas.

_What is it that I feel for him? _This question, in particular, had been bothering her. She knew now that he felt more than friendship, but she was not sure about the nature of her own feelings. She wondered if she was also feeling attracted to him, as handsome as he was. It was a new feeling. She had never allowed herself to be attracted to any of the men that had stayed at the inn, seeing as they were all orc scum at heart.

She decided to tell Legolas the news that night. She walked across the hall and knocked loudly. Legolas answered, wearing only his breeches, and smiled when he saw who it was, even though he had had a good idea before seeing her.

"Come in, Alerae. Do you need something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and relate to you some great news." She paused for effect.

"Well what is it?" Legolas wondered what could possibly make her so excited.

"Arwen is pregnant!"

Legolas was speechless. After a moment of silence, Legolas said, "So Aragorn finally got the job done."

Alerae could not help but let her eyes wander over his unclothed chest.

Alerae blushed and then added, "Isn't this wonderful! Aragorn wants to have a party two moons from now to formally announce the pregnancy."

Legolas sat up, "I am very happy for them both. I wish I could stay to see the child when it is born, but I received a letter today from my father requesting that I return to Mirkwood soon."

Alerae's previously happy face dropped and she looked at her feet, saddened by this news. Legolas motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him.

"Why are you so affected by that?"

"Well it's just; I am wondering what is to become of me." Alerae looked over at him through sad eyes.

"What do you mean meleth? You are welcome to do what you wish. Arwen would be very glad if you stayed here, with her, but I would be very glad if you would come to Mirkwood with me."

"You are inviting me to join you then?" Alerae had reservations about going to Mirkwood.

"Of course. I would very much enjoy your company on the journey home. You would be welcomed by my people in Mirkwood." Legolas knew that Alerae had found a good friend in Arwen and would have a hard time deciding what to do.

"What if I am not received well? I am mortal, you're an elf. They would talk."

"We are hospitable, and any rumors started about you would be conceived purely out of jealousy, I assure you."

"Let me think about it, I will tell you my answer in the morning."

"Very well. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, not really."

For some reason, Legolas did not want to see her go. "If you wish to stay here this evening, you may."

* * *

Review, review, review! :)


	14. Accepting and Declining

**Disclaimer: **Give all the credit to Tolkien. I don't own anybody but Alerae.

* * *

Alerae was just getting up to leave when he said it, but sat back down.

"Do you want me to?" She looked unsure.

"I just wanted to offer, seeing as your dreams have not been pleasant of late and you will stay warmer if you are with me. I can sleep in the chair, though."

"Oh. No, I should stay in my own room, you should have your own bed."

"If you wish, Alerae. I would like it if you stayed though. Remember what I told you last night."

She nodded, contemplating. "Well…"

Suddenly, Legolas brought his face to hers and lifted her chin with his fingers, only slightly calloused, despite his impressive archery. She stopped thinking and simply enjoyed his attention. She stared into his deep blue eyes and soon, was lost in them.

He couldn't wait any longer to kiss her, to really kiss her. He needed it, she needed it.

He brought his lips to hers and gently coaxed them to kiss him back. She was surprised but allowed herself to enjoy his kiss, closing her eyes and leaning in. She started to kiss him back slowly.

He deepened the kiss slightly, kissing her harder than before, although she did not do the same for a few seconds, unsure of herself. When she had adjusted to the new feeling of the kiss, he deepened it further, running his tongue over her closed lips, beckoning them to allow him entrance.

She had felt this before, except the men who were kissing her were not asking her permission to deepen the kiss, simply taking what they wanted with no respect for her. To feel this person actually waiting for her to allow him entrance felt good but she knew that because she was being asked, she needed to respond.

She opened her mouth slightly and then allowed him to enter. He tasted good, she decided, as she smiled against his mouth. She unintentionally moaned and he decided it was time to end the kiss, even though it felt incredible. He knew if he let it go much further than this, he would do something he would regret.

He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth still slightly open. She finally opened her eyes and stared back at him.

A few moments passed before Alerae said, "I've never felt anything like that before."

He smiled at her. "That is the way a kiss is supposed to feel. Thank you for trusting me, Alerae."

"I am glad I did. Thank you, Legolas. I think I want to stay."

"Very well." He moved to the opposite side of the bed.

A comfortable silence fell over the room until Alerae spoke, "When does your father want you to return?"

"Soon, I will probably be leaving in a few days." He lay down and pulled the blankets up over his body and motioned for her to lie down next to him.

She hesitated for only a moment before getting in next to him. "Do you think Arwen would be angry if I left?"

"No, Arwen is very understanding; we can always come back when the baby is born."

She made herself comfortable and moved closer to him, although she kept some distance between them.

"Alright, I think I will go with you. I really do want to see Mirkwood. It would be an adventure."

"Yes it would, now try and get some sleep; I will wake you in the morning."

She sighed and turned away from him, asleep before long. He took this opportunity to move closer to her, so that her back was against his chest. He traced her shoulder with his hand and moved her dark hair off of her neck, leaning down to kiss it.

"Goodnight, meleth nin."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Early next morning, she awoke to Legolas' body pressed against hers. She silently wondered if he had done it intentionally, even though she didn't mind it. He was running his index finger up and down her arm.

She turned and smiled at him, before he leaned down and kissed her. It was short and sweet but enough to cause her to shiver.

"We should get up, I have to go congratulate Aragorn and Arwen. I'm sure the celebration he is planning is an extravagant one. I suppose we will have to stay for that."

Alerae looked nervous. "By a celebration you mean dressing up and dancing?"

"Yes, what else would it be? You don't have to be nervous though, it will be fun, as fun as these things can be anyway."

He got out of bed and disappeared into the bathing room of his chambers. She got up as well and sat on the edge of the bed.

He came out dressed in a princely outfit, not his usual traveling gear. She smiled and he offered her his arm.

"Come with me, milady, I will bring you to your room and then to breakfast." She laughed at his sarcastic formality.

After changing in her room to something that wasn't wrinkled from sleep, she went to the morning meal with Legolas.

Arwen and Aragorn were extremely happy and absorbed in each other, hardly noticing the elf and maiden walking in and sitting down.

"Congratulations, you two," Legolas exclaimed enthusiastically.

Aragorn stood up to greet his friend and Alerae and then motioned for them to join him at the table.

"We will be having a feast tomorrow night to formally announce the pregnancy. Alerae, you are welcome to join us, we would be very pleased if you did."

Alerae shifted uncomfortably, still self conscious in front of the noble king. "I would love to milord, but what will I wear?"

Arwen interjected, "I will make sure you have a beautiful gown to wear Alerae, worry not about that."

Alerae smiled thankfully. "Alright, I will be there."

The rest of the meal was eaten jovially, with conversations between the king, queen, prince of Mirkwood and Alerae. When Arwen and Alerae had finished their meals, Arwen stood up and asked Alerae to follow.

* * *

Comments, Concerns, Complaints?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	15. Many Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Lord of the Rings, can you believe it?

* * *

They arrived at the seamstress' office and were escorted in by an older maiden with long amber colored hair.

Alerae looked at the vast selection of dresses on the wall and hanging in various places around the room.

"As you know, the feast is tomorrow night, and my friend here needs a dress." Arwen spoke for her.

"Yes, your highness, what exactly are you looking for, milady?"

"I'm not actually sure," Alerae responded, still in awe at the selection.

"Well, if you would allow me to make a recommendation, I would suggest a darker colored dress, with long sleeves. Preferably a low neckline, to accentuate your chest."

Alerae looked from a dark indigo dress to the woman, "I don't want to reveal too much."

"Don't worry; I think I have the perfect one." She walked over to the dress that Alerae had previously been studying and took it down from the wall.

"Put this on."

Alerae walked into the changing room and struggled into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and was impressed.

"You look incredible, Alerae."

"Do you think the dress shows too much? I don't want any attention from men."

The seamstress looked at her, "No, it makes you look very distinguished. You would get attention anyway, but not bad attention."

Arwen added, "Legolas will be there, he will make sure that no one gets out of line."

At the mention of his name, Alerae wondered what he would think of the dress.

"Very well, I'll take it. Thank you so much Arwen! I really do love it." She twirled around in it, reluctant to take it off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Alerae stepped out into the crisp, cold air of late November. She stood on the balcony of Minas Tirith and looked out at the wide expanse that was Middle Earth. She didn't hear Legolas approach.

She jumped when he placed his hands on her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hello, Legolas, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to the ball tomorrow. I would be honored to be the lucky person who gets to take you."

Earlier that day, a man had asked her. She had nervously turned him down, even though she felt bad when she saw his face drop.

"I would love to go with you, your highness."

"Legolas, it's Legolas."

"I know, but tomorrow I should refer to you formally. Thank you for your invitation."

"I will be at your room about fifteen minutes before we have to be introduced."

"We have to be introduced?"

"Well, as is custom, I have to be introduced because I am royalty of another land. It represents to the people the alliances that Gondor has. You, as my companion, would also be introduced."

She was silent.

"Do not fret, Alerae, it is only for a second. I will be with you. It is cold out here, is it not? For you, I mean."

"Yes."

"Why don't you let me escort you back to your room?"

She took his arm and he led her back inside, down the hallway to her chambers.

"Goodnight, Alerae. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

She slept well that night, although she was nervous about the ball. She did have one dream, though. Her master was there, but he was younger. Not a boy but not as old as he was when she had last seen him. He was holding a blood-stained knife.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Alerae woke and found a maid busily cleaning up her room.

"Oh, good morning, milady. You should start getting ready for this afternoon; it is already ten and thirty minutes. I drew a hot bath for you."

"Thank you." Alerae got up and walked into the bathing chambers, shedding her nightdress and sinking into the warm water.

When she was done bathing, Alerae dried off and found the maid waiting for her to get into her dress. She was dressed in twenty minutes and then sat down at the vanity, waiting for the maid to do her hair.

When she was finished, her long dark hair was braided intricately, with white flowers placed along the length of the braid. She admitted to herself that she looked good, better than she had ever before anyway.

She hadn't realized how much time had passed when Legolas came to the door. She could hardly speak when she saw him, he looked amazing.

"Alerae, you look incredible. I am proud to be taking you to the celebration."

She smiled and blushed a little before replying, "You do too. I am glad that I am going with you. I would go with no other."

He smiled and linked his arm with hers before leading her down the hallway to the ballroom.

He stopped just behind another noble couple, consisting of the White Lady of Rohan and her husband, the steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir.

Legolas smiled at his old friends, but, since there was no time for conversation, turned to Alerae to explain to her what would happen inside.

"Alerae, we are going to walk through right after Faramir and Éowyn, they will announce you first, I told them that you were Lady Alerae of Gondor, and then they will introduce me. Once the introduction is complete, we will walk to our seats, which are right next to Aragorn and Arwen."

She nodded nervously and then realized that Legolas was pulling her forward towards the door. She forced her feet to move.

When they walked through, it seemed as though the entire world was staring at her. She barely heard a nobleman introduce her as Lady Alerae as she gazed out, trying to keep her composure. Legolas squeezed her hand before his own name was introduced and before she knew it, Legolas was leading her to their seats.

She was placed next to Arwen on one side with the White Lady, Éowyn, on the other. When dinner was served, Arwen turned to converse with her husband and Alerae was left to talk with Lady Éowyn.

She felt nervous talking to such an incredible woman but found that she was not difficult to converse with.

"What brings you to Gondor, Alerae?"

"I traveled here with Prince Legolas, milady."

"You do not have to refer to me with formalities." Éowyn turned to answer the person on her left before turning back to Alerae, "Do you enjoy Gondor?"

"Yes, I do. I have never really seen a city before." They continued on with their small talk until Alerae could no longer wait to ask Éowyn about her part in the War of the Ring, "Would you mind telling me about the Witch King?"

Éowyn was very easy to talk to and before they knew it, dinner had been cleared away.

Music began to play and Arwen and Aragorn were formally introduced as proud parents to be. The crowd went silent and watched their King and Queen perform a beautiful dance in the center of the ballroom.

After the first dance, other couples started to crowd the dance floor.

Legolas looked over at Alerae and smiled. Éowyn and Faramir had already started dancing and left the elf prince and Alerae at the table.

"Alerae, would you care to dance?"

She looked at him with an unsure expression on her face, "I don't know, I'm not sure I would be a very good dance partner."

"Please, Alerae. I can help you." He took her hand and pulled her from her seat.

She let herself be led onto the dance floor. Legolas put one hand on her waist and held her hand with his other. She found herself able to match his steps, only making a mistake a few times; when she did, Legolas would compensate for her error.

She felt wonderful being held by the Prince of Mirkwood. She let him lead and simply enjoyed the music. He was much more graceful and smooth in his movements than the humans on the dance floor and many maidens were captivated by him.

Soon, the music changed tempo to a slow song. Alerae made a move to leave the floor but Legolas pulled her closer to him and put both hands around her waist.

He brought his face close to hers and whispered, "Stay, Alerae."

She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, naturally falling into step.

As far as she was concerned, the dance did not last long enough.

* * *

Concerns, Comments, Complaints?

CALL 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	16. A Little Wine Never Hurt Anyone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings' characters or locations.

**Author's Note:** I stuck a POTC quote in here, I've been wanting to put one in for a while but I haven't had an appropriate scene. Enjoy!

* * *

The next song was upbeat and fast-moving. She began to dance with the Prince again when she felt a tap at her shoulder. She looked over to see Aragorn.

"May I cut in?"

Legolas nodded and politely took Arwen's hand and began to dance with the Queen.

Aragorn gently took Alerae's hand. She stiffened at his calloused touch but relaxed a little when he spoke.

"Do not be afraid. Legolas has told me about the horrors you have had to deal with. I assure you that you will face no more while in Gondor."

She nodded thankfully.

"I am not a very good dancer, milord. Please forgive me if I misstep."

"It is fine, although I thought that you danced quite well with Legolas."

They began their dance and Aragorn asked her some questions about her past. She began to feel more at ease with the king when he did not pressure her into giving him information. All too soon, the dance ended, and she was greeted by Legolas who politely asked her if she would like a glass of wine.

She shuddered at the thought of alcohol. She hated what it did to men. If she had known that there would be alcohol, she would never have agreed to come.

"No, Legolas, I'm sorry. I don't think you should have any, either."

He had a puzzled expression on his face, "Why not?"

"Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

Legolas smiled, "Only in large quantities. Just try it, it will help you relax. I promise I won't drink too much, I never do."

"What about all of the other men? All the men here, they don't seem to be holding back."

Legolas could sense that she was getting more and more nervous as she looked at the men walking by with glasses of wine and rum.

"Alerae, if any one of those men becomes too intoxicated, Aragorn will see to it that they are removed. I will be with you the entire night, but do not drink it if you don't want to. There is water there too; I don't mean to make you feel obligated to have some."

She looked at the glass that Legolas was holding and considered. She had already seen him drink a glass and he seemed fine. She decided to try it.

She took the glass and put it to her lips, tasting the sweet liquid for the first time. After the first few sips, she decided that she didn't mind it, and soon she felt herself relaxing a little.

Legolas pulled her out to the dance floor again and danced with her for a few more songs. Faramir soon cut in and Legolas took Éowyn's hand.

Faramir was a nice man, she decided, as he pulled her around gently. They shared a nice conversation as they danced. Slowly, her opinion of men was improving.

After the dance with Faramir, she met up with Legolas at the refreshments again, who was pouring himself another glass. She decided that she could have another as well and poured herself one.

She and Legolas danced again before she politely excused herself. She was aware that Legolas was expected to dance with many of the maidens of the court and retreated back to the refreshments table. She had seen Legolas drink five glasses by now, and assumed that she could consume the same amount. She gladly did so, but regretted it as soon as she felt herself getting dizzy. She steadied herself and decidedly walked onto the dance floor, dancing with the first man she saw. Legolas noted this and wondered just how much alcohol she had consumed.

The man seemed to be enjoying himself far too much for Legolas' liking and he made his way to the couple.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I have the next dance?"

The man seemed annoyed but let go of Alerae's hand and walked away.

"Alerae, how much of that wine did you drink?"

"Oh, I don't know, not enough… care to dance?"

She pressed her body incredibly close to his and he would have enjoyed it save for the fact that he knew that alcohol was clouding her mind.

"I think you should go have some water."

He led her from the dance floor towards the dinner table where they had left their glasses.

At the table, Alerae pushed Legolas up against the wall and started kissing him, hard. He could taste the alcohol in her mouth and only allowed her to continue for a moment before pulling her away from him.

"It is time to go, Alerae." Before he had finished saying it, she had passed out in his arms.

Arwen came over, although she had not seen the drunken kiss, and asked Legolas if everything was alright.

"She had a bit too much to drink; I'm going to take her back to her room."

Arwen nodded and told him she would have a healer check on her in the morn before returning to her husband.

He picked her up and carried her out of the ballroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, she woke up with an incredible headache, worse than any she had ever had before. The room was spinning and she was sure she was going to be sick.

A deep but gentle voice began, "Alerae, just lay back down, it will not help if you get up too quickly."

"Legolas? How did I get here? Is this your bed?"

"Yes, it is mine and you had a bit too much to drink last night. I brought you here to sleep it off."

"I feel terrible. If I remember correctly, I only drank the amount that you drank."

He suddenly realized that she had no prior knowledge to know how much alcohol was too much and she had simply been emulating him.

"I'm sorry, Alerae. Elves can handle a lot more alcohol than humans. I should have told you that. I forgot that you did not know how much you should drink. This is partly my fault."

She winced as she sat up, holding her head.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm the one who drank it."

Legolas sat down next to her and gave her a cold cloth to put on her forehead.

"Did I do anything that I should regret?" She had never been drunk before, but she had seen women who were, and knew it was not a very pretty sight.

"Nothing terrible. You were dancing with someone, I noticed and cut in." He failed to mention how close she had been dancing to that man.

"That's it? I can't remember a thing past my dance with Lord Faramir. Tell me the truth, Legolas, did I do anything else?"

"You danced with me, a little; I put an end to that quickly. Then… you kissed me. Hard."

Alerae blushed bright red, "I kissed you?"

"Yes, then you fell unconscious."

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I honestly did not intend to become so intoxicated."

"Just try not to do it again… although I did not mind the kiss."

She blushed again, "Why did you not mind, Legolas?"

"I did not mind because I care for you, I have told you this. However, I knew you were not kissing me on your own accord, rather, compelled to kiss me by the alcohol clouding your mind."

She thought back to the first kiss real kiss they had shared, in this very spot. She remembered how good it felt, and how good he tasted.

"You don't care that so many men have kissed me?"

"That has nothing to do with who you are, Alerae. It is who you are that I am so attracted to."

"How can you be attracted to someone who has been used as a plaything her entire life?"

He shook his head, "Alerae, I am. If you don't want me to kiss you anymore, just tell me."

"No… no, that's not what I meant. I… enjoy it when you kiss me."

"You do?" He asked this softly, but expectantly.

"Yes."

"I am glad. I had hoped that you would at least let me show you that much and you have."

She leaned against him and placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his golden hair.

"You should rest today, meleth. I will be preparing for our departure tomorrow morn."

She sank back down into the bed and watched him busily gather his things from the room, throwing them into a saddle bag that he had at the foot of the bed. When he had completed this task, he left the room silently.

_I wonder why he cares about me so much. I care for him as well but… he is an elf, I am mortal. And besides that, he is a prince… I am just a maiden and considering my past he would never even want to love me. I wonder if he was telling the truth about se- …_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arwen's entrance into Legolas' room.

* * *

Concerns, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW (come on! it's toll free)


	17. Leaving the White City

**Disclaimer:** Although I do not want to disclaim Legolas... I must, so, I don't own Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn or anybody else you recognize.

* * *

"Good morn, Alerae. I see that you had a rough night." Arwen entered the room.

"Yes, I slept well though. It seems that I do not dream when I sleep that deeply."

Arwen had brought a strange looking drink and a cold cloth.

"Drink this, it might not taste good, but it will help with the headache."

Alerae took it and forced it down her throat. "Thank you, I think."

Arwen laughed.

"How is the baby?"

"I think he is well." Arwen wore a broad smile at the mention of her child.

"He?"

"I have a feeling it is a boy. Some years ago I had a vision - it is partly what convinced me to remain here and pursue my love for Aragorn. In my vision I had a son."

"That is wonderful. You will all be very happy when he arrives," she paused, "I wanted to ask you something. Are you sure you do not mind me going to Mirkwood with Legolas?"

"Of course not, you can come back and visit anytime you wish. You should go and explore this world. You have yet to see much of it, and besides, Legolas cares for you a great deal. I do not think he would be very happy leaving you here."

Alerae smiled to herself. "Arwen, what does 'meleth' mean? It is elvish, is it not?"

"Yes it is, but where did you hear it?"

"Legolas calls me it sometimes, he says 'meleth nin'"

Arwen smiled knowingly, "It means 'my love.'"

Alerae was speechless. She leaned back into the pile of pillows and stared down at the white sheets, remembering when Legolas had first called her that.

"So he loves you. I thought so. The way he follows you around and never takes his eyes off of you."

Alerae looked at Arwen, "How can he love me? I mean, I know he cares about me but I never thought that he felt that much for me."

"He does. I have never seen him so taken with someone. You care about him as well, do you not?"

"Yes, I care about him very much, but I have no idea what love is or how to feel it. Why does he love me, of all people he could love?" She was still staring down at the bed.

"Look up, Alerae. One cannot choose who they love; however, I think that if he could choose, he would have chosen you. You are a very intelligent, compassionate woman. You may not believe me, but you deserve him."

Alerae finally looked at her, as tears streamed down her face, "He can't love me. He just can't. Not only can I never return that love, but he is a prince, and furthermore, an elf. I am what, a whore? A harlot that he has taken pity on? Surely an elf such as he would never waste his time. I do have feelings for him; I have allowed myself that much, but…"

Arwen sat down next to her. "Alerae, my friend, please do not do this. You know that he would never call you any of those things. No one here thinks of you that way. You did not choose that lifestyle; you were forced into it, which is completely different. And look at me, I am an elf, and I fell for a mortal. I have sacrificed things for it, but I would rather spend one lifetime with him than a thousand without love."

Alerae wiped her eyes. "I suppose. But why does he not tell me that is how he feels? He could simply tell me, I wouldn't have had to learn this way."

"Perhaps he is afraid that he will scare you, as I have obviously done. There is nothing to be afraid of. He loves you and would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you for that matter. You should ask him when you feel comfortable with it. Now, let us go and get your things packed up as you will be leaving early tomorrow."

Alerae winced again as Arwen opened the drapes in the room. She tried to get up, but had to steady herself a few times before she could walk to the door.

"Where is he now?"

"Legolas? He is with Aragorn, talking to him about things, you know, the mindless things that men talk about…"

The two women couldn't suppress their laughter at this comment.

"Oh, I think I want to talk to him soon, about what he calls me."

"You will have plenty of time on your trip."

Arwen took Alerae's arm and they walked across the hall.

In her room, Arwen and Alerae busily gathered Alerae's things, which did not take long, seeing as she did not have much to call her own. It wouldn't have taken as long as they did if the two women had not tried on every dress in the closet.

Arwen went over to the closet, "Alerae, pick out five of these dresses that you like and take them with you, and I will also get you some riding clothes to wear on the trip."

"Thank you very much, Arwen. I appreciate it." Alerae walked over to the closet and started pulling out dress after dress. She tried a few more on before making her final decision… the dark indigo colored dress she had worn to the party, a plain yet pretty brown dress, a dark green dress with gold lacing, a dark blue dress adorned with pieces of silver and finally, a dark maroon dress.

Arwen left briefly and came back with two riding dresses and a few pairs of breeches for her to wear on her journey, as well as boots.

"I cannot thank you enough for these gifts."

The two maidens sat down and talked for about an hour before Arwen announced that she had many things to attend to before the day ended.

"I do not think I will see you again before you leave, I haven't been feeling well in the morning so I doubt I will be able to wish you goodbye tomorrow."

"Oh that's alright, I will miss you very much Arwen, you are a true friend, and I needed one."

"I am glad I could help you and I will miss you too. Keep in mind though; Legolas is also a true friend. Please come back and visit soon."

The two maidens embraced before Arwen turned to leave.

Alerae wandered about the room. It felt as though she had not been in her room for some time. She looked at the few things she had left that she had not packed and wondered what her trip would be like and how she would get the courage to speak to Legolas. She now knew that he loved her and that she had feelings for him as well, but why? And the obstacles they would face would be enormous. She sighed and decided to relax the rest of the day away before the journey.

She took a long, hot bath, something she knew she would miss once they began traveling, and then put on her bathing robe and returned to reading "A History of Middle Earth." She was on the 5th volume and had learned very much, but was still interested in the text. She didn't realize how fast the day went by as she read, and soon, the sun was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. She half expected it to be Legolas but when she said "come in," her handmaiden walked through the door, carrying some things.

"Good morn, milady. I came to assist you in getting ready for your trip."

"Thank you. You can put those things in my bag there."

She spent a half-hour dressing and having her hair braided, before walking down the hall towards the entrance.

She did not see Legolas but found Aragorn, who came over to her.

"Good morning, Alerae. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Did you?"

"Yes, although Arwen is a bit irritable these days."

Alerae laughed and then asked, "Where is Legolas?"

"He is still gathering up his things. There is no hurry though. I always hate to see him go; it is always so long before he comes to visit again. I am glad you came along. Arwen likes you very much."

"You have been more than hospitable, thank you."

Just after she had said thank you, Legolas walked down the hall, wearing his traveling gear and carrying his bow and quiver.

"Good morning, Aragorn, Alerae." He smiled, nodding to both.

Alerae did not meet his gaze but mumbled, "Good morning."

Legolas brushed it off and the trio walked down to the dining hall to eat a quick breakfast. Alerae said nothing during the meal but luckily, Aragorn and Legolas had plenty to talk about.

Aragorn kissed her hand politely after the meal was over and gave Legolas a brotherly embrace.

"Thank you, milord," Alerae added before they left.

Aragorn smiled at her, knowing that Legolas' feelings for her went deeper than she knew.

"Have a very good trip and we shall hope to see you soon."

"Tell Arwen to stay well, and that we will come back after the baby is born," Legolas added.

"I shall, stay safe."

Alerae and Legolas finally left the beautiful halls of the king behind them and Legolas was left to make conversation with Alerae as they walked to the stables.

"Did you sleep well? Any dreams?"

"Yes, I slept quite well. And no, no bad dreams. You?"

Legolas smiled, she was no longer formal around him, addressing him only as 'you.'

"I did sleep well, although I wish you had been beside me."

She looked over at him quickly and then looked away, blushing slightly.

They walked the remainder of the way to the stables in companionable silence, although Legolas could sense that she was nervous about something.

Arod was tacked up and waiting for his master. Legolas walked over to his beloved horse and patted him before turning to Alerae,

"I believe that Arwen wanted you to take that horse you favor, the one you have been riding while we stayed here."

Alerae's face lit up. She had never dreamed of owning a horse and now Arwen was giving her one of the best in the barn.

She walked over to the blue roan, Astalder, and started to brush her.

Legolas approved of her choice, the horse was well suited for long journeys and the mare had also taken a liking to Alerae.

"Her name, do you know what it means?"

"No."

"It means, 'valiant one'."

"Hmm, it suits her. I am very happy that I am allowed to take her. She has been a good friend here."

Legolas finished strapping on his knives and his quiver before handing Alerae a sword.

"Take this, in case anything happens."

She looked at the sword. "It's a bit heavy for me, don't you think?"

"You will get used to it in no time at all, I will help you. Now, let us go before the day ends."

Legolas and Alerae mounted, for the first time on separate horses, and rode out of the front gates, into the wide world.

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	18. To Mirkwood, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Leggy or anybody else you recognize.

* * *

For the first time, Alerae was feeling overwhelmed. She looked around her and could see in every direction for miles. In the book, the map had looked simple, but she had never realized the distance they would have to cover, or the harsh terrain, or what horrors would find them. She found herself bringing her horse closer to Legolas'.

After a few minutes of silence, Alerae said, "Legolas, you never finished the story of the Fellowship. I believe that you were about to tell me about Pelennor Fields. Would you continue?"

"Of course," he began relating his story to the maiden listening attentively to his right.

The smooth gait of the horse combined with Legolas' steady, smooth voice was enough to relax her, but she could not simply fall asleep this time, as she was in control of her own horse. She yawned and tried to keep her eyes in focus as the sun disappeared behind the trees.

Legolas, almost finished with the story, turned to her and smiled, "We should stop and set up camp before it gets too dark. I think we are close enough to the city to have a fire."

They dismounted and began to set up the area, letting their horses graze about the clearing while Legolas made a fire and Alerae set up the bedrolls. When she was finished, she sat down and picked up the book she had brought.

"You enjoy reading about Middle Earth, do you not?"

"Yes, there is a lot to learn," she said, never taking her eyes off of the page.

Legolas served her dinner and she looked up at him with a smile, "I would have made this, you know. You could have said something."

"That's alright. When you are finished eating, I can finish my story."

They ate relatively quickly. Legolas' cooking was not outstanding, but Alerae was too hungry to notice.

"It was good, Legolas. I think you should save your story for tomorrow though."

"You do not have to say it was good when it was not, meleth, and I agree, I will save it for tomorrow so that we have something to talk about then as well."

She looked away when he said "meleth."

"Do you think that I danced well at the celebration the other night?" She made an attempt to change the subject before he asked why she had turned away from him.

"Yes, you could use a few lessons, but for a beginner, you did very well."

"But you had to compensate for my errors many times."

"If you want me to help you, I can."

"I suppose so, you could show me when we get to Mirkwood."

"What about now?"

"Oh, well, I suppose so, but, it's getting late and…"

Before she could protest, Legolas was on his feet and pulling her to hers.

He put his hands on her waist and waited for her to put hers on his shoulders. He guided her around, giving her specific instructions on how to follow and how to lead, and knowing where to place her feet. She fumbled a few times but Legolas corrected her and encouraged her to try again.

She was just getting the hang of it when she began to lead him, although, she was not looking at the ground when she did so, and only Legolas saw the ominous looking rock protruding from the ground.

"Alerae, you might want to…"

It was too late, for she had already gone over it, and now, fell into him, who also fell backwards before they landed on the ground, Legolas on his back with Alerae above him, looking down into his eyes.

For a minute, there was silence between them as both realized the position they were in.

Suddenly, Legolas reached up and pulled her face down to his, and kissed her. It was a slow kiss; he started by simply coaxing her lips, although she did not give in for a few seconds. He deepened it as soon as he felt her relax above him and she allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth.

She let her entire body relax on top of him and he wrapped his strong arms around her, still deepening the kiss, and she moaned against him. This time, he didn't end it like he should have.

His hands moved up and down her back, before pulling her closer, if that was even possible. He could sense that she was nervous, but she had been nervous since the minute she had seen him that morning.

His kisses became more urgent, a sign that she did not like, although she enjoyed the heated feelings coursing through her veins too much to pull away.

It wasn't until she could feel a hard bulge in his breeches that she jumped off of him, angry and scared all at the same time.

Legolas realized that he had gone too far, and now he wanted her more than he had ever before. He looked away from her and collected himself enough to speak, "Alerae, I am sorry." His voice was husky.

"Sorry isn't good enough. I thought I told you that I wouldn't do that, yet you can't seem to get that through your thick head."

"Alerae, please, I did not intend to be… aroused by that. I just couldn't stop kissing you. I am sorry, meleth. You do not need to be scared; I would never force you into anything."

She stared at the ground, "I know I do not have to be scared of you. I just…"

Legolas could feel himself calming down and motioned for her to sit next to him.

She did so hesitantly and then tried to continue, "I just feel as though men can't control themselves. If I had not pulled away, you would have taken me."

"Alerae, it does not happen like that, and whether or not someone can control themselves depends completely on the person. I am controlling myself now, am I not?"

"Yes…" She was now sitting with her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"I wouldn't have simply taken you, Alerae. If you had not stopped me, which you did, and I complied, I would have asked your permission before it went any further."

She looked at him, slowly relaxing into her former self, now that Legolas had also returned to his former state.

"Alright. I am sorry that I reacted that way. I just, didn't think that I would ever even get that far again."

"You have every right to be angry, but tell me something, honestly, you said that you enjoy it when I kiss you in Minas Tirith, but now, does that change, simply because it was happening horizontally?"

"No, I didn't lie when I said that, and it still holds true. It's just, the effect it had on you was less than desirable." She looked away and sighed.

He looked toward the bed roll. The sun had completely disappeared now, and the only evidence that it had ever been there was a streak of pink on the horizon.

"Thank you for the dancing lessons though, I think that I improved, do you?"

Legolas smiled, glad that she had already put that little event behind them. "Yes, you did improve. Alerae, if you are still angry, you do not have to pretend that you are not."

"I am not angry, I realize that you care about me and you did not intend for that to happen. I enjoyed being kissed anyway. Men do not usually kiss me for any reason other than lust."

"Well I will not lie and tell you that there was no lust in that kiss."

"I know, I have felt men's hunger enough times to know that you were lusting. But there was something more there, something that went beyond lust in your actions."

Legolas was surprised at how perceptive she was. It was rare that a human could feel an elf's emotions.

"You're right. I am glad you understand. If you want to leave early again tomorrow, we best get some rest."

He stood up and gave her a hand to lift her to her feet and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Alerae."

"Thank you, Legolas."

They broke apart and made their way to their separate bedrolls, each falling asleep rather quickly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning came pleasantly, as the beautiful colors of the sunrise spilled over the horizon and onto the pair.

Alerae stirred and turned over to see Legolas staring at her.

"Good morning, meleth."

"Good morning."

They got up and ate a quick breakfast before packing up the makeshift camp and mounting.

They rode off and Legolas began his story again.

**Meanwhile…**

In a tiny village a few miles out of Rohan, a man paced around his room. The man was tall and dark, with a cold heart. The master of an inn in this village, he had many lovers and cared little for them, save one - the one that had been taken from him by that bastard of an elf.

He had loved her, although his ways of showing it were less than conventional. He loved her dark locks and her mysterious green stare. He even loved to hear and feel her struggle beneath him when he took her, and now she was gone.

Alerae had always had that look in her eye, the one that the other maidens that he "employed" lacked - the look of ambition, the look that she wanted something more.

Besides the fact that she was a lovely lady, she was all that he had left… all that he had left of her mother.

He had loved her mother, with her fair hair and features, he had wanted to give her a wonderful life, full of all the things a maiden deserves, but she had refused him. He couldn't make himself stop loving her though. He had always thought it was curious that Alerae had inherited dark hair, seeing as both of her parents had light hair.

It had not been pure coincidence that Alerae had run to his inn when her parents were killed.

He kept some of her and her mother's things safely tucked away. He had never told Alerae that he had loved her mother.

Now he busily paced around his small room, planning his departure. It had taken him almost three months to plan how to get her back. He knew that the elf was a warrior and he had to be well prepared. He would have to get Alerae alone to capture her.

He had spent a lot of his time trying to decide which direction to start off in. He knew he could not waste any time and that to choose the wrong direction would be to lose her. He had talked to many of the townspeople who claimed to have seen the white stallion racing down the street. He also forced his maids to tell him everything they knew, and if they knew nothing, they were punished.

"Elonre, I am leaving early. I cannot waste anymore time. I have received numerous reports that they set off to the east."

Elonre, his young assistant, nodded, "yes, master."

He set off early the next morning in the direction that Legolas and Alerae had left in, riding fast and hard, carrying only his sword, a few supplies and Alerae's mother's things.

* * *

Please review!


	19. To Mirkwood, Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own any of Middle Earth's characters or locations.

* * *

**_Back with Legolas and Alerae…_**

Legolas had finished his story that afternoon and night had come quickly, they then settled in and slept by the warm fire.

Early next morning, they rose and watched the sunrise, unaware that Alerae's former master was setting off in pursuit of them at that serene moment.

"I think I should teach you Elvish, Alerae, and improve your skill with a sword."

"I would love to learn Elvish, and I do know how to use a sword, but I haven't used one in quite some time. Perhaps you could teach me some archery as well."

"Yes I can do that, let's clean up around here though so that we can get to Mirkwood faster."

The remainder of that day was spent riding and chatting happily, Legolas occasionally using Elvish phrases and translating them for her.

Both of them were enjoying themselves greatly in one another's company and Alerae was beginning to realize that she did feel something powerful, if not love, for him.

That afternoon, they dismounted at a clearing near a small river and set up their camp.

Alerae went to bathe and once again, Legolas found himself tending to the fire wondering what she looked like.

When she returned, Legolas handed her her sword, and picked up his white knives.

"We should practice. I do not trust these lands."

She shuddered, thinking of the many beasts she had read about in "A History of Middle Earth."

She got into position and Legolas asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so."

She parried his first blow, although he was being careful to avoid hurting her.

After she had regained her confidence with the blade, he increased the pace, and she had to work harder to swing the sword and block him.

"You are doing very well, Alerae, but don't forget to be on the offensive side. You will not defeat your enemy by parrying his blows. Try to attack more."

Alerae complied and found she was becoming used to the heavy blade and able to control it quite well. Legolas was pleased that she was demonstrating that she could defend herself in case he couldn't protect her.

She grew more confident in her attacks and began to nearly match Legolas' in accuracy, but she could not keep up with his speed or his agility.

She decided to try something new and bring her sword around her body and try to hit him in the arm, of course, she had no intention of really connecting the blade to his body; however, she swung around much too fast and was not able to stop herself when she realized that Legolas was not going to parry the attack. Luckily, the blade did not hit him very hard, just hard enough to cut his tunic and draw a few drops of blood.

She immediately ran up to him and apologized, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to really hit you, and it was an accident…"

"I know, meleth, do not worry."

She stepped closer to him to examine the wound, although it did not look very bad.

"I will heal by tomorrow morn, elves heal quickly, remember."

She still was shaken by the incident, never having drawn blood from someone before and moved into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up him.

"Are you sure I haven't hurt you?"

He answered by kissing her. She was startled but settled into the kiss. His arms wound around her body and she smiled against his lips. He broke the kiss before it deepened, not wanting a repeat episode of the previous time they had kissed.

She looked up at him. "Legolas, you never told me what 'meleth' means."

He smiled down at her as her eyes sparkled. He knew he should tell her. He really did love her and she did deserve to know that. He couldn't wait forever out of fear that he would scare her.

"'Meleth' means 'love,' 'meleth nin' means 'my love.'"

To his surprise, she did not pull away from him; she simply reached up and kissed him lightly, something she had never really initiated before. When she broke the innocent kiss, he looked at her with a puzzled expression, "You are not mad at me, or worse, scared of me?"

"I knew what it meant; I asked Arwen the day before we left the White City. I was scared at first but she talked some sense into me. But what I really want to know is why do you love me? What do you think you will gain by loving me?"

Legolas took her hand and led her to the fireside, where they sat down and he carefully planned out what he was going to say.

"Alerae, I have loved you for some time now but I was afraid to tell you for fear that you would be scared of me. I am very glad to know that you understand. I love you because, well, I do. I can't explain it. I do not want to gain anything by being in love with you, just your love in return."

"What if I cannot give you that love? I hardly know what love feels like and from what I hear about your behavior with maidens, how would you know what love feels like?"

"I feel differently about you than every other maiden I have ever known. The limits of my emotions are boundless. I am willing to wait as long as you need to be intimate, because, I love you. It will take time for you. I hope that you return my love sometime though."

She moved closer to him and leaned against him, shivering slightly from the early December air.

"I have come into very good fortune to have an elf in love with me. Are you not concerned about that? You are a prince, I am a harl-"

Legolas cut her off.

"Damn it, don't even say it. I don't want to hear it, Alerae, you know that you are no such thing," he paused and then added, "the fact that I am a prince I do not consider our biggest obstacle."

"Well I am mortal. Do you have a solution for that?"

Legolas faltered, "Well, I… to be honest with you, I do not have an answer for that. We will have to see what the Valar have in store for us but know that I love you and I would do anything to have you with me."

"I won't let you do anything stupid for me Legolas."

Legolas looked away.

She sighed, knowing that he was stubborn.

Legolas got up and finished assembling his bedroll.

"We should put out the fire; I do not trust these lands enough to warrant leaving a beacon throughout the night."

Alerae nodded, although her thoughts were still on their previous conversation.

He poured water over the fire and it was quickly extinguished and then settled into his own bedroll.

A few minutes later, Alerae was shivering. The cold air managed to reach her, even through the thick blankets that she had covering her and it was even more intense without the fire. Legolas could see her shaking form from where he was lying.

He got up and searched through his pack for an extra blanket. When he found one, he moved and put it over her.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said through chattering teeth.

"Are you any warmer?"

"A little."

He pulled his bedroll over to next to hers and made them it into one, bigger bedroll, in which they could share the blankets and their body heat.

He slid into the bedroll next to her and pulled his blankets over both of them to trap the heat better. He did not move any closer to her because he did not want to make her uncomfortable but Alerae soon turned to face him and moved closer to him herself.

Her eyes did not show any fear when she put her body against his and he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. She put her head beneath his and kissed his neck. It did not take long for her shaking to cease.

"Thank you, Legolas," was the last muffled thing that he heard from her before she fell asleep.

* * *

Concerns, Complaints, Comments?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	20. To Mirkwood, Part III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or settings.

* * *

Legolas awoke to her body still pressed against his and he smiled to himself. He could get used to this. He gently woke her and she pulled away from him, slightly red at the closeness of their bodies.

They ate a quick breakfast before cleaning up their camp and setting off for another day of travel. Meanwhile, Alerae's former master was riding hard and gaining on the unsuspecting pair.

They rode most of the day, with Legolas answering Alerae's questions about Middle Earth and Mirkwood, in particular. He interjected some elvish statements as well. She was a quick learner and had a few memorized already.

As the sun set, Alerae pointed out a clearing that looked suitable for camp. They dismounted, set up their bedrolls and built a small fire.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon, the sun was gone completely and the cold air had returned. Alerae settled into her bedroll, irritable because she knew she was going to be even colder than she had been last night. However, Legolas came over and made their bedrolls one again.

This time, he pulled her close to him, burying his face in her dark hair, "You are not going to be cold tonight."

She lay contentedly and said, "Thank you again."

She spent the remainder of the night simply enjoying his warmth while he lightly slept, for she herself was tired but could not sleep, for when she had tried to she had had a terrible dream about her former life at the inn.

Alerae's master was not stopping at night. He simply did not have time. He knew that the elf had a lot of endurance and could ride all day with HIS maiden with him. He pressed on through the night, even though he could hardly tell where he was going.

The next day came all too quickly for Alerae and Legolas; Legolas was content holding Alerae close to him, her head against his heart, and Alerae was content staying warm by way of Legolas' arms.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed contentedly before he pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. This time, she did not tense at his touch. She was completely relaxed and kissed him back. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it left Alerae wondering yet again whether or not Legolas' words about intimacy were true.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They started their day as usual, making breakfast, cleaning up their camp and then setting out on horseback towards their ultimate goal, Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas told Alerae, in Elvish, that they had about three days left, as long as they did not run into any trouble.

She focused on what he said and translated it into the common tongue, and repeated it back to him. He smiled and nodded, appreciative of her desire to learn his language.

Legolas could see that the traveling was wearing on her. She was not used to journeys such as this and she was fatigued; however, she had not complained once to Legolas.

He decided that they should stop early that day, even if it would set them back a little. She had been riding with him that day, with her now loyal horse following behind.

She looked at him questioningly when he dismounted.

"What are you doing? There are still a few hours before sunset."

"I am aware, but you need rest. I could use some as well. And besides, there is a lake not too far from this clearing."

She nodded and dismounted, leading her horse towards the area. Legolas built a fire, which he planned to put out at dusk, and started to set up their bedrolls.

"Legolas, where is the lake you were talking about? I don't see it."

"It is there, through those trees. It is a little ways away. I will go with you."

Alerae looked at the trees. "No, I will be fine on my own; I will ride."

"Alerae, I do not trust this area. If you are planning to bathe and you don't want me present, at least take your sword."

"Alright, alright, but I don't see what you are so concerned about."

He stood up and pulled her close. "I wouldn't want to lose you," he whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly before whistling for Astalder.

Her loyal mare trotted up and she mounted, taking two of the riding dresses that needed to be washed and her sword with her. She found the lake easily, although it was a little ways away from camp.

She dismounted and decided to clean the dresses before bathing herself.

She lifted up the hem of her dress and dipped her feet into the cold water and shivered, missing the warm, hot baths that she had in Minas Tirith. She soon cleared her head of these thoughts and focused on the task ahead of her. She leaned down to the cold water and started to clean the dirty dresses.

Meanwhile, Alerae's former master was approaching the very same clearing. He had been following the river for days, in the hopes that his prey would be doing the same thing. He was busily trying to conjure a plan on how to recover Alerae from that bastard.

He was not leaving without her.

As he rode up to the clearing, he saw her womanly form crouched down at the water's edge, holding some clothing. He smiled when he saw her. So this would be easier than he thought. He could not believe his good fortune when he saw that the elf was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Please review!


	21. To Mirkwood, Part IV

**Disclaimer:** Nope, _Lord of the Rings_ and everything related to it in this story is Tolkien's.

**Author's Note**: I shamelessly stuck another Orlando movie quote in this chapter! See if you recognize it.

* * *

Alerae's horse, Astalder, was getting agitated, as she sensed the presence of evil approaching. However, Alerae was too caught up in her task to pay attention to her mare's nervous whinnying.

Her master dismounted as silently as he could and picked up his sword, slowly stalking up behind her. When she finally heard him approach, she assumed it to be Legolas.

"I thought you were not going to follow me here, Legolas."

There was silence.

"Legolas?" She spun around and stood up to meet the one man who had made her life a living hell.

"How did you..." Her voice was little more than a whisper, "Why?"

"That's right, my little darling, your precious little elf isn't going to save you now." The man was glaring at her, his eyes full of vengeance and, if she guessed correctly, lust.

Before she could turn to run, he grabbed her arm and placed one hand over her mouth, muffling a scream.

He roughly threw her to the ground and looked down at her, disgusted.

"All I ever did was love you, you ungrateful little whore. That elf better not have touched you, or I will kill him too. I have fifty men waiting in the forest and if you scream, they will attack him."

She was shaking and calculating what she should do. She was pinned underneath one of his feet, but her mouth was free and she could yell and scream if she chose, but Legolas, he would be unprepared. If her master was telling the truth, Legolas would die.

_No, I can't let him have both of us… _

When her master was satisfied that she was not going to scream, he unsheathed his sword, and unbuttoned his pants as he got down on top of her. He held the blade to her throat as he pulled her dress up her legs.

"No, please, don't do this…" She was letting silent tears fall down her cheeks.

She suddenly realized that no one was going to help her. Legolas was nowhere in sight, and she would be raped and taken back to the inn if she did not act now.

She reached her hand up to her bodice, where Arwen had taught her to keep a dagger. She began to untie it, all the while staring into the dark eyes of the man above her.

"Very good, Alerae, it is no use to struggle. You must have missed this."

She said nothing but reached her hand into her dress. Her master's eyes were closed and it was obvious that he was unaware of what she was truly doing. She took a deep breath and then grabbed the dagger and thrust it up into his chest.

When he felt the dagger pierce through his chest, he opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He made eye contact with her, his eyes wide with shock, "No, Alerae, I love you… I love you like I loved your mother. No…" His voice got weaker and weaker as he fell down on top of her, collapsing as he slowly bled to death.

Astalder had had enough. Alerae's horse raced back to Legolas and Arod, agitated and neighing incessantly. Legolas saw her and was immediately alarmed. If Alerae's horse was here, where was Alerae? He picked up his white knives and took off down the path.

He came onto the scene and rushed over to a very bloody Alerae, worry etched into every perfect inch of his face. He could not see her face, as the body of a man was on top of her. He pushed the body off of her and looked down at her. Her dress was up around her thighs and her bodice was untied. Her hair was a mess and there was blood all over her.

"Alerae, I'm here, I am so sorry… please say that you are unharmed."

She brought herself to sit up, not caring that a fair amount of her cleavage was showing. She was visibly shaking.

"I killed him…" She held her blood-stained hands out in front of her and stared at them, as her shaking increased.

"I've done… murder." She looked down at the ground.

Legolas kneeled down and lifted her head, "He deserved to die for what he did to you and countless other women, and you killed him only in self defense."

"I ended someone's life… I…" She leaned forward into Legolas' arms. She was not crying, but still was shaking from the incident. He rubbed her back soothingly and spoke in Elvish softly to further calm her. Her heartbeat was racing.

He picked her up and carried her from the clearing, towards the camp that he had made for them. She clung to him the entire way. When they arrived, he placed her down on his bedroll.

"Alerae, you should get out of that dress. It is covered in blood. I will be back in a few minutes, change while I am gone."

She nodded and watched him turn and leave, down the pathway that they had come from. When she was sure he was out of sight, she stood up and began to peel off the blood-soaked dress. As she thought about how lucky it was not her own blood staining the dress, she remembered her master's warning. There were fifty men, surrounding this very clearing. She inhaled sharply and pulled her dress back up.

She ran down the pathway, hoping he had not gotten too far, "Legolas! Legolas! Come back!"

He turned and caught her in his arms, "Alerae, are you okay? What is going on?"

"My master said that there are fifty armed men surrounding us, waiting to kill us. That is why I couldn't scream for you when he attacked me… he told me that they would kill you."

Legolas looked around. If there were fifty large, clumsy men in the forest, he would definitely know about it.

"Alerae, that was a lie. He was saying that to intimidate you because he knew that if you alerted me, he would not have been able to defeat me. I promise there is no one else in these woods."

She nodded silently and turned, but was stopped by Legolas' gentle embrace. "All is well, Alerae, he deserved that death. I am proud of you."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead before letting go of her.

"I am going to go clean up… you should return to the camp and get changed."

"Alright, thank you Legolas."

He smiled at her before turning and continuing down the path. She returned to the clearing cautiously and proceeded to get changed.

* * *

Comments, Concerns, Questions?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	22. After the Blood has been Shed

**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? I obviously don't own Legolas, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about him.

* * *

Legolas entered the clearing and walked over to the man that Alerae had once referred to as "master." He picked up the bag that the man had discarded on the ground when he had attacked Alerae. It was filled with food rations, maps and a small, worn leather book. He picked up the bag and left the clearing with Alerae's sword.

He returned to Alerae, who had changed into a pair of breeches and a shirt. He put the bag down on the ground and asked her if she wanted to see what was inside it.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready." She was staring straight ahead, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Legolas sat down next to her.

"Legolas, I killed him." She drew her knees up to her.

"Yes, you did. He deserved it. You need not feel guilty nor ashamed Alerae."

She nodded and moved closer to him. He pulled her to him so that she was leaning against his chest and said, "I love you, Alerae."

She looked at him and his eyes clearly showed the love he felt for her. She suddenly realized the truth. She loved him, too. There was no denying it now. He had rescued her from the hell that she had been living in, taught her so many things, taken care of her, and showed her that not all men are monsters. She loved him for all of those things and for the person he was.

"I… I love you, too," she said, her voice shaking.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Legolas pulled her close and immediately claimed her lips. She smiled against him and he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, she buried her face in his shoulder. He brought his arms around her and gently massaged her back. She winced as he ran his hand over a raw wound, although it was covered by the shirt she had on.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing..."

"Turn around."

She turned around in his arms and he saw the bright red stain on her upper back.

"You are bleeding, let me see the wound."

She looked uncomfortable, "I can do it myself."

"How can you do it yourself? You need to have it cleaned up, Alerae. It is bleeding a lot."

She turned back to face him and seemed to think about it for a few moments, "Fine."

He started to lift up her shirt and she moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Alerae, I need to see your back. I have to take this off of you."

"No, you will be disgusted when you see my back," she said, remembering the brand on her upper back.

"What are you talking about? It is just a cut. Relax, Alerae. I won't hurt you."

She nodded nervously and turned again. She felt his hands return to her shirt and slide it up over her shoulders and look at her back. The wound was apparent but it did not look very serious. He cleaned it up with alcohol and then bandaged it.

His eyes then wandered over her bare back, landing on the brand she bore. He traced it with his thumb, his fingers lightly brushing over her skin.

A shiver ran down her spine at his touch and she looked down nervously.

"I told you it was disgusting. I don't blame you if you change your mind about me."

"You are being ridiculous. Everyone has scars, Alerae. I love you regardless of any physical imperfection you have. Anyway, it makes you unique." He slid a new shirt over her shoulders before she turned around to face him.

"Don't lie just to make me feel better. It's gross."

He pulled her close to him, "It is not."

She didn't argue with him anymore. He didn't seem phased by her embarrassing mark and she realized that she didn't have to be ashamed in front of him. She smiled at him gratefully and rested against him, soon succumbing to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Legolas awoke and found the space beside him empty and was immediately alarmed.

"Alerae?" He sat up and saw her sitting by a small fire she had built, clutching her master's bag.

He let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and moved to where she was sitting.

"Alerae, you do not have to go through his things. We can just leave the bag here."

"No, there may be some of my things that he took from me in that bag. I am just nervous to open it."

"Take your time, Alerae."

Legolas moved to the fire, tending it and then picking up a pile of his clothes. He glanced back at Alerae before disappearing down the path towards the lake.

Alerae picked up the bag and nervously opened it. She pulled out the maps that were on the top of the bag and looked at them. Routes were written all over the map with notes and death threats to that "bastard of an elf." She shuddered and then moved on to the other objects in the bag.

She found few days supply of food and drinking water and set it aside, although she was not too interested in eating it. The next thing she pulled out of the bag was the leather-bound book. She held it in her hands and knew she had seen it before.

* * *

Comments, Concerns, Questions?

Call (toll free) 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	23. A New Destination

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or places associated with Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

* * *

She opened the book slowly and saw that it was a journal. She began to read the first entry, which was scrawled in a handwriting that was similar to her own.

_My wedding day. The best day of my life. I am so excited for this day, even if my father does not support my choice of husband. I love him… with his flaxen locks and his brown eyes. He is the best thing I have ever had. I am nervous, though. My hand maiden is telling me that I must prepare. Until next time…_

Alerae realized at that moment that this was her mother's journal and tears came to her eyes. Legolas, with his heightened sense of hearing, detected her muffled sob and walked over to her. The journal was open on the ground and he picked it up. From reading the first entry, he deduced that the journal had once belonged to Alerae's mother.

He put his arms around Alerae and let her cry into his shoulder. When her tears had ceased, she pulled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes.

"How did he get this?" Suddenly, she remembered what her master had said to her when he was trying to rape her, "_I love you like I loved your mother_." What did that mean?

Legolas shook his head, "I know not; did your mother know him?"

"I don't think so, I certainly hope not."

She shuddered at the thought of her master having relations with her mother. _What if…_ _No, it can't be,_ she thought.

Legolas could see the scared look in her eyes, "What are you thinking about, Alerae?"

"Well, both of my parents have light hair, and yet I have dark hair, like my master... and he had my mother's journal. What if… if my mother was raped by him and I am the product?"

Legolas was also hit with the possibility of that chain of events. That would be the worse possible situation. "No Alerae, have faith in the fact that your mother had no intimate relations with him, it may have been pure coincidence that he had her journal."

"How is it pure coincidence? He said to me 'I love you like I loved your mother;' he did know her."

"There is one who can tell you the truth about your heritage. She is the lady of light, Lady Galadriel."

Alerae's expression remained unchanged. "I read about her, the great elven sorceress. She is all-knowing, yet in my heart, I already know that he must be my father. It is the only possible solution."

"No, Alerae. It is not, you must not believe that. We shall make a detour on our trip and head to Lothlorien instead. You deserve to know the truth."

She nodded and moved into his arms, allowing him to hold her while her mind tried to sort out the recent events in her life.

Legolas brought her out of her reverie, "We should eat something and then set out. We will need to head in a different direction to get to Lorien."

"Are you sure about going to Lorien, didn't your father want you home for a reason?"

"He can wait a week or two longer." He stood up and returned to making breakfast. Alerae picked up the journal and read the next entry.

_Our wedding was fabulous. I couldn't be happier. I just know my life is going to be perfect with him. Our wedding night was amazing, I am so glad that I waited until that night to lose my maidenhood. It was incredible. Oh, he is here now, forgive me, but I would rather spend quality time with him than write in this journal… until next time…_

Alerae put the journal down and looked at Legolas. Her mother had said that her wedding night was amazing… did that mean that Legolas had been telling the truth?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the fair elf served her. While she ate, she thought about her mother's words. She had seemed very happy with her husband and it looked as though they had a promising life together.

When she had finished eating, Alerae and Legolas cleaned up the camp before riding off, this time, towards Lorien.

They rode mostly in silence, each thinking about the events of the last few days. Before they knew it, the sun was starting to sink in the west.

Alerae set up their bedrolls as one again and Legolas started to build a fire. Alerae sat down and began to read the journal again.

_I know it has been quite a long time since I last wrote, but I have been very busy. My husband and I have moved into a beautiful new cabin, not far from Rohan. Everything is going well. I hope that I can have a child soon, for that would make my life complete._

Alerae went on to read the next entry, which was from a few months after the last:

_Everything was fine until today… I received a note; it was a love note from some unknown admirer. It said how much he loved me and how much he had always loved me. I don't know what to make of it. My husband is furious. He is accusing me of being unfaithful! Me? I love him so much! All I want to do is have his child. I hope this will all be resolved come morning._

Alerae wondered why her father had been so cruel. Her mother wouldn't have cheated. Her parents loved one another. She put down the journal when Legolas served her.

"Have you discovered anything yet?"

"No, well, I don't think so. She was writing about her wedding day and how happy she was. Then she wrote about how wonderful their relationship was and then did not write for a month. The next entry told of a love note she received."

Legolas nodded. "You will know soon enough."

They finished eating and Alerae cleaned up. Legolas tended to the horses before going to their bedroll.

"How is that wound, Alerae?"

She was lying next to him, with one of his arms around her waist.

"It is fine… I think. It kind of hurts today but I can tolerate it."

He smiled at her, she had not complained once on their entire trip.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No, it will be fine, I'm sure."

"It could probably use some new bandages, let me see."

The both sat up and Alerae turned away from him before pulling off her shirt. She covered her chest with her hands as he examined her back.

He undressed the wound and then poured alcohol on it before re-bandaging it.

He helped her back into her shirt and she turned around and smiled at him.

"We should get some rest."

Alerae lay back down next to him and he put an arm around her waist again.

He put his head against the back of hers, breathing in the scent of her beautiful, dark hair.

"I love you, Alerae."

She turned around to face him, looking into his crystalline eyes longingly.

"I love you, too. I didn't know it before, but now I do, and I am glad."

She paused and moved closer to him, "I didn't think men were worthy of a woman's love. I didn't think I could ever love anyone, but I do. You have shown me so much, although I am not worthy of you."

He moved so that their foreheads were touching.

"Alerae, you do not know just how worthy you are..."

He was cut off by her kiss, as she planted her lips on his and wrapped her arms around him as best she could while lying next to him.

After ending the kiss, she said, "I trust you, and that is saying a lot for me. Thank you for everything you have done."

He smiled and drew her closer to him before whispering into her ear, "Goodnight."

She moved closer, so that their bodies were touching, and brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Goodnight to you, meleth."

Her warm breath on the sensitive tips of his ears made him shiver.

"What was that, surely the perfect elf is not cold?"

Legolas cleared his throat, "Nay, not cold. The tips of my ears are... sensitive."

She blushed, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

They settled next to one another and let sleep claim them. Alerae did not have a single dream that night.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	24. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim to own any of Tolkien's characters or settings.

* * *

She woke up to Legolas' body pressed against hers, his chiseled chest against her womanly figure. She pulled out of his arms and picked up her mother's journal again.

The next entry was from a few months after the previous one.

_He hasn't been paying that much attention to me lately. Well, since the note came. I know not who that letter was from. We have been at odds for some time now, and I haven't been writing. I miss our intimacies and I want a child to love. I am hoping that we can put this behind us very soon. Until next time…_

Alerae went on to read the next entry, dated several weeks later.

_Things remain the same. I cry almost every night now. He won't even sleep in the same room as me anymore. I need him, doesn't he understand? I have tried to talk to him and he just doesn't listen. I don't know why we have had this falling out but I can't live like this anymore. _

Alerae put the journal down when Legolas moved beside her, "Good morning, meleth."

"Good morning."

Legolas sat up and put an arm around her.

"Anything?" He asked, glancing at the journal Alerae held open in her hands.

"No, but it seems that my parents had a tough time with their marriage. I never knew that."

"Most people do not know when there are problems inside of marriages, even the children." The sat in companionable silence for a few moments while Alerae thought about her parents and the relationship they had shared.

Legolas finally spoke, "When do you wish to start traveling again?"

"Soon, let me read a little more and eat something and then we can go."

"That sounds good. I will make something. You keep reading."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss before standing up and lighting a fire.

She continued reading. The next entry was from two weeks after the previous.

_Things have not really improved. We sleep in the same bed again, and he says that nothing is wrong, but we barely talk and he never wants to be intimate. I feel very neglected. I went to the market yesterday and I met an elf… yes, an elf. I have never met one before but I must say he was incredible looking. He said he was traveling through and would be staying for a few weeks. I am surprised at how kind he was to me. I hope to see him again._

Alerae wondered who this elf was before reading the next entry.

_My husband is still neglecting my needs. I love him but right now I don't like him. He is making me feel unwanted. He locks himself away in his study for days at a time. At this rate, I will never be pregnant. _

_I did have one good thing happen to me yesterday. I met that lovely elf again. I hadn't meant to appear so disheartened, and I did not think that I did, but he figured it out. I eventually told him everything. I probably shouldn't have but he is the only person I have to talk to. _

_I hope things return to normal soon, but I can only hope. Until next time…_

Alerae smiled. Elves were intriguing, weren't they?

Just as she was thinking about Legolas, he walked over and handed her a plate of… something.

"I burnt it a little." He had a lopsided smile on his face as she took the plate and stared at the meal on it.

"Um, thank you." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"I know, I hardly cook as well as you… but please forgive me, I wasn't brought up cooking."

She tentatively tasted the food, if that's what you could call it.

"It's alright. I forgive you, how could I not when I love you?"

Just hearing it from her lips again made him want to hold her and kiss her, which he did. She dropped the plate as he, a little exuberantly, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Legolas shifted his weight and soon, she was beneath him.

He continued to kiss her as his actions grew more and more urgent. He didn't stop until he felt her gently applying pressure to his chest, which he took as a sign to get off of her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. They sat in heavy silence until he saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

A few minutes passed before she said, "Legolas, I know you have not had… pleasurable company for a while but..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Alerae, I love you, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I mean not to."

"I know that, I'm just not ready for that, and I don't know if I ever will be."

He nodded and apologized for ending their meal.

"It's quite alright. You tasted better than that food anyway."

He laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We should keep going. We will be there by tonight if we leave now."

She nodded and proceeded to help him clean up the camp.

They mounted, each on their own horses and set off.

Alerae loved Astalder, her mare. She was a strong and loyal horse to Alerae. Alerae had not ridden in years, but her apprehensiveness about it had faded and now she was ever eager to ride, even preferring riding alone to sharing a horse with Legolas.

The pair rode for the remainder of the day with conversation about the Fellowship, Mirkwood and their destination, Lothlorien.

Dusk came but Legolas pressed on, knowing that they were not far from reaching the borders of the Golden Wood, where they would be safe.

"Legolas, shouldn't we stop?" She was not given an answer, because five archers dropped from the trees and blocked their path.

Alerae screamed and turned her horse to run when Legolas said, "Stop, Alerae."

She looked at him unsurely and then surveyed the scene in front of her. The archers were elves, with long golden hair, not too different from Legolas'.

Legolas started to speak elvish to the archers. She could make out a few words, such as "mae govannen" and "mankoi naa lle sinome?" (What are you doing here?).

After the elves had obviously recognized each other, the leader of the archers being Thalion, they turned to her.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak Elvish?)

Legolas answered for her in elvish and the archers switched to the common tongue.

"Welcome, milady, to the Golden Wood."

She nodded, speechless of the beauty of this forest in the waning light.

They followed Thalion, who had replaced Haldir after his death, and the rest of the elven archers. The sun was completely gone and Alerae was having trouble seeing.

She reached out in the darkness and grabbed someone's cloak, which she assumed was Legolas'.

She felt the person stop and turn.

"Are you alright, my lady?" It was Thalion, the march warden.

"Oh, I'm very sorry my lord. I thought that…"

Legolas moved closer to her and looped his arm with hers, "I'm right here, meleth."

Although Alerae couldn't see it, Thalion raised an eyebrow at Legolas' words.

He had known the Prince for quite some time, although they were not very good friends. There was some unstated competition between them, but they were civil to one another.

They walked through the beautiful forest for some time before reaching the residence of the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

They walked up the winding staircase until reaching the ethereal flet. Lady Galadriel was waiting for them at the top.

"Lord Legolas and Lady Alerae, welcome."

Alerae could not find it in her to make eye contact with the elleth, but Legolas seemed to be able to, although he was very respectful and reserved.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

The Lady of the Wood went on to discuss seemingly unimportant details, when Alerae heard her fluid voice in her mind. She could hear her speaking of their accommodations in the background but somehow could hear other words in her head.

"Look at me, child."

She looked over at Legolas briefly, he was still answering Galadriel.

"Child."

Alerae brought herself to lift her head and look at the Lady of Light.

"I know of your past and your present, but your future you must decide."

She nodded, trying to maintain eye contact.

"I will call for you when the time is right." The voice faded from Alerae's mind.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	25. Where The Truth Is Found

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still do not own Legolas, or any of Tolkien's wonderful Middle Earth.

* * *

Another elf came up and led the pair away. Legolas watched Alerae as her eyes wandered from one intricate detail of the room to another, speechless. Lothlorien was certainly a lot to take in.

She looked at the elf leading them. He was attractive and had golden hair like the other elves she had met and she realized how much she would stick out among elves with her dark hair.

They walked across a glittering bridge and down a flight of stairs. They were led down a path towards a tall mallorn tree. They walked up the spiral stairs that surrounded the tree until reaching the flet. It afforded them a great deal of privacy.

"This is where you will stay." The elf said concisely before taking his leave.

Legolas turned to her and smiled, "How do you like Lorien?"

She turned around and stared at their accommodations.

"I love it; this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Is this really where we are to stay?"

"Of course."

"This is amazing; I have never slept in a tree before." She walked around the airy room and examined every corner.

"Are we staying in one together?"

Legolas had been wondering the same thing. He knew that Galadriel always provided appropriate accommodations and based them on her observations, which were always correct.

"I think so; we would have been shown to another if Lady Galadriel meant to give us separate places to stay."

She nodded. "Is there a bathing room?"

"Yes, but hot water has to be brought up from the spring below. Lighting a fire beneath the bath is not advised in the treetops."

"Oh, well I don't want to do all that tonight. We're tired… well at least I am."

"I will do it for you. We could always save water by bathing together."

Her head snapped up, "What?"

He laughed, "Relax, Alerae, I was only jesting."

She sighed, "I don't know if you were, but fine."

He smiled, "I will get the water for your bath. Just relax."

"Thank you Legolas." She watched him disappear down the stairs to the forest floor below. She explored the room further, looking at the beautiful elven carvings that adorned the room. It was amazing. The chilly night air that was moving through the room was refreshing, even though it made her shiver. She wondered why Galadriel had chosen to have her and Legolas share a room. It was then that she realized that the flet only had one bed, although a large one.

It was then that Legolas came back up the stairs and walked over to the corner of the room where he pulled a rope up that held a bucket of steaming hot water. He carried it to the bathtub that was partially hidden by a curtain and filled the tub, having to pull up several more buckets.

"Thank you so much, Legolas."

"Thank you for being so agreeable on our entire trip. I thought you would have complained like most maidens would have."

She smiled and walked over to the bathing room. It was separated only by a sheer curtain. Legolas sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots and started unclasping his tunic.

"Legolas… this isn't very private."

"The water is going to get cold, do you not trust me?"

She simply turned around and disappeared behind the curtain, even though her profile was still visible behind it. Legolas couldn't help but watch as she pulled off her riding dress. He shivered thinking about what she looked like. He wondered when he would finally be able to find out himself, instead of wondering.

He heard her let out an exhausted sigh as she slid into the hot water.

He pulled the rest of his clothes off and changed into a new pair of breeches before getting into the bed. About a half an hour later, Alerae emerged from behind the curtain, with dripping wet hair and a dark nightdress on.

He moved over in the bed to make room for her and she sat down next to him.

"The water cooled down. How late is it?"

"I believe it is quite late. We should get some rest."

She shivered as her cold, wet hair left water running down her back. She stood up and dried it with a towel again, though it remained damp. She lay down next to him and shivered.

He pulled her close, his exposed chest pressed up against her and one arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Her shivering ceased and she fell asleep contentedly.

She awoke to the sound of a light voice. She looked over at Legolas. He was still asleep. She could hear beautiful voices singing through the trees, but the voice was louder. She soon recognized it as Lady Galadriel's and focused her attention to listen to what she was saying to her.

"Come, child. There is much we must discuss."

She stood up, escaping from Legolas' protective hold on her waist and changing into a more proper dress, the midnight blue one that Arwen had given her. She walked gracefully down the stairs and followed the voice down the path towards Galadriel's home in the treetops.

Galadriel was waiting by a stream at the base of the tree.

"Welcome child, sit down."

She motioned for Alerae to sit on the ornate bench carved out of mallorn wood that was placed next to the small stream. The sun was just rising, painting the sky into a beautiful mural.

Alerae sat down and Lady Galadriel took a seat next to her.

"I know why you are here, and I know what you have been through to get here."

Alerae was amazed. Seeing the lady in person was much more intense than imagining her in the book she had been reading.

"The torment you have suffered through has been great, but you must learn to put that behind you, for that time is over. Legolas cares for you very much, this you know."

"Yes, milady."

"You are safe in Lorien and safe with Legolas. You are here because you desire to know more of your lineage."

"Yes, that is correct."

Galadriel smiled, "You must determine your heritage. Both of your parents loved you very much. Your previous master plays an important part in your story but you must find out for yourself where it is that you come from."

"But, milady, how am I to do that?"

"The truth is encased in your mother's journal. That is where you shall find it."

"Thank you, milady."

"You should go and seek Legolas. Tell him of your love. Let him love you, you will find that it is worth it."

She nodded, blushing slightly and stood up.

She bowed to Galadriel before turning and disappearing down the path.

She climbed back up the stairs to her flet and found Legolas still lightly sleeping. She smiled and sat down next to him. He unconsciously reached out for her, but when his hands found the space next to him empty, his eyes opened.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to talk to Lady Galadriel."

Legolas sat up, "And what did she tell you?" His curiosity was apparent.

"She told me that I must find out my lineage myself, by reading my mother's journal."

She nestled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then you should get reading, but today, I want to show you around Lorien. It is beautiful, like you."

She smiled and nuzzled against him, and then brought her face up to his and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Legolas. Thank you so much."

"I love you too, Alerae." He held her close to him as the sun began to stream into the flet.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?"

"About what, meleth?"

"About everything…"

"I always told you the truth, but what do you mean?"

"I mean, about, err... intimacy."

He smiled at her, maybe he was getting through to her.

"Yes, of course. I know what those men did to you did not feel good, but then again, they were forcing themselves on you and taking only their own pleasure. As I said, it is not supposed to be like that."

"Mmmm." She moved even closer to him, still wondering.

"Do you want to find out firsthand?" He whispered into her ear.

She moved placed her lips almost against the tip of his ear, "Not yet."

He sighed contentedly as her warm breath made his entire body shiver and he realized how long it had been since he had taken a maiden to bed. Since he had left Mirkwood, anyway. And not once had he wanted any other than Alerae.

She placed her forehead against his, continuing, "Not yet, maybe someday, but by no one but you."

Hearing this made his heart sing and he brought his lips to hers.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, simply enjoying the morning sun and each other's affection.

"Do you wish to see all of Lorien's wonders?" Legolas looked at her eagerly, his eyes bright.

"Yes, very much."

"Well, let us get up and get ready to go."

Legolas got dressed behind the bathing curtain and then took her hand in his and led her down the steep steps to the path below.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	26. Finding the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own LOTR or any of its fine characters (i.e. Legolas).

* * *

He led her about Lorien, explaining the wonders of the Golden Wood. She was clearly amazed at its beauty, age and wisdom. He showed her the hot springs and the beautiful Mallorn trees.

At the base of one, she asked, "Do you climb?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, I have been since I was an elfling."

In her good spirit, she turned around from him and attempted to climb the enormous tree. She found that she was able to get a few feet off the ground before she reached a branch that she could sit on. Legolas smiled up at her from the ground.

"Come up here, my lord."

"I only will if you stop calling me your lord."

"If you wish, my lord."

He let out an exasperated sigh at her sarcasm and started to come after her. He was able to pull himself up to her branch easily and he smiled at her.

He climbed past her, so that he was at least ten feet off the ground and a few feet higher than her. She looked up at him, competitiveness written all over her face. She started to climb higher as well, until she reached his branch. He gave her a swift kiss before setting off towards the top again. She remained where she was and watched him ascend.

He settled himself on another branch and waited for her to climb up to him. She set off but lost her footing a few feet below him. He watched in horror as she fell to the ground below and landed in the tall grass on her back. He leapt down from the tree to the ground next to her.

"Alerae, are you well?"

Her eyes were closed and she was not moving or speaking.

"Alerae…" He gently shook her. "Alerae, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Legolas? What happened?"

"Thank Elbereth, I never would have forgiven myself if you were seriously hurt. You fell out of the tree."

She sat up but was too dizzy to move and slumped over in his arms.

"It is getting late, can you walk?"

"No, I don't think so." She watched the sun as it began its descent behind the tree tops, which looked like gold in the waning light.

Legolas picked her up and started walking down the path towards their flet. They were in a secluded part of the forest but they would have to pass an area of activity before reaching their destination.

"Legolas, you don't have to carry me… just give me a minute and I will be fine." She stared at his hair which appeared to be glowing as the sun's last rays hit it.

"No, I like carrying you." He walked out into a clearing, where two golden-haired elves looked at him curiously. Alerae buried her head into his shoulder.

"Alerae, they are just jealous that they don't have someone as beautiful as you in their arms."

She looked up at him from her position in his arms, "I can only imagine what they are thinking of us now, and what they will say once we have disappeared."

"I care not." He walked on decidedly and they finally reached the base of the tree.

"Can you make it up to the flet?"

"It is just a few steps, I can make it. Thank you for carrying me though."

He stayed on the ground below in case she was to fall and only began his own climb when he was sure she was in the flet safely.

She settled onto the bed after changing behind the curtain and waited for Legolas. While she waited, she picked up her mother's journal and read the next entry.

_I received another love note today. Whoever this person is, they surely are persistent. Unfortunately, my husband saw it and is even angrier than before…although luckily, at whoever wrote the note, not myself. He is still ignoring me most of the time, I wonder if he has a mistress who keeps him occupied… I must not be good enough for him._

_I met that elf again, his name is Sidhion, and he told me his name means peace. He is the peace in my life right now. He comes to talk to me when he has a spare moment and it really does help to have someone truly listen to my problems and seemingly care. I know that I shoudn't be seeing him as I am, but my husband pays so little attention to me and my family lives so far away… I simply must have someone to talk to. Forgive me. Until next time…_

She was saddened at the thought of her mother's despair. She had never known that her father had neglected her. Of course, all of this happened before she was born. She put down the journal as Legolas got into the bed beside her.

She moved down into the bed and against him and told him about the journal entry.

"It sounds as though your parents had a rocky marriage. You must not give up hope though that the man you knew as your father was your true father. They must have made love occasionally."

"It said that she suspected he had a mistress."

"Do not dwell on that, she may have simply been reading too much into his behavior."

"I hope so, I so want him to be my father. I always loved him as my father."

He pulled her close to him and started to kiss her. He slowly deepened the kiss until their tongues were locked together. She moaned against him as he drew her body closer to his. She could feel the heat coming off his body but had no desire to stop his actions. He kissed her harder and more urgently and ran his hand down her body.

She continued to moan as her fingers got lost in his golden hair. She didn't even realize what was happening as he turned her on her back and placed himself strategically above her, with his weight on his elbows. He continued to kiss her as he felt himself harden in his breeches. As difficult as it was, he stopped himself when he felt her grow tense underneath him.

"Alerae… must I stop?" His voice was deep and husky.

She looked up into his eyes, which had become as dark and as stormy as the seas. She felt feelings that she had never experienced before pulsing through her veins and she was aware of his current state. It was obvious that he was having trouble even keeping himself in check.

When she didn't answer, he continued.

He kissed her and allowed her to feel his arousal against her thigh as he trailed his kisses down her neck. She moaned again and tried to discern the foreign feelings that were pulsing through her body. She wanted to stop him and her head and heart were reminding her of all the terrible sexual experiences she had had… but her body was giving in.

He returned to her lips and started to untie her dress urgently.

He heard her voice; it was firm and determined, "Stop, Legolas."

"Alerae…" He already had half of the ties of her dress undone and his breeches were uncomfortably tight, "Please, don't stop me now."

She shifted underneath him, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not now, not ever."

He let out a pained sigh and rolled off of her so that he was lying on his side next to her.

She moved as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Alerae, I wouldn't have hurt you. I won't hurt you."

"No. I said no."

He sat up, uncomfortably, as he started to feel pain between his legs.

"Fine, but first tell me why." His voice faltered.

"I am sorry, Legolas. It is my own fault that I was letting my body win for much too long. I simply cannot… It pains me too much to think of letting you…"

"But Alerae, that did not feel like before, did it?"

"No, and if that was all it would amount to, I would have let you continue until the end of my days, but I know what you ultimately desired… I think it was very apparent."

"Alerae, those feelings of pleasure that you were feeling, they would have tripled if you had let me continue. You simply must let someone show you."

"I just don't know, Legolas. If anyone is to ever show me, it will be you, I promise that much. I am sorry for denying you."

"All is forgiven, although it is your right to tell me no. I just wish you hadn't waited so long to do so. I love you Alerae, and I always will. I need you right now, but for you, I will wait."

"You could simply go spend the night with some elven maiden. At least she would satisfy you."

He looked disgusted and disappointed at all at the same time, "I desire no one but you, Alerae. They would not satisfy me, only serve to make me want you more. And why would you degrade yourself enough to think it is fine for me sleep with someone else when I have told you of my love for you."

"You are not married to me; therefore, you are not bound to only me."

"Some humans may behave that way when they claim to be in love, but true love means being loyal to that one person. I love you and even if I wanted another maiden, I would not take her to bed just to feed my desire."

She smiled, amazed at how devoted he truly was to her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you, Legolas. I need and love you as well, but right now, I am not ready to give you what you seek."

"That is not all I that I seek from you, meleth." The pain between his legs was bearable now and he settled back down into the bed, "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?"

"There is no where else, at least not in here. I don't mind sleeping next to you. We have done so many times before. I am not scared of you."

She nestled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Legolas."

She faintly heard "and I you" before she fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke up early the next morning and heard Legolas' faint and steady breathing. She remembered his actions the previous evening and found herself lingering on the fact that her body would have been glad to let Legolas continue. However, her mind sent her frightening images of all the terrible experiences she had had in the past when he had made advances.

She knew she had to stop letting those images come through to her heart… her thoughts were interrupted when Legolas' hold on her waist tightened and he opened his eyes. He had grown accustomed to sleeping with his eyes closed while he was traveling with the Fellowship, all of which seemed uncomfortable with it except Aragorn, who had lived amongst elves his entire life.

"Good morning, meleth."

Legolas smiled but then said, "I am sorry for my actions last night."

"Oh, it's alright. I understand, and I appreciate the fact that you would even want me. I love you Legolas, and at some point, I will be ready for that. I am trying, I really am."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are, Alerae. I love you as well, and do not rush yourself simply to please me," he paused, eager to change the subject, "Do you wish to stay in Lorien until you have finished reading your mother's journal?"

Alerae looked at the leather-bound book that was sitting by the bed.

"Yes, if it is not too much trouble, that is. If you need to leave, I suppose that I could stay here."

"I wouldn't think of leaving without you. I want you to come with me to Mirkwood."

She smiled at him, "Well then, I will have to spend most of the day reading, so that I can finish and determine my true lineage."

"That is fine, I wish to go and talk to an old friend. I will return in a few hours."

He got out of the bed and put on a tunic, before exiting the flet to the ground below. Alerae turned over and sighed. She wanted to find out the truth but was terrified of it.

She fixed the pillows so that she could recline on them and breathed in Legolas' intoxicating scent that remained on the bed.

She opened the journal to the marked page and began reading.

_I have been receiving more and more letters. This person claims that he will stop at nothing to have me as his. He says that he has an inn that he would like me to work at, although I know not of what he writes of. _

_Matters between my husband and I have not improved either. One thing I recently noticed is that Sidhion, my elf friend, has brilliant green eyes. I have never seen anyone with eyes like his… oh; I am getting off of subject again. Anyway, I have resigned myself to the fact that I will probably never have a child. Until next time…_

Alerae turned the page that seemed like it had been stained with tears at some time.

_Early this morning, my husband had already left the house, and there was a knock at the door. There stood a man with dark features and dark eyes that chilled me to the bone. I must say that I felt threatened by his very presence. He handed me a paper and left. I opened it and it was another letter professing his love for me and directions to the inn he owned. He must know more than I thought because he attacked my marriage in his letter. I have cried many hours already. Oh, there is someone knocking at the door, gladly, it sounds light and caring… like a certain elf that I know. Until next time…_

Alerae sighed and knew that the man that her mother had been describing was her previous master, the man that she had killed. She had accepted the fact that she had committed murder but found it unsettling that it was so easy for her to justify it. She turned the page and continued reading.

_Sidhion is so kind. He is perfect too, with his beautiful dark hair and mysterious green eyes. He is leaving in a week, though. I shall miss him. I am very nervous about the man coming to my house. I fear that if he does not get what he wishes, he will turn violent. I did not tell my husband, for I know that he will find a way to blame me for all of this. Until next time…_

Alerae wondered about this elf, Sidhion, for he had dark hair. All of the elves she had seen had light hair and it surprised her. Maybe she would ask Legolas later, she thought.

_I have been raped, RAPED! … Excuse me, for I am crying right now, trying to get all of my emotions out on paper before I break down. That terrible man, he came to the door… he said that he was taking me… I refused… he pushed me inside and raped me… right there on the floor… then he got up and left, leaving behind yet another note. It said … that I must go with him or my husband would be killed. Oh dear, I know not what to do. If I tell my husband, he may no longer love me, and things have been improving, far worse, I could be pregnant now. I haven't slept with my husband in that sense of the word for at least a month, so if I do get pregnant, I cannot blame it on him, and the fact that my attacker had dark hair… it would be hard to hide a secret such as this with a child with such a hair color. Until next time… I need to go and think, and decide what I am to do. _

Alerae felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks; this news was terrible to her. So her mother had been raped by her master. Her dark hair was a product of that rape. She couldn't live with this news. Knowing that her master had been stalking her mother was bad enough, but having to deal with the fact that she had slept with her own father… no, she could never recover from that…

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	27. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Legolas or any other LOTR character/location. All of that belongs to Tolkien.

* * *

Alerae decided to continue reading before she came to a definite conclusion.

_It has been two weeks, and I am not pregnant, thank Mandos. I shall not tell my husband that this happened at all. He doesn't need to know, even though the pain is great. I told Sidhion, as he is leaving shortly, and he says that it is up to me whether or not I reveal it to my husband. He told me that he would come by tomorrow and say a final goodbye to me. I will miss him so much. _

Alerae let out a breath. She was more than ecstatic to find out that her master was not her father. That meant that her father, the one she had loved and looked up to, was her true father.

_Yesterday, Sidhion came to say goodbye to me, but… something else happened, something that neither of us had predicted. I suppose I could be to blame, as my husband has not been paying this sort of attention to me for quite some time… but we ended up sleeping together. I can't really discern what happened but he came inside and sat down, we shared a nice conversation, as usual and then it just happened. This time, it was not rape, which means that I am to blame. I can't believe that I have done this! However, it did feel very good. He is a very good lover… enough about that, he left and I will never see him again. I have decided that I have to try to make amends with my husband before I go crazy. Until next time… _

This was shocking news to Alerae. She had always known her mother as loving towards her father. She couldn't imagine her cheating, but she had said it flat out.

_It has been one month since I last wrote, and I must say, I have a lot to write about. I will start with my current condition. I was supposed to get my monthly cycle a few days after Sidhion left, but it never came. It has been three weeks now and I am never this late. I can only think of one thing… I am pregnant, by Sidhion. I hardly knew what to do when I found out, but soon after, I found a suitable solution. I decided to woo my husband into bed with me and then claim that the child was his, and just hope that it has none of Sidhion's features. _

_It worked, my husband at first paid little attention to me, but eventually, I got him into bed. I think we are doing much better now as well. The cold separation between us has nearly disappeared. All I can hope for is that my husband accepts the child as his. _

Alerae dropped the journal… an elf, her father? Could that really be? Did her mother simply lose the child or was Sidhion really her father? It made sense… he had dark hair and green eyes, features that neither her mother nor father had. She was shaking as she picked up the journal again and opened it to the next entry.

_My husband and I are doing fine. I really do love him. I told him that I was pregnant today and he embraced me happily. Now, I have to wait 8 more months before giving birth and dealing with the consequences of having a half-elven child. I am so happy right now, I am loved and I have a beautiful child on the way, regardless of its father. _

_There is one thing that is still on my mind, well, actually a few. First of all, I have still been receiving notes from that man. It scares me and I never answer the door anymore but I try to push that terrible memory away. Also, I am worried that my son or daughter will never be able to meet their true father. It saddens me to think this but hopefully their paths will cross someday. _

Alerae was still puzzled, although the initial shock was over. At least her father did love her, even if he wasn't her birth father.

_It has been a few months since I last wrote; my husband and I have been busy preparing our home for our child. Everything has been going well. I feel fine, although my stomach has become a little unmanageable. Yesterday, I felt my child kick. My husband was ecstatic… It seems that everything is going to be fine. _

She turned the page and saw the date, realizing that she had just been born when her mother had written this.

_My child has finally been born, a beautiful, healthy little girl. I noticed that her ears are a little pointed, and it reminds me of Sidhion. She has the most beautiful green eyes, just like her father. We named her Alerae, an elven name that Sidhion had once mentioned. My husband loves her very much, but I think he is curious about her green eyes. Her hair has not grown in yet, but from what she has, I can assume that it is dark. I am so happy. It seems that we will have a wonderful life together. _

Alerae smiled, her mother and father loved her very much, but that didn't change the fact that her true father was an elf named Sidhion. She wondered if Galadriel could perhaps tell her where she could find her birth father. She put down the journal and just as she was getting dressed, she heard Galadriel calling her in her mind. She ran to the familiar spot next to the lake.

"Welcome, child."

"Hello, Lady Galadriel."

"Have a seat next to me."

Alerae did so and smiled at the beautiful lady.

"I know of what you have read. Your true father is indeed the elf, Sidhion."

"Yes, I do know this. But what does it mean?"

"You are a half-elf, which means that you must choose your destiny by your twenty-fifth birthday. That is, you must choose to either be an elf or live as a human. No one can make that choice for you. You need to start considering it immediately. Do not make a rash decision as many in your situation do."

"How do I become either, I mean, after I have decided, what do I do?"

"The Valar will know when you have made your choice, do not worry, child."

Alerae looked down at her lap where she was pulling at threads in the dress she wore.

"Where is Sidhion?"

"He currently resides in Rivendell, although he knows nothing of you."

After a pause, Alerae asked, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"You may want to continue reading your mother's journal, if you wish to know of her death. It contains more secrets."

Alerae watched the sun starting to sink in the west.

"It seems as though I have read the entire day away."

Galadriel laughed lightly and bid Alerae adieu. Alerae bowed and headed off towards the flet. She climbed up and sat with her legs hanging over the edge, staring off into the distance and thinking about her father, her master, and her family.

Meanwhile, Legolas walked up towards the flet and saw Alerae. He wondered what she was staring at and followed her gaze to the sunset. He climbed up and startled her.

"Legolas, I nearly fell, I didn't know you were here."

"Hello to you to, meleth."

Alerae smiled, "I found out much today, meleth nin."

Legolas sat down on the edge of the flet next to her and waited for her to continue.

Alerae told him everything. He was silent while she told her story but his normally even face spoke volumes.

When she had finished he spoke, "Then we must go to Rivendell. You should meet your true father."

"Legolas, first we should go to Mirkwood and then perhaps you could take me to Rivendell."

Legolas stood up and helped Alerae to her feet. Alerae walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed, loosening her dress, while Legolas set about bringing up water for a bath.

She didn't stop him as she climbed down the side of the flet. He came back up with a bucket of water and she watched him repeat this several more times. When the bath was full, she gave him a quick kiss and then disappeared behind the curtain. Legolas sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots and his tunic. He lay down on the bed and waited for Alerae.

She came out from behind the curtain a few minutes later and then lay down next to him.

After a period of companionable silence, Alerae spoke, "She was raped by my master; I just can't believe that he was the one that was making her life miserable. And then, to cheat on my father…"

Legolas pulled her close to him, "You should not dwell on that... it was your mother's choice, a choice she might have regretted had it not been for you."

Alerae smiled at his words.

"Meleth, you are half elven, which means that you can choose to be an elf if you so desire." Legolas was hopeful, but he knew not to pressure her into this decision.

She remained silent but moved closer to his welcoming body. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you, meleth."

"I love you, too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Legolas woke early and gently woke Alerae.

"Good morning, meleth. I think that we should depart for Mirkwood soon."

"That is fine; I now know the truth about my fathering. We can leave today if you wish."

"I do not want to, but I must, for I have duties there that I have left unattended for far too long."

Galadriel knew they were leaving before they emerged from their flet and had their horses ready and supplied nicely. Both Legolas and Alerae heard Galadriel in their mind.

Legolas heard, "Travel quickly, child. Love Alerae for she loves you very much."

Alerae heard, "Remember the choice that you have yet to make."

The pair looked at one another, wondering what the other had heard, and mounted. The rode at a fast pace all day until the sun set.

Legolas and Alerae made up their bedrolls and ate a quick meal of lembas before settling into bed next to one another. It was mid-December now and the cold air was biting at them, mostly Alerae. She allowed Legolas to pull her as close as he possibly could and she found herself warming up soon after.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	28. Of How to Impress A King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or locations from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

* * *

The next morning, they were up early and set off. Legolas anticipated reaching Mirkwood that afternoon, as he did not want to reach the borders at night.

They rode hard and approached the border of the forest about an hour past noon. They slowed down and rode on, into the green forest. Alerae grew more and more anxious as they approached the center of the forest, where the King's halls could be found, even though it took them some time to get there.

"What am I supposed to do when we arrive? What do I say?" Alerae kept her eyes fixed straight ahead as her stomach turned in anticipation.

"Everything will be fine, Alerae. Just be yourself, my father will be kind to you. Just be respectful, that is all, but you always are so you have nothing to fear, I promise."

The rode past many houses and Alerae observed some elves milling about, all were beautiful and the forest itself was as well. It was very different from Lorien but equally intriguing. The elves that they passed gave her strange looks but when they saw their Prince smiled and bowed respectfully.

"They seem like they are fond of you, Legolas."

"I try." He smiled at her and then at his people as the pair approached the stunning Elven hall.

"Alerae, this is my home."

"It is... amazing." Although Alerae had been aware that she had been traveling with a prince for quite some time now, the realization of it hit her all over again.

They rode up the path to the gates of the palace, Alerae keeping Astalder a few steps behind Arod. Everyone they rode past acknowledged their prince happily, even though curiosity about Alerae was written all over their faces.

Thranduil had been made aware of Legolas' entrance into Mirkwood by the elves that guarded the border. They had also reported a maiden that they did not recognize traveling with the prince. He went out to meet his son.

"Son, it is good to have you back."

"Hello ada, it is good to be back home. This is Alerae, my friend." Alerae was amazed at the resemblance between father and son, although Thranduil had an older, more knowing smile. She felt very exposed in front of this great king of elves.

Thranduil turned to Alerae and said, "Mae govannen, Alerae. Welcome to my home."

Alerae bowed and replied, "Thank you, your highness."

"Why don't you two come inside? You have had a long trip, much longer than anticipated." Thranduil gave Legolas a pointed glance.

"Yes, ada, we have." Legolas ignored his father's statement, "We will retire for this evening."

Alerae was amazed at this elven refuge. She followed Legolas closely as they entered the dark elven halls. She hadn't realized how quickly the day had gone by.

Thranduil motioned for a maid, "Elena, please escort Lady Alerae to one of the guest quarters."

The maid came up to her and acknowledged herself, "This way, milady."

Legolas suddenly spoke up, "Elena, please bring her to my room."

Alerae's eyes widened and she blushed while Elena smiled and Thranduil gave Legolas a stern look. There were a few moments of awkward silence until Elena spoke, "Yes, of course, milord."

Alerae looked down embarrassedly and followed Elena, who was carrying her things.

Thranduil waited until the pair was well out of hearing range to address his son, "Legolas..."

"I don't mean to be rude but I do wish to retire."

"Is it because that maiden is waiting for you in your room?"

"Ada, we are not intimate."

"No? I find that difficult to believe, Legolas."

"We are not. Do you wish to know the entire story?"

"Yes, actually. She is human, is she not?"

"First of all, before you go troubling yourself about my personal life, I will tell you how I came to know her."

Legolas related his entire story to him, regarding how he met her and their travels together.

"So she is from a human village?"

"Yes, her parents were killed, as I told you. She has yet to determine why they were killed."

"A half-elf, hmm. I am not trying to pry Legolas, but it is my job as your father. I care about you and I want to see you happy but I also want what is good for my people. They will one day be yours."

"I know, ada."

"Why do you wish for her to stay in your room?"

"I don't know, the thought of sleeping without her is none too enticing."

"So you do sleep with her?"

"I sleep next to her, not with her, in that sense of the word. She is still recovering from years of abuse. I'm sure she would not yet be comfortable in a foreign place in a room alone."

"Alright my son, we will speak more of this matter tomorrow. Come and find me early and we shall talk, for there is much you have missed while away."

"Thank you, ada. I appreciate it. I will see you tomorrow then."

Legolas turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Meanwhile, a maiden was walking in the opposite direction, a daughter of an elven lord. She was beautiful, possessing that elven grace that was sure to attract and she was always trying to woo Legolas, for she wanted the crown more than anything. She had already bedded him once, but he had never forgiven himself for giving in to her and he despised her.

"Oh, Prince Legolas, you're back, thank Eru. I was terribly lonely; it was cold in my bed."

Legolas gave her a cold stare, "I'm sure you found someone to keep your company."

Ignoring his comment, she continued, "Would you care to join me this evening?"

"You need to understand that it will not happen again. Get out of my sight."

She lingered for only a moment before continuing down the hall, probably to one of her lovers' rooms. Legolas shook his head and knocked on his door.

A very timid Alerae opened the door cautiously but when she saw Legolas, opened it wide.

"Hello, meleth."

"Finally, Legolas."

He smiled at her and made his way to his bed.

Alerae had been exploring the room while she waited, the walls were dark green and it was spacious. There was even a fireplace and a large bathtub. She smiled; glad to be able to see Legolas' home and glad he had invited her to stay with him. The room was decidedly masculine and she realized that it was missing a feminine touch.

"So, I see you have made yourself comfortable," he paused and then added, "which is a very good thing."

"Well, yes. Why did you want me to stay in here?"

"I could tell that you did not like the idea of staying alone, and I would very much like to keep you by my side."

"Thank you, Legolas. Your home is amazing."

"Thank you, meleth. Hearing it from your lips means much to me. Maybe we should get some sleep. If you want a bath, the water should be flowing hot from the springs."

She watched him mill about for a few minutes and then walked into the separate part of the room for bathing and took off her clothes. Legolas heard her sigh as she slid into the warm water. He pulled off his tunic and pulled down the bed.

She emerged a little while later looking refreshed and hardly tired, and Legolas was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to keep himself from thinking too much about Alerae being naked in the other room. He sat up when she came and sat on the bed next to him.

"How was it?"

"Mmm, very nice. Was your father surprised by me?"

"He was surprised, but not disappointed. I explained to him how I met you and that I liked you very much, and I told him that we were not intimate. I guessed that you would have wanted me to tell him that."

"Yes, I suppose."

"You are welcome to eat breakfast with us tomorrow morn, although I will be leaving early to go and talk to him. He claims that he wants to speak with me about happenings in Mirkwood, but everything looks fine. I think he really just wants to know what is going on with us."

"And what exactly is going on, Legolas?"

"Well… you know that I love you, and I should say that love is a very big thing to be going on. I have never been in love before, at least not like this."

She smiled and lay down next to him, moving close and pulling the blankets up around them. The December air was still threatening.

"I am in love with you, Alerae."

Instead of replying, she kissed him. It was a deep kiss and made all the more passionate by Legolas' tongue. She moaned slightly as he pulled away. His eyes were longing but he remained where he was, lying next to her, with one arm around her waist. She sighed contentedly and then fell asleep in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She awoke the next morning to an empty bed and cold air. She didn't feel well and she was not particularly happy about waking up alone, until she remembered that Legolas had told here where he would be.

Legolas was in his father's study, conversing with him about his trip, what he had missed in Mirkwood, and Alerae. He had told his father that Alerae meant a lot to him and that he would even go so far as to say that he was in love with her. His father brushed it off as a passing infatuation with this new half-elf.

"I really do love her, ada. I do not know why or how, but I do and I hope that you do not make this difficult for us, because I will not abandon her simply because you think that she is unfit."

"Son, I would not do that. My opinion of her is neutral, as I have not even met the girl past a simple greeting. I trust your judgment -- most of the time anyway."

As Legolas and his father were talking, Alerae was getting ready in her room. She found the dress a struggle and sat down on the bed, half naked and feeling defeated. She looked up when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Elena, the maid. Milord Legolas asked me to come and wake you for morning meal."

She put her bathing robe on and answered the door.

Elena, the hand maiden, was an older elf, but she hardly looked it. She had served the royal family of Mirkwood for years, and she had seen maidens in and out of Legolas' room but none as unusual as Alerae, and none that Legolas seemed as intrigued or captivated by.

She entered and commented, "I see that you need some help with that dress, let me assist."

She helped Alerae into the constricting dress and then set her down on the chair in front of the mirror in the bathing room, where she started to braid her hair.

There was silence until she asked, "So milady, how long have you been traveling with my lord?"

"A few months."

"He certainly likes you."

Alerae blushed as she watched her hair become more and more intricate.

"I appreciate you doing this for me."

"It is nothing."

She was done in a few minutes more and stood up, gazing at her now beautiful reflection.

"Thank you, I looked a frightful mess before, didn't I?"

"I don't think so, and I doubt that Lord Legolas would either, seeing as he is probably responsible."

Alerae turned a deep shade of red before responding defensively, "He is not at all responsible for my state, it is my own fault… I went to bed with wet hair. Do you care to further discuss what you are implying?"

"No, milady. I am sorry."

Alerae wasn't sure why she was so irritable, but she was sick of this, "We are not having sex. Does anyone else want to know? Why don't I just go scream it out the window, Legolas and I are not having sex! And we haven't ever had sex!" Alerae flopped down on the bed, a little embarrassed at her rant.

"Um, milady, I never… I'm sorry. I suppose that everyone is interested in the Prince's personal life, because well, he is the prince. It must be terribly hard for you."

She sat up, "I am sorry, Elena. I really didn't mean to yell like that. Not that many people have asked actually, I'm just a little irritable today."

"It must be that time of the month… you are forgiven. I will do my best to keep your affairs private."

Alerae had to bite her tongue to keep from replying.

"I will show you to the dining hall."

Alerae followed Elena and soon reached the heavy wooden doors. Elena opened one for her and she walked in, feeling a little better.

"Hello, meleth," Legolas acknowledged Alerae.

Thranduil looked at his son. He had never heard him utter the word "meleth" before. It was strange to hear.

Alerae smiled and sat down next to him in the chair he had pulled out, but not before bowing humbly to the king.

"Good day to you, Lady Alerae," he said.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Well, enjoy. If you don't mind me asking, would you tell me about yourself? I wish to know about the maiden that has captivated my son so."

Alerae shifted uncomfortably and began, starting with her childhood in a tiny, happy home. She left out details about her life at the inn but conveyed the general sense of what was done to her and ended on her rescue by Legolas.

"That is an interesting story, indeed. You traveled with my son for a few months?"

Legolas interrupted, "Ada, I think that is enough, she is already uncomfortable enough."

"No, it is fine your highness. Yes, I have."

"I am very sorry for the horrors you have endured, you are granted stay in Eryn Lasgalen for as long as you need or would like. You may even make your new home here if you wish."

She nodded her thanks and finished eating, "That was very good milord, I thank you for having me."

"You are very welcome, go and seek Elena; she will show you around the halls and give you your own room."

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	29. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: **Although the plot, Alerae, and Sidhion are my own, Middle Earth and all the Lord of the Rings' characters belong to the talented author, J.R.R. Tolkien. I wish I had Legolas, but I will have to settle with a poster.

* * *

Elena was standing at the door to lead Alerae down the many halls of the king.

Meanwhile, Thranduil turned to his son.

"She is a nice girl, a half-elf, but a nice girl."

"Ada, she can choose to be an elleth if she wants…"

"You mean if you can convince her?"

"No, ada, that is her decision completely, although I do hope I sway her somewhat."

"You called her 'meleth,' I have never heard you use that before."

"That is because I have never felt this before. I really do love her."

"Well my son, I am happy for you, for she seems like a very respectful, intelligent young lady, but you need to consider her past, whether or not our people will take to her, such and such."

"Ada, it is not as though I came to you engaged. All I want is your approval. All I want is for you to, for once, tell me that I have done something right."

"My son, I have only ever been proud of you. You are everything I could ever ask for and more. Of course I approve of her, and of your decision. I think you a wise elf who is very capable of making such choices. You have proved yourself time and time again."

"Then don't lecture me, father."

"Forgive me, I just worry for you sometimes. I love you, my son. I hope that you can someday have a love as great as the one that your mother and I had."

At the mention of his mother, Legolas looked down at the floor in despair. He rarely showed emotion in front of his father, he had always thought it was weakness. However, when he looked up at his father, he was surprised to find a tear rolling down his cheek.

He moved closer to his father and embraced him.

"Is this what this is about? I miss naneth too, ada."

"No, no, son. Do not trouble yourself, go and be with Alerae, you deserve it."

Legolas forced a smile and walked out, towards his room. He found Alerae there, putting together a bag with her things. She looked up at him as he entered with a forlorn expression still on his fair face.

"What are you doing, meleth?"

Alerae turned and answered, "Packing my things, of course. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Packing for what?"

"To move to my own room." Alerae continued busily folding her dresses.

"You are not moving anywhere."

"Legolas, I cannot remain completely dependent on you. I can't be afraid anymore. There is nothing to fear here, I can go and sleep in my own room."

Legolas sat down on the bed, "I would prefer if you did not. I do not doubt that you can stay in your own room without fear, I just wish you would stay with me."

She smiled at him and sat down next to him, moving close and leaning against his chest.

"I would stay, but you have responsibilities here, and you…"

She was cut off by his lips. He kissed her long and passionately, and they ended up lying next to one another, Alerae's head next to the pile of clothing she had neatly stacked.

Alerae caught her breath and continued, "I need to learn to sleep in a room by myself in a new place."

"Alright, meleth, as much as I do not like it, it will be done. Do you wish to see the gardens? We could go for a ride as well."

"Yes, I would love to."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, the pair returned. Legolas had shown her about the many paths of Mirkwood on horseback and walked her through the gardens, the ones his mother had once cherished. They walked down the hall towards her room, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, there was gossip in the wood. Rumors went from pointed ear to pointed ear about the prince having taken a new lover, or that he was engaged and various other misconceptions about the mysterious new maiden that was reported to stay in his room.

One of Legolas' past lovers, the maiden that Legolas had met in the hall the night they had arrived, lingered in the hall outside of his room and watched the pair stop at Alerae's door.

"Meleth, are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"Yes."

The maiden in the shadows listened intently, surprised at Legolas' use of the word 'meleth.'

"What is this really about?"

"I told you, Legolas, I just need to have some time to myself, and I need to learn that I am going to be fine in a room by myself."

"Are you sure this isn't about my hastiness with you? I promise you that--"

"No, meleth, I know you are willing to wait for me. I am telling you the truth."

"Alright. Just keep in mind that I am right across the hall if you need me and - "

"I know; goodnight, meleth."

Legolas pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight."

Alerae pulled away and disappeared inside of her own room, slightly smaller than Legolas' but equally beautiful, although her room was far more feminine.

The maiden in the shadows watched Legolas disappear into his own room and smiled. She could have some fun with those two.

Alerae slept surprisingly peacefully, while Legolas was much more restless, as he longed for Alerae to be beside him, under his protective watch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Alerae woke early, dressed and then sat in the over-stuffed chair by the balcony of the room. She picked up her mother's journal and began reading where she had left off.

_Our daughter is 3 years old now. We love her so much, and my husband does not seem too worried that she has dark hair and green eyes. I asked him about it a few evenings ago and he simply replied that his mother had had dark hair and his grandfather had green eyes. Thank heavens for that! All is well in our family, the notes have ceased and there have been no more visits from that terrible man. I hope for many more years of peace and happiness… oh, little Alerae is hungry, until next time…_

Alerae smiled and looked up at the sound of knocking.

"Come in."

"Good morning, meleth. I thought we could go have a quick breakfast, and then I could show you to the royal library, I know how much you enjoy reading about Middle Earth."

Her face lit up at the mention of a royal library and she took his hand gratefully.

They walked to the dining hall and ate quickly, before Thranduil had even entered the room. Legolas escorted Alerae down the hall towards the library.

"Legolas! Mellon!"

Legolas turned his head at the sound of his friend's voice. Antien was one of Legolas' most trusted advisors and generals.

"I knew not that you were back, mellon."

Alerae stepped back, slightly behind Legolas.

"I arrived just last night. I am glad to see you."

"You didn't miss much around here, that is for sure… we need to have Elrond's twins over so that something exciting happens; who is this?"

"This is Lady Alerae, of Gondor." Legolas pulled her hand a little so that she would step forward. She curtsied politely, which elicited a laugh from Antien.

"No need for formalities. It is very nice to meet you, Lady Alerae. I am Antien, co-captain of the guard."

"It is very nice to meet you as well."

"We were just on our way to the library; I will meet up with you later, mellon."

"Alright, mellon nin," he added sarcastically, "I have some very important battle strategies to discuss."

Legolas smiled and Alerae added, "It was nice meeting you," before the two continued down the hall.

"He seems kind."

"Yes, he has been my friend since we were elflings." Legolas noted that Alerae had not been too hesitant to speak to his friend, which meant that she was becoming more and more adjusted to having males around her that did not have cruel intentions.

Soon, they were at the heavy wooden doors of the royal library. Legolas politely opened one for her and she walked in, immediately in awe at the selection of books.

"How do this many books even exist? And in one place?"

"Well, my father has been around for many millennia. I should think he should have quite the collection by now."

Alerae was already scouring the shelves. Legolas took a seat by the window and watched her. He desired her greatly, and yet he couldn't show it, for she would be frightened, even though she had taken their last little episode in Lorien quite well. He was also concerned that she was no longer in his room. He knew that it was a step backwards, and that he had less and less of a chance of convincing her to love him. No, not to love him, she already did love him. And he loved her. He suddenly found himself wondering why he was so worried about her not trusting him. Of course she trusted him, she had told him that many times…

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	30. Requests from Rivendell

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Legolas or any other LOTR character/location.

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by her sitting down next to him and curling up against his chest, with book in hand.

"Aren't you going to read anything, meleth?"

"No, I was forced to read a great deal of these books at a young age; I do not much feel like repeating the process."

Alerae laughed lightly and returned to the book.

"Do you trust me?"

Alerae looked up at Legolas with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It is rather simple; do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, I trust you, more than any other. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here right now." There was silence for a few minutes, and Legolas seemed satisfied with this answer.

Alerae finally broke the comfortable silence, "Is this about me not wanting to… you know…"

Legolas returned her gaze, "Somewhat. I know you trust me; I don't know why I doubted it even for a second. I'm sorry for even asking. I know it takes time for you, I know that none of this is either of our faults."

"No, it is not. I love you, Legolas. I promise eventually, but right now… no."

Legolas closed his eyes and listened to her breathing as she read. They stayed like this for two hours, with Alerae's back against his chest, and one of his arms around her waist.

They were interrupted by one of the maids, "My lord, I am very sorry for intruding, but the King requests your presence."

"Thank you, I will be right there."

Alerae put the book down and allowed Legolas to get up.

"I know not what my father needs to see me about or when I will be back, but if you want to have dinner, I will meet you at the dining hall around six past noon."

"That is fine. I will probably stay here and read or go walk in the gardens."

Legolas kissed her on the forehead and then left the library, headed for his father's study.

Alerae reclined in the comfortable sofa and continued reading the book about Mirkwood and the other Elven realms.

Meanwhile, Legolas opened the door to his father's study and sat down across from him.

"My son, make yourself comfortable."

"What do you need to see me about, ada?"

"Many things, my son, and besides, isn't a father allowed to see his son once in a while?"

"Of course, ada, I am sorry."

"Mhmm. Anyway, I will start by telling you of the development in the orc forts outside of the forest. The orcs seem to have taken down their fortresses and moved to higher ground, closer to Rivendell. Lords Elrohir and Elladan asked for some archers from our realm to aid in exterminating them. I told him that you would lead two hundred of our finest to their home."

Legolas snorted at his father's use of the word "lords" to describe the twins. It was very unbecoming of the elven prince. After a stern look from his father he replied, "That is fine, I was planning on making a trip to Rivendell anyway."

"Oh, what for?"

"Alerae's father dwells there. I want her to meet him."

"Rather, you want to meet him, so that you can ask for her hand?"

"Not really, ada. I do wish to meet him but this is about her, not me. Anyway, she isn't even staying in my room anymore, which means she is probably not going to let us get any closer."

Thranduil nodded, somewhat relieved that the relationship between his son and the maiden Alerae had come to a standstill.

Father and son talked about various other subjects for the rest of the afternoon, while Alerae read in the library. After about two hours, she returned to her chambers and picked up her mother's journal.

_She is seven now, and I have watched the years go by without writing in this book. I tend to only turn to it when there is something on my mind. I ask only for forgiveness from the higher beings. I am truly sorry for having been unfaithful to the man that I love. I only recently realized how much it would pain him if he knew that his little girl was not his daughter. He cherishes her and nurtures her and is such a caring, patient father to her. I love my daughter and my husband immensely, and I wish only that I could find the courage to tell him what I have done._

Alerae recalled those days when she had spent hours on horseback with her father, him showing her about and patiently answering all of her questions. She remembered being very curious about everything. This moment was one of those moments where she felt as though she should have done something to prevent the death of her parents… but she corrected herself, for a child could not have done anything to prevent that. She wiped away a tear and continued to the next page.

_Our beautiful Alerae grows more and more intriguing and intelligent every day. She is eight now, and doing wonderfully. I am sorry to write though, of the recent letter I received. As soon as I saw the handwriting on it, I feared the worst, as I recognized it right away. _

_It was from the dark man, for I never learned his name, I shall call him that. He is at his old ways once again. It makes me shudder to think that he would ever come near my home, for my daughter dwells here. I would stop at nothing to prevent him from getting to her. I must protect her at all costs, for he knows that she exists, and could use her as leverage if he were ever to get his filthy hands on her._

Alerae remembered her mother having sat her down and explained to her the danger of being outside alone. It had been right around the year that this entry had been written and now she realized what had been on her mother's mind at that time.

_The notes have continued coming now, for two years. Alerae is truly turning into a fine young lady, nine she is now. Yesterday I told my husband about the notes and he seems concerned. He is worried about the safety of Alerae and myself. _

_I believe he sat down with her, as I imagine most fathers do, and discussed with her the dangers of venturing too far from home without anyone. I do hope she listens, although she is always the adventurous girl._

_The notes are out in the open now, so I feel a bit safer. Until next time…_

The next entry came only a few months after the last.

_The notes are more frequent now, and I have resigned myself to never opening the door, especially when Alerae is home. She often goes to a friend's house, but I never know. I feel very paranoid, but I have good reason. _

_I have sent a letter to the address that the notes are coming from and requested that this man leave me, my family, and my dignity alone. He has already hurt me so much. I do not think he will listen, but I can only hope._

Alerae remembered her friend's house fondly, but also remembered the stress that had been on her parents at that time of her life, when she was nearly ten years of age.

_Alerae is a few months past ten now and growing all too quickly. At least our family is still intact, although my patience with the terrible man that haunts my every moment has all but disappeared. I received a note back from him, explaining to me that he "loved me," although he cannot possibly, for he does not even know me. He continues his request for me to go and work for him… I suspect that means be his personal… concubine, which I will never lower myself to._

Alerae lifted her eyes from the page when Legolas let himself in the room.

"Hello, meleth."

"It seems that you are lost reading again, and dinner was a half an hour ago."

"Oh, forgive me… I lost track of the time."

"It is quite alright; we can go and eat something now if you wish. I want to talk to you about something though."

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	31. Contemptuous Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Everything taken from _The Lord of the Rings_ is the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. Alerae, Sidhion, Antien, etc. are my own.

* * *

Alerae, who had stood and started to freshen up when Legolas had mentioned going to the dining hall, sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yes, meleth?"

"First of all, I wish to say that I missed having you in my room last night."

Alerae smiled and replied, "I missed you as well, but at least I have proven to myself that I can survive the night. My master no longer haunts my dreams."

"Does that mean you will return to my chambers?"

"No, not necessarily."

"Fine, if that is what you wish, but I cannot help but say that I fear this is a step in the wrong direction."

"Legolas, just because I am not sleeping beside you doesn't mean that my heart has grown less fond of you. Please be patient."

"I can do that, for you." Legolas paused and sighed.

"Was there not something else you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, yes. I also wanted to tell you that there was a message from Rivendell requesting my presence, due to an orc threat. You may join me, if you wish; we will be traveling amongst some of the finest archers in Mirkwood. You may be able to find your father."

"Yes, I suppose, although I would feel uncomfortable amongst all those elves, and how would I know where to begin to find my father?"

"You do not need to fear my friends and companions, they are the noblest of elves, and I will be with you. I will help you find your father. "

"Even so, what would I say to him? 'Hello, I am your daughter'?"

"Well, I suspect he does not know that you exist, so there would be some awkwardness there, but he is your father. I am sure that he will be fond of you when the initial shock subsides."

Alerae looked down at the floor. A few moments later, Legolas took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come, we will go get something to eat and then, seeing as it is already much later than originally planned, I will escort you to your chambers."

Alerae smiled, smoothed out her dress and looped her arm with Legolas', who led her to the dining hall. They arrived there shortly after and sat down to a rich elven meal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, a certain hostile elleth was sitting by the hearth in her chambers, trying to think of a way to separate the half-elf and Prince Legolas.

She had always wanted the crown and had been trying to win the Prince's love for centuries. It had not been his wealth she had wanted, but the prestige of being a princess. How could he fall for that whore of a half-elf rather than herself? She was aware that some of the other maidens of Mirkwood desired him as well, but were not willing to go to any great length to win his attentions. She, however, would not give up that easily.

She would not lay a hand on the half-elf, for this would only cause Legolas to hate her further, and probably cause her banishment. She did not desire to physically harm the girl, so she contemplated ways to get between them. She knew that spreading rumors about Legolas being unfaithful would not be convincing enough; she would have to actually convince Legolas to leave Alerae.

This, however, presented another problem. Legolas was disgusted by her, ever since he had found out what she truly desired from him. Her attempt at wooing him had failed miserably and she knew that he would not make the same mistake again. The more she thought over the matter, the more she realized that she was not going to be able to do this alone.

She reasoned with herself. If she herself couldn't have the Prince, what was the next best thing? Ah, yes. She had discovered the solution, if only she could convince the other party to go along with her plan.

She walked down the hall, towards her sister's chambers. As daughters of an influential lord, they lived in the beautiful residence of the king; a separate wing was designated for their family. She knocked on the door and her sister opened.

"Sister, allow me to sit awhile and speak with you."

"Yes, of course, but what do you need to speak with me about?"

Her sister was the more timid of the two ellith. Although she was equally if not more beautiful than her sister, she was modest and tried to remain discreet and out of people's way.

"I have a proposition to make."

"And what are the rewards?"

"The Prince's hand in marriage."

"The Prince!? But we have long agreed that he is yours to pursue."

"Yes, but I now recognize that he will not respond to me, for he holds me in contempt."

Secretly, her sister did not think the Prince entirely wrong for refusing her, as she could sometimes be annoyingly possessive.

"What is the nature of this?"

"Well, I have come up with a marvelous plan, a plan that will separate that wench Alerae from the Prince forever. I need your help." She held her hand up as her sister began to speak, cutting her off, and said, "This is what I intend to do…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Legolas and Alerae had finished eating and gone outside into the crisp, cold late-December air to view the garden in the moonlight, its crystalline pools frozen in place, a beautiful sight to behold.

Alerae leaned against Legolas and kissed him, desiring to stay in his arms for the rest of eternity. She then realized that this was, in fact, possible. She could become an elf. She had not given much thought to this in the past month, although her twenty-fifth year was approaching.

However, when she reasoned with herself, she knew that this was an idealistic situation, and that things may not turn out so perfectly if she were to become an elf. These things were tugging at her mind as she stood in the arms of the elf that she loved.

The pair in the garden had no idea that they were being discussed by two ellith, who plotted to strip them of their love for one another.

"I do not know, sister. This sounds so…"

"Do you want to be a princess? Think about how pleased ada would be."

The timid elleth looked at the floor; it was not like her to do these sorts of things. She knew not if she could carry out the deed.

"Please, sister. I need you to do this, for me."

She stared at the wrinkle in her nightdress and absentmindedly straightened it out as she contemplated. Being a princess would certainly have its advantages, and her father would be extremely happy if she were to marry the Prince. But, it just didn't seem right.

"I will help you, my sister. You have my word."

She was surprised that she had enough courage to go along with the plan.

"Thank Elbereth. We make our move tomorrow evening, then."

"Yes, tomorrow evening. I shall go to your room so that you can prepare me."

Her sister nodded and left the room, playing over the scene they had so carefully discussed. She would not sleep well that night.

_Meanwhile..._

Legolas escorted Alerae to her room and placed a kiss on her hand, and then on her cheek.

"Remember, my room is always open, should you wish to join me."

"I am well aware, meleth nin. Give me some time to be certain that I am succeeding in overcoming my own demons first."

Legolas nodded, "I will see you tomorrow," and then left the room and walked to his own chambers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Early next morning, Alerae awoke and found the room incredibly lonely without Legolas. But, she had made it through yet another night without haunting dreams and with a feeling of security and safety. Alerae picked up her mother's journal that lay on the foot of the bed and opened to the page she had left off at.

She read over the last few lines of the last entry, which read "_He continues his request for me to go and work for him… I suspect that means be his personal… concubine, which I will never lower myself to."_

She turned the page to the next entry.

_Our daughter's eleventh birthday was yesterday and she is growing all too fast. It seems as though her childhood will be over in another moment. I know that my stalker knows of her, which worries me so, but my husband and I tried to remain happy and unconcerned yesterday, so that her day would be enjoyable. We gave her a new saddle, so that when she goes out to ride, she does not have to use her father's old, worn saddle. _

Alerae felt hot tears gather at the edges of her eyes as she remembered the last birthday she had shared with her loving family.

FLASHBACK: 

"Alerae, Alerae, wake up."

The young maiden opened her eyes slowly and looked upon her mother, who was wearing a smile, something rarely seen of late on her beautiful face.

"Today is your birthday, what would you like to do?"

"Morning, mother... I suppose go riding, perhaps with Brenaya. She said that she wished to see me today."

Her mother sat down and lovingly stroked her daughter's hair, "Just remember what your father and I told you about traveling alone."

"Yes, mother, I know."

Alerae readied herself in one of her best dresses before walking down the stairs to her family's small kitchen. Her father was waiting for her with open arms.

"Eleven you are! The years have passed so quickly, my daughter. I love you."

She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at the wonderful feast her mother had prepared.

The family sat down to the meal and enjoyed, passing the hours merrily with warm-hearted conversation.

"Your mother and I have something for you."

Alerae let a smile grace her face as she tried to contain her excitement. Her mother produced a bulky gift, which Alerae took with joy.

She opened it hastily and produced the most beautiful saddle she had ever seen.

Shining leather adorned with silver trim lay before her, with silver stirrups. It was absolutely stunning. Oh how her friends would be envious.

She embraced her parents before returning to her gifts and opening a few beautiful dresses and various other trinkets that her parents had bought for her.

As noon approached, there was a knock on the door. Alerae noted her mother's worried expression, but answered it just as her mother yelled, "Don't!"

Brenaya, her close friend, stood at the door, her steed grazing lazily on the grass in the front of the small cottage. She held a bag, probably containing a gift for Alerae.

Her mother let out a sigh of relief and welcomed Brenaya into their home.

Alerae opened yet another gift from her friend, who suggested that they go for a ride. Alerae was proud of her new saddle, one that she would certainly be able to demonstrate her riding skills with.

As she left her house with her friend, she wondered why her parents had been so overprotective lately. Oh well, there would be time to ponder such things later, for now there was fun to be had.

END FLASHBACK 

Alerae continued reading the entry…

_I can only hope that the peace here continues, and that my relentless stalker will leave my family alone. _

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	32. Not What it Seems

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, Middle Earth and all of its characters are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I own Alerae, Antien, Sanya and any other OC's.

* * *

Alerae turned the page, and was surprised to see no writing there. Instead, the page was ripped out and there was a small map. She examined it carefully and saw that the map led from her master's inn to her family's small cottage.

She could only think that this map had been placed here after her master had acquired the journal. Her parents had already been murdered. She wiped away her tears as she remembered that terrible day. She had erased much of the memory, but it did not lessen her pain.

She placed the map on the side table and turned the page. There she found a note. The handwriting was messy and she knew she had seen it before… her master. The note was written by him.

_My dearest,_

_I have learned of the addition to your family, and I welcome both you and your daughter to come to my home. I love you more than words can express, and I wish for your eternal company._

_Please come to my private establishment and we can arrange for your employment. I promise I will pay you, provide you with shelter and food. If you do not come, the consequences will be severe._

Alerae had never seen his notes, but realized that this was just one of many he had written to her mother. She looked out the window absentmindedly and saw that the sun was almost at its highest point in the sky.

Looking down at the leather-bound journal, she extracted yet another torn piece of paper. This page had a floor plan of her home. She shuddered to think of the lengths her master had gone to in stalking her mother.

The next thing she removed from the journal caused bile to enter her throat and her hands to ball into fists. It was a description of her mother's rape. Her master had written out a detailed account of how wonderful it was to take her mother. Alerae stopped reading it after the first few sentences and let it flutter to the floor as tears streamed down her face. She tried to suppress a sob but it escaped her lips anyway, breaking the silence that had found its place in her lonely room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Legolas lay alone on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was wishing Alerae were beside him. His hands were folded on his toned abdomen as he listened to the winter birds singing merrily on his balcony when he suddenly felt an urge to go and check on Alerae. He got up, pulled on a tunic and left the room, hurrying, although he knew not why. When he reached her door, he could hear her muffled cries.

He opened it gently and saw Alerae. Her head was in her hands and sobs were racking her body. Seeing the leather bound journal at the foot of the bed and a paper on the floor beside it, he made his way over and lifted the paper from the floor. He had only to read the first few sentences to know what it was. A detailed description of the tortures that Alerae's mother had been through. He knew that this man was low, but to stoop to this level…

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his concerned embrace.

"Shh, you gave him what he deserved for doing these things. Your mother has been avenged. Do not dwell on this subject matter and worry the hours of the day away."

Alerae had stopped sobbing, for she had no more tears in her to shed. She was through with crying; through with feeling guilty for the things she had and hadn't done, through with hating this man. He was dead, by her own doing.

She clung to Legolas' tunic and whispered, "Thank you."

He simply nodded and pulled her closer.

He allowed her to remain in that position for as long as she needed, until she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I am done with this."

"Done with what, meleth?"

"Done with feeling all of these things; remorse, regret, loss, hate, vengeance."

"He is gone. You should focus on the future, which I guarantee will more promising than your past."

"It already is Legolas, it already is."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Legolas escorted Alerae to her room. They planned to leave for Rivendell in a month, so that they could rest and prepare the archers. Elladan and Elrohir could hold their own for some time, and there was no immediate threat to the Last Homely House.

"I shall see you in the morning, meleth. That is, unless you want to stay with me tonight."

"How about one more night on my own?"

Legolas smiled and moved in for a kiss, before turning and disappearing into his own chambers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As all of this was happening, an elleth was in her chambers, preparing her sister for her part in the plan they would put in place that evening.

"Do you remember what we went over?"

"Yes, sister."

"I know you are not used to acting this way, but just try your best. It is not too hard to… well you know."

"Mhmm. Are you sure you want to do this, sister? You do not think it harsh?"

"No, not in the least. He deserves better than that little harlot."

When her sister had finished with her, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror.

"Sweet Eru, what have you done to me?"

"Trust me; it will do its job."

She bid her sister good luck after they re-evaluated their plans, and then saw her out the door.

The more timid of the two sisters, Sanya, walked down the hall, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the garb she was currently in. If her father saw her like this…

She waited outside of Legolas' room until the right moment.

Inside the room, Legolas had just rid himself of his tunic, and was leaning over the washing basin, cleaning his face with the cold water. He splashed it refreshingly into his eyes and removed the stresses of the day, letting his hair fall over his shoulders.

He lifted his head and dried it with a clean cloth, before examining himself in the mirror. However, when he looked at his reflection, he saw a figure behind him.

He spun around in surprise; after all, it was not like him to not hear someone enter his room. It was obviously a maiden. She had dark hair, and in the slightly distorted mirror, she could have passed as Alerae, but when Legolas saw the tight, revealing dress she was wearing, he knew that it was not her. There was uncomfortable silence for a few moments, as Legolas resisted the urge to stare at her.

"Hello, milord."

Her voice was sultry and she was exaggerating it to sound more desirable. She seemed familiar, although he couldn't place her.

"What are you doing here? I gave no one permission to enter my chambers."

"I didn't think I needed it… _my_ lord."

He was standing in front of a wall, shirtless and staring wide-eyed at this maiden, who suddenly shed the somewhat concealing dress, compared to what she now wore. Legolas was having trouble finding the words to refuse her, although he did not particularly desire her. But it had been so long...

Just a few moments prior, Legolas' previous elven lover had gone to Alerae's room. She feigned concern and told Alerae that she should go and stay with Legolas, so that their relationship would not suffer. Alerae had never met the elleth, but she seemed nice enough, and after a short conversation, she was convinced to go to Legolas' chambers.

Alerae entered the room without knocking, as Legolas had told her that she could simply come in whenever she wanted him. Just as she stepped inside, the scantily clothed elleth put her arms against Legolas and guided him backwards until his back hit the wall. He opened his mouth to refuse her and then saw Alerae.

She was standing silently, her mouth open, as she stared at the elf who had professed his love for her against a wall with an elf maiden wearing nothing more than a slip.

"You bastard!" She turned and flew from the room as tears began to fall.

Legolas watched her leave in despair, and roughly pushed the maiden away from him. He was not aroused by her actions and now that he looked into her eyes, he recognized her…

"Get out of my sight!" He fought the urge to use some demeaning choice words. When she lingered in front of him, considering whether or not to try again or to obey her Prince, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the door.

For a moment she thought that he was looking to finish what she had started, but he placed his face incredibly close to hers and instead said, "Regardless of your parentage, you and your sister are complete disgraces to Mirkwood." She hadn't expected him to be this angry. His eyes were nearly black, causing her to cower in fear.

He did not wish to hurt her, but his hands were digging into her wrists in anger. Everything he had worked for, all the progress he had made with Alerae, and now it was all shattered.

"Do you know what you have done? Do you?" He looked extremely powerful, and Sanya simply nodded, knowing fully well that she shouldn't test him.

He let her go, and she fell to the floor, surprised.

"Get out now, or you will know the full extent of my anger."

She sheepishly fled, running toward her sister's room.

Meanwhile, Alerae was crying freely in her room. So she had been right, all men were complete scoundrels. Even the one that told her he loved her, the one that she trusted, her closest friend, had betrayed her. She couldn't believe it. Even he!

Why had she ever trusted to hope that she had been wrong? Why had she let herself get so close to him? She knew now that all he wanted was pleasure and that if he could not get it from her, he would from another woman, or elleth, even if he told her it was only she that he desired.

She felt overwhelmingly angry, disappointed, and ashamed. She had been so foolish.

Legolas had pulled on a tunic and immediately gone to her chambers, which were locked. He could hear her crying inside, and knocked loudly. When he received no answer he said, "Alerae, please. Open the door and I can explain." He didn't really know what he could say to her, but he would do everything in his power to convince her that he loved her and that the scene she had walked in on had not been what she thought.

She picked up the vase on the bed table and threw it at the door, where it smashed into a million pieces. Legolas jumped back as the door shook, but then begged, "Please, Alerae… don't do this, let me in and we will talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, you womanizing knave. Leave me alone!"

The anger in her voice was apparent, but the underlying tones of pure sadness could only be detected by an elf.

"Alerae, I meant not for any of that to happen. Let me in and we will speak, face to face."

"Leave! I do not wish to see you, ever again! Sad excuse for a prince you are."

Legolas leaned against the door frame and let himself sink to the floor. He would stay there as long as it took.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	33. Painful Decision

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien owns all the wonderful _Lord of the Rings_ characters and places. I own this plot and the various OC's that you have met, namely Alerae.

* * *

Inside the room, Alerae was laying on the bed, crying. Her head was on the pillow and she tried to ignore the pleas from Legolas who sat just outside the door. She eventually fell asleep in tears, silently berating herself for her stupidity.

The next morning, Alerae awoke with swollen eyes and a painful stomach ache. Legolas had been found by his friend, Antien, who had convinced him to break his silent vigil by her door and come talk about it over breakfast. Antien had spoken with his friend about Alerae before and was aware of her fears and distrust. He knew that Legolas was going to have a hard time convincing her to love him again.

Meanwhile, Alerae silently brooded in her room. Nothing anyone would say could console her. Her maid had come to the door and was refused. A few others that she had met briefly tried to convince her to open up, but to no avail.

She sat there thinking about everything that had happened since Legolas had found her. The love that was born, the trust she had instilled in him. The walls he had torn down. Now, all of that was gone.

She had lost her family, her friends, her home. She had committed murder; she had told someone that she loved him. All the pain that Alerae had held inside of her throughout her life was now making itself known. Everything she had been through haunted her, and she wanted nothing more than to escape it all.

Here she was in an unfamiliar elven realm, surrounded by maidens who wanted her gone and judgmental elves that sized her up when they met her. She had no belongings of her own; no money with which to leave this terrible place, and no one to talk to. She considered fleeing to Gondor, but knew she would never make it.

She had one choice left to make, and only it could offer the relief that she needed… the escape from the pain that had been in her footsteps since she was a child.

She winced as the words left her lips, "I choose a mortal life, free to die and escape this cruel world…"

She knew not how this choice would affect her. Her eyes filled with tears once again as she battled the apparitions that clouded her mind. She first saw her parents, lying in a pool of their blood… then her master, lying in a pool of his own blood… her, closing her eyes as a brutal man took her… all of the pain in her life, and then, Legolas, against the wall of his chambers, with a beautiful elleth kissing his neck.

Alerae felt the bile in her throat again, and went to the bathing room to vomit. She looked at herself in the clouded mirror and sighed. Black circles were beneath her eyes, her hair was a mess and her body looked tired. She fell onto her bed, defeated, and although it was midday, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Valar had heard her choice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas had returned to her room that night, knocking on the door and begging her to let him in, but she had not replied. She gave no sign that she was even in the room. His concern grew as he left the doors and went to his chambers.

He hoped it was Alerae when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

It was not Alerae who entered the room, but Lady Sanya, the elleth that had intruded and tried to arouse him the previous night.

"What are you doing here, you little harlot?" Legolas stood up, not caring that he had just called a high-elf such a demeaning name.

"My lord, I came to apologize for my behavior. I am deeply sorry for my actions."

Legolas looked at her. She looked down, unable to hold his gaze.

"I deserve to be called a harlot for my behavior. I am sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell _Lady_ Alerae that."

She simply turned and left.

He sat back down on the bed and wished the events from the past evening undone. He fell asleep with a concerned frown upon his face, his brows furrowed in stress and worry for the one that he loved.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few more long days passed for Legolas, and a few more lonely nights for Alerae. Legolas had spoken with his father about the current predicament he was in, who had told him to continue trying to get through to Alerae, but that he would not force the girl to open her door.

One morning a few days later, Alerae heard another knock at her door. This time, she did not recognize the voice asking her to open it.

Her tired and defeated voice said, "Who is it?"

"My name is Sanya, daughter of Lord Landion. I come to speak with you about a very important matter."

"Please, just leave me alone. Did Lord Legolas ask you to come here?"

"No, not really. I really would like to speak with you."

Alerae was simply tired of telling everyone that came to her door to leave, and finally opened it.

Sanya gasped at the sight. Alerae truly looked worn. Her eyes looked as though they had cried for hours and she looked unnaturally thin.

"I come to speak with you of what you witnessed."

"I do not wish to talk about that. You can go."

"No, I think that we must. You see, that was not what it looked like."

Alerae didn't make eye contact with the she-elf, simply shook her head.

"I am telling you the absolute truth. I will tell you everything."

"Why would you do that?" Alerae moved and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Because I feel terrible that I have done this, and you deserve to know the truth."

Alerae simply remained staring at the floor, absentmindedly pulling threads out of the chair she sat in.

"Very well. My sister is a bit jealous. She wants the crown, very much, and she has tried to get Lord Legolas' attention for years. However, he knows the truth, no matter how much she tries to appear as though she loves him. He refused her a great many years ago, and she has never forgotten it. She continues trying to win his affection, but only recently came to realize that he would never love her. She saw the threat that you presented, what with his love for you and knew that--"

"I do not see what this has to do with you."

"Well, let me continue. I do not wish for you to lose yourself in despair. My sister asked me if I would help her. She told me that the end result would be my marrying the Prince, which was an offer I found hard to resist. I knew it was wrong, but I went along with it, albeit reluctantly. What you walked in on was a contrived act; I had just pushed the Prince up against the wall. He had not even granted me permission to be in his chambers."

Alerae had now lifted her head to look at this maiden, who had an ashamed and reluctant expression on her fair face. Alerae looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for more of an explanation.

"I walked in when he was washing his face, and so he had his tunic off. I was trying to woo him, so that you two would separate, but I fear that he will die of a broken heart and you will waste away if I do not do something about this, even though my goal was achieved, rather, my sister's goal."

"Why was he allowing you to stand before him, dressed so scantily…"

"I promise that it went no farther than my kissing him, he did not respond to me… and he immediately pushed me off of him when he saw you."

"It would figure that he would wait until then…"

"Lady Alerae, I really had taken him by surprise. I assure you that he was extremely angry at me… he had no time to push me away, you walked in at that precise moment."

Alerae studied the maiden for a few moments. Sanya's eyes held such remorse and honesty that no matter how much she tried to convince herself that her words were false, she believed them.

At this realization, she broke down and cried.

Sanya had thought she would be happy, and moved close to her and tried to comfort her.

When the initial shock had subsided, Alerae looked up, "I called him such terrible things, and I said such terrible things…"

"But he loves you, Alerae, he will forgive you."

"Thank you, but I need some solitude right now…"

Sanya nodded, "Very well. If you need someone to talk to, I am in the third hall, in the last chamber."

Alerae gave her a teary-eyed smile and bid her goodbye.

Sanya knew how much her sister would hate her for that. It had seemed they had achieved their ultimate goal, but she cared not; Alerae had done nothing to deserve that. She walked down the hall towards her chambers.

With Sanya gone, Alerae was free to sit, staring out the window. She had been so cruel to him. Sometimes, seeing and believing is a bad thing, she thought to herself.

The next thing she remembered was the choice she had made.

"_I choose a mortal life…"_ Those had been her exact words. She had been so selfish, dwelling on all of the pain she had experienced, and not once thinking of the pain that anyone else had. She mentally kicked herself for her actions. She had no more tears left to cry, and tears could not express the deepest sorrow she felt. She knew that her choice was permanent. There was no going back, even if Legolas was to forgive her.

She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the hours passed. She felt better, knowing that Legolas had not intended for any of this to happen. She climbed into a hot bath to rid herself of her sorrow and disgusting self-pity. She hated it when she did this. She knew she had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

When she had left the bath and dried her face and hair, and changed into a clean, crisp dress, she felt much better. The dark circles had nearly disappeared and her hair was a bit more manageable.

She needed to talk to Legolas. Perhaps he would forgive her, and maybe they could learn to love again… _no, I cannot love him. I am mortal. A mortal woman, I chose that path and I must not dwell on it now. I cannot change it. I must tell him._

She got up and left the room, for the first time in nearly a week. She felt better and knew she looked better. Making her way to Legolas' door, she carefully planned out what she would say.

Legolas was lying on the bed, trying to fall asleep when he heard a familiar knock. It sounded like Alerae but he knew that it probably was not, and that his heart was simply teasing him.

He slowly opened the door and stared when he saw the maiden he loved.

She looked tired, and she stood staring at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Alerae, I never meant for that to happen, I swear it…"

"I know, I know. I am sorry for treating you the way I did, for the things I called you, and the curses I wished on you."

He smiled weakly and took her hand, leading her into his room and sitting down next to her on his bed.

She was happy to be in his room again; it felt like an eternity had passed.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	34. One Must Forgive

**Disclaimer: **All the characters and locations of Middle Earth belong to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien, and to him we owe much thanks. The original characters are obviously mine.

* * *

"I am sorry, Alerae. Lady Sanya was a bit forward. She came into my room without permission. Her advances were unwanted."

"I came into your room at that exact moment, and it was no coincidence. A maiden came to my room and convinced me to go and see you."

Legolas knew who it had been immediately, "She is rather determined, I would say."

Alerae leaned forward into Legolas' arms and rested her head against the soft fabric of his tunic.

"I'm also sorry, for I should not have judged what I saw so rashly. I have done things now that cannot be undone."

"What do you speak of? I forgive you for not believing me; I can only imagine what you must have thought. I completely understand…"

"No, Legolas. That is not all I have done."

Legolas looked at her expectantly.

"I have made my choice… I spoke the words in haste, while unable to fully comprehend what had happened and what the consequences of choosing would be. I wanted to die, Legolas."

She saw the immediate, unbridled fear enter her meleth's blue eyes, "You didn't, Alerae..."

"I did, I am so sorry, meleth. I am mortal now."

Legolas had an expression of disbelief on his fair face, and he stared at Alerae, trying to decipher what drove her to do this.

"Was this all over me? All over what you thought you witnessed?"

"No, I was angry at you, but that wound festered, and all of the pain that I have been suppressing surfaced. I thought that I had nothing left to live for, as I was so consumed by my own self pity."

She looked down ashamedly.

A few silent moments passed before Legolas pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss broke, he looked deep into her eyes, and then, holding her close to him, spoke the words that she most longed to hear, "I love you, Alerae."

He continued on, "Regardless of whether you are a mortal woman or an elleth, I need you, I want you and I love you. I will not and cannot give that up because of a decision made in haste."

Although he wished that she had waited a bit longer to make her decision, instead of throwing away the possibility of living forever with him, there was nothing he could do now, and more importantly, nothing he could do to change the way his heart felt, not that he wished to.

"But Legolas, you cannot do that for me. You have to let go of me, of our love…"

She was cut off by his lips. He kissed her with a little more force that he had intended, but she did not seem taken aback by it. He pulled her close and continued to kiss her. Oh how he had missed this…

He broke the kiss just long enough to whisper, "I cannot, and I refuse to even try to let go of this love."

Alerae was feeling slightly nervous as he kissed her again, this time more passionately, but let it happen, for she found her body heating up and for once, her heart telling her not to stop him. She felt her body rock back and then fall onto the bed, flat, with Legolas above her, still kissing her. She remembered just one month ago, when she had stopped him at this point… the sexual tension between them had become unbearable since then.

He moved to kiss her neck. She sighed softly, and he smiled to himself. He would stop if she asked it of him, but for now, he would enjoy as much as she let him have.

He elicited a moan of pleasure from her lips and she surprised herself by encouraging him with her tongue as her lips met his. They were both aware of the heat between their bodies as they held onto one another.

"I love you, Alerae." Legolas' voice was muffled, his face against her warm neck. In a few moments, he found her lips again, desiring to see her, taste her, and feel her. She responded by continuing their passionate kisses.

Legolas was visibly aroused, and although it was unsettling to Alerae, she didn't stop him. He had given her so much, and he still loved her, even after she had said terrible things to him, and chosen to be a mortal woman, doomed to die.

Luckily for him, her dress was laced in the front and he could easily access it while still claiming her lips. He knew that if she stopped him now, he would have to take a very cold bath.

When he finally broke the heated kiss, his now husky voice said, "Alerae, I won't hurt you, I promise…"

Alerae said nothing, and as he continued to untie her dress, she stared at him, heat rising to her cheeks. He finished untying the front of the dress and she pulled herself out of it while still managing to keep herself somewhat covered. Legolas closed the distance between their bodies, unable to keep his lips off of her any longer.

He could feel her naked flesh against him, and although he wished to drink in the sight of her, he knew she would be uncomfortable. Just feeling her naked chest and womanhood was enough, and the last thing he desired was for her to be distressed. He struggled out of his now constricting breeches so that they were lost off the edge of the bed. He pulled the comforter over them to allow Alerae escape from the winter air, although she had not been cold.

He balanced himself perfectly so that he did not put all of his weight on the woman that lay beneath him. He kissed her again and groaned in anticipation.

She had to admit, the feel of his toned body against her was inviting, and his kisses were breathtaking. She no longer tried to restrain the moans that escaped her lips every time he advanced.

"Alerae, allow me this… to show you how much I love you, how much I need you." His voice was deep, obviously affected by his lust. His eyes were similarly affected, but she could see the familiar shine in his eyes that reminded her of his love for her.

She hesitated before replying, "Yes, Legolas… show me."

Amazed that she had granted him this, he pressed his body to hers. She pulled away, surprised when she felt him against her.

He kissed her even more deeply and smiled against her lips, he had waited this long for this, and he would make it worth it for both of them. Slowly, he brought his leg up between hers, spreading them apart. She tensed beneath him but did not say anything.

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it, "I love you, Alerae."

"I know that, Legolas. I love you, too." He could tell that although she was nervous, he was having quite an effect on her.

He moved slowly, knowing she had had many experiences that were very unlike this one. She would not want him to fully explore her body, and so after a few more reassuring words and kisses, he advanced.

He slowly slid into her, and as usual, she tightly shut her eyes. She expected a wave of pain as she had experienced with most of the men at the inn who had roughly taken her. She was surprised when she felt nothing but Legolas' length inside of her. She allowed herself to fully relax beneath him, her body slowly letting down its guard.

Legolas was paying close attention to her facial expressions, determining his pace from her reactions. After a few moments, he felt her previously tense body relax.

He advanced further and for the first time, it felt good. She gasped. He was moving slowly, rocking his hips against hers and waiting for her response.

When her eyes opened, he was free to look into their green depths, which seemed even more beautiful as they performed the act of lovemaking.

She couldn't believe the sensations that were coursing through her body at that moment, everything he had said had been true, and then some. She let herself feel him further as he increased the pace. At first, he had been tender and slow, and although he still was careful to avoid rushing her, he began a rhythmic motion, unable to stop himself anymore.

It did not take long for her to fall into his pace, meeting him and moaning each time he drove himself into her.

"Legolas!"

He slowed when he heard her heated voice, "Are you alright, meleth?"

She responded by digging her fingernails into his exposed back and meeting his warm lips yet again, "I am more than alright…" She couldn't finish what she had begun to say, for he had captured her lips as he pleasured her.

The energy she felt coursing through her veins was unrivaled, nothing she had experienced before could compare to what Legolas was doing to her. Her moans let him know how satisfying he was and it only encouraged him.

She had never known that it could feel like this, never known that she could ever feel anything even remotely similar to this. She felt pressure building up inside of her and she clung to Legolas, whispering how much she loved him.

It lasted only a few minutes more. Legolas, determined to wait for her, gave her her release a few seconds before he allowed for his own. He was met by her hips and as she bucked against him, her fingers still grasping his back.

The act was complete, and he gently removed himself from her, pulling her close. Her eyes were closed and her heart was beating quickly. He held her close as he turned them on their sides.

She nuzzled against him, still trying to overcome the feelings in her body.

"Oh, Legolas…" he smiled as she met his lips again, for yet another breathtaking kiss.

"That was worth the wait, meleth nin."

"Thank you; thank you for that, and for waiting for me. That was unlike anything I have ever felt before." Her heart had slowed somewhat and she had caught her breath. Legolas' eyes and body had returned to their normal state.

Legolas smiled at her. His heart sang to hear that he had pleased her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her naked body against him. He would have gladly made love to her again, but he knew that she was adjusting to the new experience.

She was truly exhausted; she knew not what that had taken out of her. He enveloped her in his embrace and whispered, "I love you… sleep now. I will wake you come morning."

There she fell asleep, only to be met by pleasant dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae awoke to Legolas' arms wrapped tightly around her, as if he was worried that someone else would come and claim her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

She looked out the window to see light snow falling lazily to the ground. It seemed today was meant for sleeping in.

She managed to escape the protective hold of one of his arms, propping herself up on one arm. The blanket was around his waist, and he was laying half on his side and half on his stomach, wearing a smile in his sleep. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it.

"Meleth…" She received no answer.

She decided to make use of this time and let her eyes wander over his body, from his toned abdomen to his perfectly sculpted shoulders to the last finely shaped arcs of his ears. Noticing the red lines that ran across his upper back, she blushed.

Remembering the first time she had slept next to him, she recalled what he had told her about those ears, mainly about the effect that they had on him, and she decided to test it.

Closing the distance between their bodies once again, she slowly brought her fingertip to the lobe of his ear and ran it up the side, until she reached the tip. She grinned as his foot twitched beneath the bedspread. Continuing, she circled his ear and then returned to the tip, moving close and breathing on it. He murmured something and again, his foot twitched.

Her amusement continued as she whispered into his ear, while still stroking the tip lovingly. His eyes flew open, and to her surprise, he maneuvered them in one fluid movement so that he was above her.

His voice was already husky, "Good morning to you too, meleth. I suggest you stop that though, unless you want me to lose all the control that you have left me with."

"Oh no, Legolas, you mustn't do that," she replied sarcastically.

He brought his lips to her neck and then to her forehead and kissed her.

She stared up at him, "Legolas, thank you."

She could barely understand his muffled response, "For what?"

"For what you have shown me, what you have given me, and for your forgiveness."

"Meleth, by putting your trust in me, you gave me the greatest reward I could ever have asked for. I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, but then blushed as their bodies touched.

"I am sorry for… for the marks on your back. I must have hurt you."

Legolas grinned, "It didn't hurt, meleth, I was too lost in you to be bothered by that. I simply won't walk around shirtless today."

She smiled, knowing fully well that the Prince of Mirkwood would not stroll around his realm half-naked, even though he could easily get away with it.

Legolas noted the candle that had not been extinguished the previous night and now was a pool of wax on the table. The snow was still lazily falling, although now the flakes were increasing in number.

"I think that we can stay here a bit longer…"

Alerae smiled as he pulled the bed sheets around them and met her lips for yet another breathtaking kiss. She was unaware of the journey his fingers were taking until they reached her center, and he began the morning with his affections.

"Oh, Legolas…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, a servant had come to the room, blushing as she walked in on a couple sound asleep in an oversized bed, their limbs tangled and what was left of the bed sheets around their waists.

Legolas awoke at the sound of her footsteps, "Can I help you?"

"Milord, your father requests your presence at afternoon meal. He was not happy that you missed the first meal of the day. I believe he wishes to discuss travel plans with you."

He groaned but reluctantly agreed to appear at the meal in a quarter of an hour. He left the exhausted Alerae sleeping soundly in his bed, but didn't leave until he had wrapped the covers around her and left a note.

His father was none too happy when he showed up a few minutes late.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	35. The Road to Rivendell

**Disclaimer:** Everything from Middle Earth belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The O.C.s are my own.

* * *

Alerae had officially moved in to Legolas' chambers, and although they slept beside each other, they did not make love. He sensed some uneasiness within her even though she had expressed how much she had enjoyed it. He would give her as long as she needed. He frowned though, knowing that she didn't have an eternity. She only had the short lifespan of a mortal, and would suffer the decay of her body and mind before his eyes. It pained him, but he loved her, and he would stay with her for as long as she lived, if she would allow him that.

Days were filled with activity. Archers were preparing their weapons for their departure and Legolas was busily keeping things organized. In the evenings, he would sit down and teach Alerae more elvish, and gave her a few elvish books to read.

Whenever he had a spare moment he would develop her skills with weapons as well. She already knew how to wield a sword, but did not own one that suited her. Legolas corrected this problem by having a beautiful elvish blade crafted especially for her, with her name engraved into the scabbard. Like all elven blades, it was perfectly balanced and well-suited for her build.

Legolas promised Alerae a few archery lessons, and he granted her those joyfully, as it gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around her. More often than not, she missed the target due to his attentions.

And so, days turned into weeks, and finally, the eve of departure had arrived. Alerae was uneasy. Not only would she be traveling in the presence of two hundred elven archers, but she would be traveling to a new place entirely, with the prospect of meeting her father, who knew nothing of her. Any person in her situation would have been equally perturbed.

That night, Legolas found her reading a book written in Elvish. She had picked up on the difficult language, and now could understand a good portion of what was being said in a regular conversation.

"Good evening, meleth."

She looked up from the book and smiled, but he could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

He took off his tunic and sat down on the bed next to her. She found it difficult not to stare at his bare upper body.

"What are you so nervous about? There is no reason to be anxious as you are." Legolas took one of her hands in his.

Her eyes finished wandering and met his, "It is not that we will be traveling amongst the other elves, for I know that you trust them with your life. I have met a good many of them and they are respectful and kind hearted. And besides, you have proven that my opinions of men were misconceptions."

"Then what are you so worried about, meleth?"

"Meeting my father. Legolas, what if he doesn't even know I exist? What if he despises me? What do I even say? How do I know who he is? What if--"

"Meleth, those things will be dealt with when we arrive. You cannot worry about things that you cannot control, at least not now. All that is important tonight is that you get a good rest."

She smiled and leaned against him. After a few moments he let go of her hand and stood up.

Alerae continued reading until Legolas came out of the bathing room and climbed into the bed next to her. The cold air could not get to her when she was wrapped in his arms.

She fell asleep contentedly, although her choice of being mortal haunted her dreams.

Legolas remained awake beside her, watching her body move up and down with every breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning was filled with commotion. The elves that were leaving Mirkwood were assembling in the main hall with their weapons. Alerae and Legolas awoke slightly later than intended and had to busily gather their things and then meet the archers.

"My warriors and friends, we must make haste to Rivendell, this you already know. Some of you know this maiden, Lady Alerae. For those of you who do not, she will be traveling with us."

There were a few hoots that made Alerae step closer to Legolas.

Antien, co-captain, stepped closer to Alerae as well and whispered, "Do not fret, milady. These are honorable elves."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Thranduil gave his son a fatherly embrace and wished the company well before seeing them off. The archers were all on horseback, to avoid the freshly fallen snow. As elves, none of them were affected by the cold very much, but Alerae began shivering as soon as they rode out.

Legolas took note and offered to allow her to ride on the back of his horse, but she declined and they set off, past the gates of the Elvenking.

The day was long and rather uneventful. At first, Alerae was kept occupied by observing the beauty of Eryn Lasgalen whilst covered with a white blanket. Soon though, she grew spiteful of the snow that had begun steadily falling again, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as the flakes hit her in the face.

By nightfall, they had reached the edge of the forest. Luckily, the company still had the cover of trees to create a makeshift shelter. Letting the horses roam about, free to find their own warm and dry places, the elves started assembling tents and bed rolls.

Most of the elves had their own tents, although a few bedrolls were often grouped in one to save space. Legolas had his own rather large tent, in which Alerae would stay with him.

As soon as the sun set, the cold became unbearable for Alerae. The elves were sitting around a rather large campfire, merrily drinking miruvor, which made Alerae very uneasy, and sharing conversation.

Legolas sat close to her, "Meleth, are you alright?"

Her teeth chattered as she answered, "Just cold, that's all."

He moved even closer to her on the fallen tree they were sitting on and wrapped an arm around her. All conversation stopped and nearly two hundred pairs of eyes watched Legolas and Alerae share a quick kiss.

When the kiss broke, Alerae blushed bright red.

"What? This isn't some sort of spectacle. Haven't you ever seen an ellon kiss the maiden he loves?" Legolas seemed slightly annoyed.

The elves quickly returned to their conversations, which were now mostly about the Prince admitting that he loved this maiden.

They retired for the evening, some of the archers noting that Alerae went into Legolas' tent.

The rest of the group returned to their merry making, although the fun was dampened by the absence of the maidens they were most fond of.

In Legolas' tent, Alerae was lying next to her lover, trying to escape the chilling air.

"W-why did they s-stare?"

"You are freezing!" He pulled her even closer before responding, "I do not think they've ever heard me say I loved anyone before. Perhaps that is why."

She smiled at him through chattering teeth.

"Do not worry about them, they have nothing against you, they were just surprised."

An idea suddenly occurred to him, although he didn't know if Alerae would allow him to go through with it.

He started to kiss her, rather ardently, until he had her on her back below him.

"Alerae, I know one way to warm you up." He smiled as his eyes darkened to an ocean blue.

"Mhm, but Legolas… we have only done this once, wait, twice…"

"And?"

"I don't know, don't you think that… oh, nevermind. What if your archers hear us?"

"They are having much too rowdy of a time to notice."

She nodded as he began his quest to conquer her body.

"Alerae, we should get up… I can't take your dress off whilst lying here."

Legolas could see in her eyes that she was uneasy about this.

"Legolas, I don't want you to see me…"

"Alerae, I love you. No mark on your body is going to make me love you any less."

She reluctantly agreed and got up from beneath the warm blankets. She was shivering as Legolas stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. As he held her close and let his warm breath cascade down her neck, his hands were busily unlacing the back of her dress. When he stepped back and let it fall to the floor, Alerae looked down at the ground.

His eyes wandered over her body and made his anticipation grow, as well as his arousal. He stepped forward and drew her closer to him again, not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable than she already did.

"You are beautiful, meleth."

She blushed even harder than she had been previously as he lowered her to the bedroll.

He started to kiss her, slowly, as not to rush her, when he felt her hand gently applying pressure to his chest. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was already considerably warmer.

"Legolas, are you not disappointed? The brand on my back, the scar on my shoulder, the marks on my chest?"

"Disappointed? No, Alerae. All those marks mean to me is that you have a past, and a brighter future… unlike many maidens who are perfectly sculpted, as if from porcelain."

Alerae shrugged, feeling much better, and allowed him to continue. Legolas smiled when he felt her hands untying his breeches.

He had to capture her lips more than once to prevent her from crying out in pleasure and waking all of the archers who had retired.

Legolas spent half of the night up with her, making love and keeping her warm. He thought it was a very good excuse.

When the pair could go no longer, and both were truly exhausted, Legolas turned them so that they were side-by-side, facing one another.

"We really should get some rest… we plan to ride hard tomorrow, the faster we reach Rivendell the better."

"Mhm."

"Alerae, I know that you are tired, but may I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"Where did the marks on your chest come from?"

Alerae blushed, now less tired, as she remembered where she had attained those marks.

It had been her master, leaving her with tiny marks, each the length of a fingernail, which was the weapon used to create them.

"When I 'worked' at the inn, my master was quite possessive, I think that to establish that I was his property he made those marks… during the act."

Legolas shuddered to think of that brutal man in bed with Alerae.

"I told you that you didn't want to see me…"

He put a finger to her lips before replying, "Hush, Alerae. I was just wondering how you came to receive those scars, that is all, meleth. Do not draw too much into what I asked. I already explained to you my feelings."

She smiled, exhaustion claiming her once again, and she fell asleep in his arms.

He watched her breathing in her slumber peacefully but could not help but think about how she would be taken from him. After pushing a few strands of dark hair behind her ear, he fell asleep uneasily, wishing for another chance.

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	36. A New Lease on Life

**Disclaimer:** All of Middle Earth's intriguing characters and serene locations are the property of Tolkien. The original characters in this story are my own.

* * *

The next morning, Antien was left to wake those archers that did not get up themselves. That also meant waking the Prince, for Antien did not observe him assembling the two-hundred strong group as he should have been. The camp was busy as elves cleaned up after themselves, leaving nothing behind.

"Legolas… Legolas! Wake up!" As his closest friend, he was accustomed to not addressing the Prince with formalities.

Legolas woke slowly to the sound of Antien yelling at him from the other side of the tent flap, not daring to open it, for fear of what might be revealed.

Legolas looked down at Alerae, whose face was buried against his chest.

"I will be right there, Antien. I'm sorry."

Alerae also woke and smiled up at her prince.

"'Quel amrun, meleth nin." (Good morning)

"I had a wonderful night, Legolas."

"As did I, but now Antien is anxious to get moving."

"Alright, well we can get up and get ready to head off." Alerae sighed, not wanting to expose herself to the cold winter air.

"The month of Ringare is wasted, the cold will only continue."

"I know better than you, meleth." She smiled at him playfully.

"You get up first."

"I don't think so, it is much too cold."

"Well I am not moving until you get up. Lle auta yeste." (You go first)

"Neither am I."

The couple lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes before Legolas stirred.

"Meleth, we really have to get going."

Alerae huffed but slid out of the bedroll and quickly covered herself with her dress.

Legolas smiled… he was slowly working her out of her insecurity.

After dressing and cleaning up the tent, they emerged. Antien had already organized the elves and they were all prepared to go, all they had left to do was mount.

"'Quel amrun, mellyn. I apologize for my late arrival--" some of Legolas' close friends were wearing knowing smiles as he continued, "but we should make haste now to Rivendell. Thank you for doing such a fine job this morning."

Legolas nodded to the group who addressed him as well and then strapped on his quiver and sheathed his white knives.

Another long day was expected, and a long day was had. That night, camp was set up and the events occurred much as they had the previous evening.

Alerae and Legolas retired together, but Alerae was already exhausted from two days straight of riding, and fell asleep soundly in her lover's arms, leaving him to dwell on the pain he would face when he lost her to bitter mortality.

The following day proceeded as expected and the company reached Rivendell's borders by nightfall. Even the elves were feeling the effects of traveling for nearly three days with little rest through bitter cold and snow.

Their arrival was reported to the lords of the house, Elladan and Elrohir, and the group was welcomed with a rich elven meal and plenty of miruvor.

The elven archers were each given their own rooms, and Legolas was left to talk to his old friends, who had only recently come to be the keepers of the Last Homely House.

Alerae had skipped the miruvor and only tasted a few morsels before politely retiring to the chambers that she had been assigned. She had said only two words to the elven lords, "good evening."

Taking a long bath and then climbing into the beautiful bed, she observed the room around her. She had now seen the three elven realms, and all were uniquely captivating; the intricate designs and the airy rooms, the feeling of nature everywhere, and the security. In her chambers here, she was surrounded by rich maroons and purples.

Just as she was falling asleep, Legolas knocked on the door.

"May I stay with you, or would you rather come to my room?"

"Mhmm."

Legolas laughed lightly and lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms as she fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following morning was filled with activity. Elves were preparing to go and hunt orc, while Alerae was trying to remain out of the way. "_I knew I should have stayed abed!" _she thought dryly.

As she stood awkwardly at the edge of the clearing where the archers were preparing, one of the twins came up to her and smiled.

"'Quel re, Lady Alerae."

"Good morning, milord."

"You do not know which one I am, do you?"

She blushed but did not deny it. From what she had seen of the Rivendell elves, not all elves did have blonde hair.

"I am Elladan, and you may refer to me as such. I get tired of titles."

"Thank you for your hospitality, milord, err, Elladan."

He smiled and began to say something but was cut off by an archer yelling his name.

"I do apologize, but I am needed elsewhere. I will talk to you later, for now; I have to see to the battle arrangements."

She curtsied politely and then went to explore the halls of the Last Homely House.

After a short time, Legolas found her, wearing his quiver, white knives and carrying his finely crafted bow.

"We are setting off, we should return by nightfall. This won't take long."

He wore a cocky smile as he ran one hand up the bow.

"Are you sure I cannot help? It seems that all of my training will be for nothing if I am not allowed to fight. And anyway, I should be aiding my hosts."

"Alerae, this is a mere scuffle. It should take no longer than the remainder of the afternoon to drive the orcs out of the forest. You are not needed, although I do not doubt your skill."

"Why did Rivendell even need assistance then, if this is such a small battle?"

"Many of the well-trained archers have left the shores of Middle Earth for the Grey Havens. Sending those who are inexperienced in would be a mistake. And, I think my father wanted to aid Rivendell, seeing as we have not allied with this realm in some time."

She nodded, "Where should I expect to see you next?"

It was clear to Legolas that even with his aura of confidence, she was nervous about him leaving for battle.

"I will return by nightfall, if all goes well. Do not trouble yourself staying awake. Tomorrow, we will discuss your matters. I love you, you know this, and I have every intention of returning to you."

She nodded in response.

The archers, mostly blonde from Mirkwood and mostly dark-haired from Rivendell watched as the Prince of Mirkwood himself embraced a mortal woman. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks before Legolas approached the group again.

Alerae returned to her room and stepped outside onto the balcony to watch the elves leave the center of Rivendell. She silently prayed that all would go well.

Meanwhile, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were riding at the front of the column.

"So, Leg, who is she? We know her name but…"

Legolas tried to suppress a smile at the twins' familiar nickname for him, although he found it mildly annoying, "I love her, and I brought her here to meet her Elven father."

There was silence among the three for a short while before Elrohir spoke.

"Well, well. We thought you would never settle down, mellon." If he could have clapped Legolas on the back from horseback, he would have.

"What about you two? I don't see you two looking for brides."

"Right now, we don't need them… we have enough to worry about. I would say that when ada left our fun was dampened a bit. He says we have to set examples and lead our people until the last ship has left our shores."

The three friends exchanged stories and reminisced on the years when they were carefree, running about Rivendell causing trouble.

Legolas finally told them about Alerae, her past, how he had found her, and what had happened since then, leaving out the details, of course. They could see that their good friend was clearly in love with this girl.

Soon, the orc fortresses were in sight. The groups divided with one elf leading each. Surrounding the fortresses, they began their assault.

The orcs were taken by surprise, and Legolas, fighting alongside his friends and people, let his blades sing as he decapitated one after another. One of the creatures lunged for his neck, but he gracefully ducked, so that the orc's blade connected with the arm of another orc instead of its fair target.

These orcs had been closing in on Rivendell for years now, having escaped the last War of the Ring, they had no master and needed no master. The decreasing numbers of elves that resided in Rivendell made it especially vulnerable. They had been given multiple warnings to cease their encroachment, but had ignored them all, and therefore, the elves were forced to take such brutal action.

Legolas surveyed the now empty field. The battle had been more of a massacre. His elven friends were cleaning their blades or stacking up and burning the carcasses of the creatures.

Nothing was lost, and the battle was won. A true victory, although the orcs had hardly stood a chance against the well-trained, experienced elves.

The company turned their backs on the remains of battle and set off in the direction from whence they had come.

Alerae was still deciphering an elvish book when Legolas walked in, orc blood staining his tunic and his blades still in his hands.

Alerae cared not, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, she breathed in his now not-so-welcoming scent. The entire time she had been trying to concentrate on her reading, she had found herself worrying about Legolas. She had tried to convince herself that he would be fine… after all; he had fought in the War of the Ring and survived with hardly a scratch. However, when someone loved is at war, the worst case scenario is all that one can imagine.

"You smell of orc."

He smiled, "I should, considering my activities for the past four hours."

He placed his knives in the water basin in the bathing room and proceeded to clean them until they gleamed.

Alerae sat back down on the bed and watched him as he carefully inspected every inch of his bow, to rid it of any trace of battle.

When he had finished bathing himself and was satisfied with the cleanliness of his weapons, he retired, next to Alerae, who was already in her nightdress and staring at the ceiling.

"Legolas… thank you for coming back."

"Alerae, you didn't have to worry, I told you it was a mere scuffle."

"This I know, but I love you, and I was worried."

Legolas nuzzled closer to her.

"Legolas… I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Simply from me returning unscathed?" He smiled.

"No, that too, I suppose, but I mean, my entire life has been an ever-changing turn of events, always a downward spiral. I feel as though I have finally escaped that endless fall and I have been saved, and you, my savior."

She continued, "I love you in a way I thought not possible at one time. You have shown me so much, and, you have saved my life. I would not have lasted much longer had you not shown your fair face at that inn."

"Alerae, you had the will to end that torture, it was not simply me…"

"I know, I wanted to end it for some time, but you gave me the motivation and means by which to do so. Now, I am free. Now, I see that men, males in general are not to be feared, some, yes, some do deserve my hate, but most mean well and I do not have to be afraid anymore. You accept me for who I am, you don't care that I have a brand on my back, or various other scars… you treat me like a princess."

As she said the words, Legolas could not help but think "_and one day, you shall be."_

"Thank you for this confidence, this freedom, and this love. I do not ever wish to hide again."

Legolas wrapped her in a gentle kiss. He had nothing that he could say to respond, for no words could express what he wished to say.

When the kiss ended, Alerae had a fiery glow in her eyes, and also a new determination, a new courage and most of all, the will to make her life a wonderful experience.

"The only thing that I can say that I regret is my choice… but I cannot dwell on that. I will deal with the consequences of my actions."

Legolas nodded, and then kissed her again, while thinking "_we shall both have to."_

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW (toll free)


	37. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: **Middle Earth and all of its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

The next morning, Alerae woke early. Looking over at Legolas, she suddenly felt compelled to run her fingertips over his pointed ears, even though she knew fully well what it would do to him.

As she gently and slowly ran her finger over the tip of his ear, his foot twitched and he muttered something in his sleep. She smiled, enjoying what this did to him.

His eyes opened slowly, it was obvious that he was still tired, and he stared at her.

"Morning, Legolas."

He stirred but didn't respond.

She knew one way of waking him up, but had always been too shy. Over the past few months, most of her insecurities had faded away.

She moved slowly so as not to bring him further out of the slumber that still had hold over him, knowing that in a few seconds, he would be very awake.

Positioning herself above him, she lowered herself carefully onto him, and he startled.

"Alerae, what are you doing?"

She placed a finger to his lips and then continued, moving to kiss his neck and then his lips.

He had not thought she would ever initiate this, but this new maiden that sat atop him possessed a new confidence… one that he liked very much.

Her ministrations continued and he tried to turn her on her back, to which she flat out refused, "Legolas, just let me…"

Her attentions continued, and to Legolas' surprise, and pleasure, she made love to him.

When the act was complete, she collapsed down onto him, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Meleth, that was unexpected... and wonderful."

"Mmm, I hardly knew I had that in me."

She buried her face against his neck and stayed like that for the next hour, simply enjoying Legolas' warmth and touch.

When Alerae finally pulled out of his arms, she got out of the bed nonchalantly, as Legolas stared at her.

She seemed to not mind that his eyes were wandering over her body as she struggled into a dress.

"Come on, get up, you said we were going to breakfast, remember."

Legolas grudgingly left the warmth and comfort of the bed and pulled on a pair of breeches and clasped on his tunic.

He held out his arm for her and the couple walked out of the room towards the dining hall. Elladan and Elrohir, as well as some other elves were just sitting down to the meal that was placed before them. Legolas pulled one empty chair out for Alerae to sit and then sat himself next to her.

"Good morning, Legolas, Alerae" Elrohir nodded to each.

Alerae was relatively quiet during the meal, but not uncomfortable.

Finally, the rest of the elves at the table left, leaving the twins, Legolas and Alerae. The twins then turned to the woman and addressed her, "Lady Alerae, Legolas has informed us of your reason for coming to our home, and we intend to help you find your father, but you must give us as much information as you can."

Alerae gladly complied, feeling as though she was getting closer and closer to meeting her father.

When the four left the table, Elladan and Elrohir had left to find the elf they knew as Sidhion, who dwelt alone, at the eastern edge of Rivendell.

Meanwhile, Sidhion was finishing his own breakfast when he heard a knock at the door.

"Mae govannen, my lords."

"Good day, Sidhion."

"What brings you here?" He was genuinely surprised to see the Lords of Rivendell at his doorstep.

"We have some information regarding a woman that you knew and loved. If you would join us at our home, we will share what we know."

Sidhion nodded, sorrow filling his eyes at the memory of the blonde-haired woman he had once loved. He gathered a few of his things before following the twins out of the door and towards their home.

Once inside, they sat down at the table in the dining hall and conversed.

"There is someone that we think you should meet. Do not ask us questions, ask her. We will go get her now."

"Her?" _Could it be that my love has found me?_

The twins said nothing and disappeared.

Alerae and Legolas were sitting in Legolas' temporary chambers while he taught her more elvish.

"Alerae, Sidhion is here."

Legolas looked at her. She was extremely tense. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, Legolas, I have to do this myself."

He nodded and watched as she looped her arm with Elladan's and left the room, destined to meet the one person that had been missing from her life.

She walked slowly and Elladan was practically dragging her along.

"Are you sure you are alright, milady?"

"What? Oh, yes… I am fine. Just nervous."

"Do not be, he is a very kind-hearted elf. He may be skeptical at first though, I suggest giving him a lot of evidence."

She nodded gratefully and they stopped in front of the doors to the dining hall.

She let out a long sigh and then Elladan opened the door.

There he was. Her father, her ada. He possessed similar features to her own: dark hair and striking green eyes. He acknowledged her entrance to the room with a confused expression.

Elladan bowed, "I take my leave, for you two have much to speak about."

Both Alerae and Sidhion watched Elladan leave and then turned to one another. It seemed that they both noticed the similarities between them and were staring at one another, locked in very heavy silence until Alerae spoke, "I am Alerae, and although you do not know me, I know about you."

He motioned for her to sit across from him.

"What brings you here, Lady Alerae?" She couldn't have been older than twenty-five mortal years.

"Just Alerae, please. You were once in love with a married woman, am I correct?"

Sidhion was genuinely surprised at her statement. Few knew of his relationship with the woman, "How do you know that?"

Alerae ignored the question and continued on her original path, "You met her, at the market place, in her tiny village. You spoke with her, you knew of the threats she was receiving. You knew of the tortures she endured."

Sidhion hung his head in despair, he missed her. He should have done more to end her suffering, even if he couldn't have had her.

"I knew her, yes, and of all the things you speak of."

"You took her to bed once." Alerae stumbled over the words.

Sidhion was taken aback that she possessed so much knowledge of his life, even if that part of it was over a good many years ago.

"Who are you?"

"I am your daughter."

There was stunned silence before Sidhion spoke, "My daughter?"

"Yes, my mother gave birth to me about nine months after you left for Rivendell. She didn't know that she was pregnant when you left her."

It was obvious to him that this girl was holding back tears as she related her story to him.

As a matter of a fact, he was having trouble controlling his own emotions as realization set in that perhaps this was his daughter. She looked a lot like him, and her mother did not have dark hair. She possessed some elven qualities, and her mother had been human. He had slept with her mother, and because she was mortal, she could not control whether or not she became pregnant. But was she telling the truth?

"My daughter…"

Alerae was silent now, staring at her father, waiting for him to say something other than, "my daughter."

"If you want proof, I have her journal."

Sidhion watched as the girl produced a small, leather-bound book and pushed it towards him.

"It contains everything, from the moment she was married, to the day of her death."

"Her death?"

"She was murdered, Lord Sidhion."

He could no longer control himself, and he let the tears spill forth.

"If only I had ended that man's life when I had the chance, she might still draw breath."

Alerae said nothing, simply stood up and left, leaving the journal before him on the table, in the hopes that he would read it.

Immediately after she left the dining hall, she sighed deeply and proceeded to run to Legolas' chambers. She opened the door quickly, surprised to see the twins sitting at the table with Legolas, talking.

"That was awkward!" She was experiencing so many emotions at once, and 'awkward' was the only way to describe the meeting with her father.

"Meleth, how did it go? Are you alright, and does he believe you?"

"I do not know, he did not say whether or not he did. He is a bit shocked, I would say. I left him my mother's journal to read. The truth is there, even if he doesn't believe my words."

Legolas nodded and moved over so that she could sit beside him.

"We were just planning the feast that will be held in a few nights to celebrate the removal of the orcs from Rivendell."

She nodded, and the three elves gladly allowed her advice in the planning, although for the most part, her mind was removed, dwelling on her father and his words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sidhion stared at the journal, not sure of what he would find. He had some doubts about this girl, Alerae, but all in all, it seemed that her words were true. He knew that he would find out by reading this book, but he also knew the pain it would bring him.

Picking it up off the table, he gently opened to the first page and began reading about his love's wedding day, ashamed that he had made her be disloyal to her husband.

By nightfall, he had finished reading the journal, stopping only once when someone interrupted him, asking him if he was in need of anything. Sorrow had claimed him more than once as he read, but he had plowed on, and eventually discovered that his daughter had told the truth. Now, he had so many questions to ask her… he needed to speak to her, and now.

As if reading his mind, Elrohir walked in.

"Lord Elrohir, where can I find Lady Alerae? I need to speak with her urgently."

"I will get her for you; she and Lord Legolas are just finishing the evening meal."

"Legolas? The Prince Legolas?"

"Yes."

"How does she know him?"

"You will have to ask her." Elrohir left and found Alerae, who was walking in the gardens with Legolas.

"Sidhion requests your presence, Alerae."

Alerae exchanged a look with Legolas who smiled reassuringly.

The two elves watched as Alerae hesitantly walked towards the door. Legolas then turned to Elrohir.

"Where is Elladan?"

"Off somewhere, probably with that elleth he is so fond of."

"So he has found someone."

"So it seems. I will be the last of the three mellyn."

"Perhaps when Alerae's father and her settle things and have become accustomed to their relation, I will go and speak to him."

"Is that so? For what? I bet you that I can guess, mellon."

Legolas simply shook his head and they continued their conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Alerae strode inside nervously, stopped in front of the door, straightened out her dress anxiously and then stepped inside. Sidhion was sitting next to the hearth, still holding the journal in his hands.

"You are indeed my daughter, I am sorry for doubting you. You bear a strong resemblance to me and your mother. I loved her, you know."

"I can tell."

"Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

Alerae sat down across from him, and they sat in silence for a few moments before Sidhion asked, "What happened to your mother?"

"My mas-… the man she wrote about killed her. I witnessed it. He killed my father shortly after and I fled."

"Did you take her journal with you?"

"No."

"Where did you run to then, and how did you come to carry this book?"

"I ran to the nearest village and was employed. Later, I… I," she cleared her throat to buy time, "I killed the person carrying it."

"What?"

"He deserved that end, I assure you."

Her father was surprised that this girl had killed someone, "Where were you employed?"

"At an inn." She tried to answer the question as broadly as possible.

"Doing what?"

She sighed; she had to tell him the truth.

"I was a bedwarmer… but before you scold me or disown me though, know this, I was forced into it, I wanted nothing to do with it."

Her father was now in shock. First to learn that he even had a daughter… then to find out the woman he loved had been murdered, that his daughter had murdered someone, and that she had been a prostitute.

"So you were a prostitute, then?"

"No, I was forced to work, I didn't get paid. My master branded me and told me he would never let me go. I didn't know this when I was at the inn, but my master there was the one who killed my parents."

She continued, relating to him how she had ended up at the inn and how long she had been there, afraid to leave.

"And you killed him?" He was positively distraught now, especially knowing that he could have prevented all of this.

"Yes, later, after I had escaped the inn. He hunted me and tried to re-capture me. I fought back and ended his life in self defense, and I found my mother's journal among his things."

"I see. When did you leave the inn? I thought you said that you could not leave."

"The Prince of Mirkwood happened upon me at the inn, and he helped me escape. I have been traveling with him ever since."

Alerae could tell that Sidhion was overwhelmed.

"Milord, maybe we should continue talking in the morning. I can meet you here if you would like."

"I think ending the conversation for now is a good idea. I sincerely hope that Prince Legolas was not at that inn for the reason it exists."

"No, he is honorable. He was on his way to Gondor and needed a place to stay. He didn't expect to find me in his room."

"If he asked anything of you I will personally hunt him down and give him the worst possible punishment I can think up… regardless of whether he is a prince or not, I will--"

"He did nothing. He let me sleep in his bed while he slept in the chair. I don't know why I told him about my predicament, but I did, and he offered to help me escape, I previously had no way of doing so. Then we traveled to Gondor together."

Sidhion nodded, glad to know that at least an elf had not taken advantage of his fair daughter.

"The hour is late, we should retire."

"I will see you at the morning meal, right?"

"Yes, you shall. Then perhaps we can go on a horseback ride and you can tell me a bit more."

"I want to know about you too."

"I know that you grew up with another father, and I do not intend to replace him."

"I know, no one could. I miss him and my mother greatly, but I welcome you into my life."

He smiled and embraced his daughter for the first time. His action took him by surprise, and although it felt foreign to be in this ellon's arms, it was not unsettling to her. He watched her leave the room, thinking over what he had just learned, and trying to sort out the emotions he felt.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.


	38. A Father's Job

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Legolas, Middle Earth or anything that the great mind of Tolkien created. I do own Sidhion and Alerae, though.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to clear something up. Legolas and Alerae have not bonded because Alerae is not an elf. And, for this particular story, we're gonna assume that even if Alerae was an elleth, they would have to both choose to bond for the bonding to actually occur. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Legolas was lying on his bed when Alerae walked in. She sighed and sat down near him. He sat up and started removing the braids in her hair.

"How did it go, meleth?"

"Well, he knows almost everything now. It was rather difficult to tell him, though."

"I imagine it was." He rested his chin on her shoulder as he unlaced her dress.

"I am going to meet him early tomorrow for a horseback ride. He didn't tell me much of anything about himself, and I still have to tell him about us."

"Yes, you should do that."

"Thank you," she stood up and slipped out of the dress, now clad in only a slip, and went into the bathing chambers to change into a night dress. When she reemerged, she climbed into the bed next to Legolas and continued talking.

"Believe me, when I told him about how you found me, he was ready to tear you limb from limb."

Legolas smiled, "Well he is obviously as protective as most fathers are."

Alerae moved against his body and fell into a deep sleep in his arms. Once again, Legolas was left awake to contemplate what life would be like when he lost her.

The following morning, Alerae woke and bundled up, for the late winter air was as cold as ever. Leaving Legolas asleep in bed, she wandered down the hall towards the dining hall, where she could acquire breakfast. Elrohir, Elladan and some Elven lords were sitting at the table.

"Welcome, Lady Alerae, where is Legolas?"

"'Quel amrun, milords." She bowed respectfully.

"There is no need of that, arwenamin."

"Legolas is still abed."

"I see, he must be tired from the night's activities." Elrohir wore a sly grin.

Alerae did not blush, simply shook her head and sat down.

The elves shared polite conversation throughout the meal, and Legolas made an appearance about half way through.

"Legolas, I am going to meet my father here. He said he would be at morning meal, but he must be feeling a little overwhelmed. I assume that he did not get much sleep last night."

"Who didn't get much sleep?" Sidhion walked into the room and bowed respectfully, and then eyed the Prince warily.

"'Quel amrun, my lord." Alerae saw the dry exchange between her lover and her father.

"Alerae, I believe I told you that you do not need to address me with such formalities."

She nodded, and he held out his arm for her.

Alerae bid her friends farewell and then took her father's arm. He led her out of the dining hall towards the stables.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very. Did you?"

"Well, I was awake most of the night, thinking about all that has been revealed to me."

"Milord, I mean, Sidhion, what happened after you left my mother?"

FLASHBACK (_Sidhion's P.O.V._):

"I will cherish our time together forever, meleth nin."

"Do not say such things, Sidhion, do not dwell on our time together, and do not say that you love me. Friends, that is all we can be. I do not regret what happened between us but know that it cannot happen again."

I hung my head miserably. I knew of the notes she received daily, I also knew of the rape. How could I simply leave her? Home was calling, but my heart told me to stay.

"Sidhion, do not fret. I will always care for you."

"Please, I fear for you. What if he comes back? Your husband wasn't around the first time, what makes you think he will be there to prevent it."

"Sidhion, please, I can handle this myself. I do not need you to watch over me like a child. I beg of you, move on with your life, for giving your heart to me would be giving up your life. Do not involve yourself with my matters."

"How can I not? I am already involved. I will not forget you, arwenamin."

She smiled, a stray tear betraying her placid expression.

I embraced her one last time. If she wished this of me, I would comply.

END FLASHBACK

"After your mother convinced me to leave, I returned to Rivendell. She and I knew that I could not stay with her, for she was married, and she would be banished from her home if anyone were to find out about her affair."

"What did you think, reading that journal?"

"Many things, child, many things. Once I returned to my home, I could not take pleasure with elven maidens; I had little desire for any. I then discovered that I had truly loved your mother. Had I known that our night together had produced you, I would have returned to her, against her wishes."

The father and daughter approached the stables, and were met by the stable hands, busily cleaning up after the equine inhabitants.

Alerae went up to her beautiful mare, and led her out of her stall gently, while Sidhion found his own steed waiting for him.

After tacking the horses, the pair mounted and set off on the beautiful paths of Rivendell.

Father and daughter exchanged stories and shared pleasant conversation as the day continued on, although they were both experiencing many emotions at being with each other.

By noon, the horses were groomed and happily eating the hay that had been laid out for them.

"I have enjoyed getting to know you, my lord."

"You can refer to me however you wish, you do not have to use such formality."

"May I call you 'ada,' then?"

He cocked his head, it would certainly be odd to be addressed as 'ada' by anyone, but some part of him welcomed the idea, "Yes, of course, but I know that you had a loving father when you were growing up."

"Yes, but he was my father, and you are my ada." She smiled at him.

He escorted her back inside as they continued to talk to one another, now more relaxed in each other's presence.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Prince Legolas here at all?"

"He was summoned here by Elladan and Elrohir to help with the removal of the orcs."

"And you came to find me?"

"Yes."

The two shared a quick lunch before heading back towards Sidhion's humble home.

"Creoso a'baramin." (Welcome to my home)

"This is very nice; have you lived here ever since you left my mother?"

"Yes, I built it with the help of some friends, and I have resided here since."

Alerae sat down at the table.

"You may stay here if you wish. My home is your home."

"Nay, I do not mean to offend you in any way, but I wish to stay in the twins' home, although this house is very beautiful, and welcoming."

"Well then, why not?"

Alerae shifted uncomfortably, but then regained her courage and decided on telling him the truth, "I wish to remain with the Prince."

"What?"

"Prince Legolas, I wish to remain with him."

"And why would you want that? You _are_ staying in your own chambers, right?"

"Nay, I stay in his."

"What? You mean to say that you sleep with him?"

Alerae cringed, "Yes."

"Alerae, he is taking advantage of you, do you not see that? His intentions go no further than bedding you. I sincerely hope you have not been intimate."

"Yes, milord, ada, we have been intimate, and thanks to him, I now see many truths that I was previously blind to. Please, if you wish to scold someone, scold me, because he did not force himself on me at all."

"I thought that you… considering all that you have been through… oh, Valar."

Sidhion was shaking his head now, "Fine, daughter, I do not mean to be overprotective, but…"

"He is not taking advantage of me, ada. You of all people should know that elves do not usually take advantage, and you yourself once fell in love with a mortal woman."

"But you are no mortal; you have yet to choose whether or not to be of elf-kind or of the race of man."

"Nay, I made that choice, albeit in haste, I made it. I am mortal."

There was silence, as Sidhion realized that the young woman he had just welcomed in his life would eventually be lost.

Alerae sighed, knowing now the full extent of the choice she had made. She would be twenty-five soon, and she knew that she should have waited.

"Ada, I take my leave. Please, do not be concerned about me. I have made it through much, and I do not need you to worry for me."

"That is a father's job."

He watched her go, wishing that she was not going back to the Last Homely House.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae returned to the room that she shared with Legolas and climbed into bed next to him after changing.

"I told him about us, Legolas."

"Mm, what did he say?"

"He was a little angry, but I am sure he will see that you mean me no harm."

Legolas smiled and responded by kissing her.

She sighed and pulled away, "Legolas, I am truly exhausted."

He nodded, pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before they fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Early next morning, the handmaiden burst into the room.

"Milord, milady, I have been instructed to wake you, for the celebration is this eve."

The couple drowsily left the bed, dressed in more appropriate attire, and left the room. Sidhion was sitting in the dining hall waiting for Alerae and he was not surprised to see his daughter walk in escorted by Prince Legolas, although it frustrated him.

He nodded to the Prince, although it was out of sheer formality, not respect that he did so.

Alerae sat down next to him and Legolas excused himself to talk to Elladan and Elrohir about that night.

Alerae and Sidhion shared a pleasant conversation. Father and daughter were now comfortable with one another, despite all they had been through, and Alerae was truly happy that she had met him, even though they still had much to learn about one another.

Legolas returned at noon with a handmaiden.

"Lady Alerae, I have been summoned to help you prepare for this evening."

Alerae stood up and politely excused herself, wondering what her father and Legolas would do or say now that she had left. She could only hope it would go well.

Sidhion was now seated next to the hearth. Legolas wasn't sure what to do with himself. He rarely felt so self-conscious, after all, he was the Prince of Mirkwood, what did he have to be worried about?

"If you would, your highness, please have a seat."

Complying, Legolas sat in the empty armchair across from Alerae's father. The resemblance between her and her father was prominent.

"I know that you are a prince, but know that she is my daughter, and I will go to any length to protect her, regardless of how long I have known her."

"I know, Lord Sidhion."

"I thank you sincerely for giving her the opportunity to leave the inn that she was forced to service. If it were not for you, I would never have met her."

Legolas nodded, staring at the fire.

"Do you love her? And before you answer, think long and hard. Love is not a trivial matter for an elf, or for any race."

Legolas did not need time to think about it though, he knew it. "Yes, indeed, I do love her, with all of my being."

"She is mortal."

"I know this. I loved her before she made that decision and I still love her."

Sidhion sighed. The love was there, plainly written across the Prince's face. There was no lie in his words.

"I truly care for her; I want to make her happy. I knew from the moment I met her that she would change me in some way."

"I trust that you have not forced her into doing anything that she does not agree to."

"Of course, I would never force anything on her. I love her. She is very changed from when I found her; she is now a confident maiden, hardly concerned with the fears that once consumed her."

"For this I am glad."

"I wish to speak with you about another matter, Lord Sidhion."

"Go on."

"Well, you already know how I feel, and I am not asking this of you simply to prove it, this has been my intention for some time now."

"Well, continue."

"May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"You want to marry her?" Sidhion was thoroughly surprised; after all, this was the Prince of Mirkwood. He had to love Alerae with all of his heart if he wanted to marry her, and he had to be willing to fade when he lost her.

"Yes, and I assure you that this decision was not made in haste."

"I need some time, although now I do not doubt that your intentions are pure. It takes a lot of courage for an elf to admit that he loves a mortal."

Legolas nodded, "Will you have an answer for me by midday tomorrow? I will not ask her until I have your approval."

"Yes, I will. It is getting late; we should both go and ready ourselves for the festivities this evening." As Legolas turned to leave, Sidhion added, "And thank you, for finding her and bringing her to me safely."

Legolas smiled and then left the room, headed towards his own chambers.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	39. It Has to Be Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I am not making any money off of this and I certainly don't own anything that Tolkien created, but I think you already know that.

* * *

Later that evening, Legolas went to Alerae's room, the room she had originally been assigned but had only slept in once.

Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for her to answer, and wondered whether or not Sidhion would allow him to ask for her hand. When she opened the door, he gazed upon her.

"Meleth, you look amazing."

Alerae felt the heat in her cheeks, which only served to embarrass her and make her redder than she already was.

"Thank you and you do too." She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his body as he stood before her, dressed like the prince that he was.

He held out her arm to her and proceeded to lead her down towards the festival. Her flowing dress hugged her body in all the right places and he felt proud to walk alongside her, although he knew that some would not approve of his choice.

As the couple headed towards the gathering, a certain elf was sitting by the hearth in his home, contemplating the events of the past week.

The news that he had a daughter had hit him so hard, and he had barely the time to fully accept it. Now, alone and idle, he had the time to dwell on her words.

The woman he had loved had been killed mercilessly, something he knew that he shouldn't blame himself for, but he could not help but think that he could have prevented it.

The flames in his hearth danced in a mesmerizing manner as Legolas danced beautifully with Alerae in the Last Homely House.

Alerae was thoroughly enjoying herself, and none of the elves she had met had been critical or disapproving of her. Some ellith had looked envious, if not jealous, of her current state, which was slow dancing with the prince of Mirkwood.

The elvish festival would last long into the night. Alerae wondered why she did not see her father there, but was almost thankful that he wasn't, for she hardly wanted to leave Legolas' arms for an instant.

Sidhion could hear the faint music being carried on the wind from the Last Homely House to his own humble cottage. He couldn't help but imagine his daughter in the Prince's arms, and how happy and lighthearted she seemed when she was with him.

She truly was a fine woman. She had survived so many horrors, all that he could have prevented in the same manner that he could have stopped her mother's death. She had the courage to move on with her life and seek him.

He had not imagined that knowing he had a child would change the way he felt so drastically. He had constantly dwelled upon having left Alerae's mother, constantly wished that he could have gone back and taken her away. To learn of her passing was a sort of closure, although he missed her. At least Alerae had escaped that fate. The emotions he had felt when he first met her were jumbled and hardly comprehendible, but now, he felt regret for all that he had not done, but was also grateful for what he had.

It was strange to him how protective he felt of her, and how much he truly cared for her, even after just learning of her existence. It seemed like he had always known her, even with the few days they had spent together. The stories she had told him had given him a window to her soul, and besides her qualities, he could see how fond she was of Legolas.

Previous to that moment, he had never admitted to himself that he had wanted a child. He had never even looked at another maiden after her mother, as was the way of most elves after they had met the one that they truly loved.

Back at the Last Homely House, the guests at the festival had finished the last course of their meal and were returning to dancing.

Legolas danced with the ellith of the court and then returned to Alerae, who had had a merry time dancing with the twins while Legolas was otherwise occupied. The hours of the night passed much faster than they would have liked, and many of the elves were retiring. Those that had elflings to see to had left early, otherwise, young couples wanted to escape to their flets together.

As the hall emptied, Legolas nudged Alerae out towards the gardens, which were beginning to thaw.

"We are done already?" Alerae was breathing heavily from the fast dance, and leaned against the wall.

"Mmm, I think so." He kissed her deeply and then gave her a heated kiss on the neck.

"Legolas…"

"Yes?" His voice was muffled by her skin.

"I think we should go back to your room."

He took her hand and they walked back into the hall, where they met Elladan and Elrohir who were saying their farewells to the few elves lingering in the hall.

"Thank you, milords."

"Lle creoso, always. I presume you are leaving us as well?" (You're welcome)

Elrohir turned to another elven guest, "Quel kaima." (Sleep well)

"Yes, we are retiring," Legolas replied.

Elladan winked suggestively at the pair as he took Alerae's hand to kiss it, as was custom. Alerae used her other hand to slap his.

Elrohir turned back to them, and smiled, even though he had not seen the exchange.

Legolas looped his arm with Alerae's and proceeded to lead her down the hall to his chambers, eager to lock the world away and spend the night with her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, very early the next morning, Alerae and Legolas were lying in one another's arms. Legolas had his head just below her chin, allowing her to rest her head on his. Both were exhausted from their previous activities.

"I love you, Legolas."

"I love you, too."

"What do you think of my father?"

Legolas brought his face up to meet her eyes.

"I think he is a very respectable elf, and he is quite taken with you."

"I think we get along quite well, considering."

"Yes, I'm sure you both need some more time to adjust to the changes in your lives."

Changing the subject, although not intentionally, he added, "Your birthday is next month, is it not?"

"Mhmm."

"Anything special that you desire?"

"Just your company, meleth."

She kissed him again, although less passionately than she had earlier that evening.

"Why don't you allow yourself to sleep the last few hours before dawn?"

There was no response, as she had already fallen asleep against his chest.

Smiling, he rested his head on the pillow and stared down at her. He was less tired than her; because he was an elf, he needed less sleep, and had a lot more stamina.

He was slightly nervous about receiving her father's answer the next day, and wondered why Sidhion had not appeared at the feast that night, where he could have easily observed how much Legolas cared for his daughter.

He had never thought he would fall for a mortal, but it seemed that the day he had walked into that inn, the Valar had planned their meeting. Previously, he had focused on healing her, but now, she had proven herself to be resilient and recovered, although the scars would remain with her forever.

Now, he had his people, his title, everything he knew before he met her, but also love. The maidens he had occasionally spent his nights with before had been his attempt of escaping his responsibilities for a few precious hours, but they had never given him what Alerae gave him. He knew he had made the right choice because of what his heart told him.

Drifting into a light sleep, his arms tightened around the maiden lying against him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas awoke late the next morning. He knew he had missed the morning meal, and it was approaching midday. Alerae was still curled up asleep beside him.

He left the bed and pulled on a pair of breeches. The two mirrors that faced each other revealed the five marks on his back from Alerae's left hand.

After he finished getting ready for the day, he pulled the blankets around Alerae and left her a note explaining his absence.

Making sure he was presentable, he walked down to the main hall to await Sidhion. He tapped his fingers nervously and studied the natural imperfections of the table as he sat.

"Ah, good to see you awake, Legolas." Elladan had walked in the room.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. I assume you didn't get much sleep."

Legolas smiled and agreed, but then remembered the conversation he was about to have, "Lord Sidhion is coming to talk to me."

"I am here." Legolas visibly startled when Sidhion sat down next to him.

"I will be on my way." Elladan could see the tension in Legolas' face.

Sidhion noted Legolas' expectant expression. He had been surprised that the Prince was so devoted to Alerae as to give himself to her fully. At first, he had been worried that she was simply a conquest to him, but he had proved himself.

If he wanted it, and Alerae agreed, then the two should be able to wed, although it was doomed, for the union between elf and mortal always ended tragically.

"You have my permission to wed. If Alerae says yes, that is."

Legolas had not been expecting to be given this answer, "Really?"

"Yes, that is what I said. She seems like she truly enjoys your company. You have my approval."

Legolas sighed deeply in relief and leaned back in the chair. Just as he did so, Alerae walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here? I can't believe I slept this late."

Legolas smiled and Sidhion looked from Alerae to Legolas and frowned, hoping he was not deducing the right thing from what she had said.

"Just talking, meleth. I am going to go discuss some overdue issues with Elladan and Elrohir."

Alerae nodded and sat down in Legolas' chair.

Sidhion watched him leave and then turned to his daughter, and soon they were engaged in conversation.

Meanwhile, Legolas was sitting with the twins sketching the ring he wanted made for Alerae. Elladan seemed to already have plans for the ring he would give his meleth when he found the nerve to ask her.

After crumpling and discarding five possible ring designs, he decided on one that he liked.

"I will be back in time for the evening meal. I am going to go and discuss the ring design with the goldsmith."

"Of course, but surely you won't need all afternoon for that."

"I want to make sure that it is perfect. It has to be perfect." With that, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	40. There Are No Guarantees In Life

**Disclaimer: **Only the original characters in this story are my own, all the rest belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Legolas did spend the remainder of the day with the head goldsmith of the Last Homely House, carefully planning out every last detail of the ring he wanted crafted.

"And you want this done in how many days?"

"I'd like it for tomorrow, if possible."

The goldsmith mumbled something that even Legolas' ears could not pick up before leaving the table and handing the ring design to his apprentice.

"I will do my best, but I cannot make any guarantees, milord."

"Sir, this is to be kept in strict confidence. No one is to know that I am having a ring crafted until the time is right."

After the goldsmith had agreed, Legolas left the small room, which was filled with scraps of gold and silver, the floor littered with sketches and orders.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the others in the Last Homely House. Alerae spent the day with her father, still growing accustomed to him.

When night fell, the two said their goodbyes and Sidhion retired to his home, feeling grateful for the recent turn of events in his life.

Alerae went to Legolas' room, who was reading in the armchair.

"Where have you been all day, Legolas? I went looking for you, but I gave up. Elladan said he didn't know where you were, either."

There was a short moment of silence as Legolas thought up a quick excuse for his absence.

"I was… visiting one of my mellyn."

"Oh." Alerae clearly could see through his lie, but didn't press the matter. She knew that he was obviously trying to keep something a secret and that he would never be unfaithful, so she didn't have anything to worry about. Assuming she would find out what he had been doing eventually, she dropped the subject.

She went over to him and distracted him from his reading by running her fingers through his hair, to which his head fell back on the chair and his eyes closed.

"Legolas, when do we have to go back to Mirkwood?"

"Soon, but not right away. You deserve some more time with your father, and there are still matters here that I have not dealt with."

"I am going to bathe… care to join me?"

It was at that moment that he realized just how far Alerae had come. What was at one time an uncertain, lonely, and harsh future was now a bright, welcoming new life. Legolas remembered the first time he had mentioned bathing together and although he had not been serious at the time, she had chastised him.

However, she had changed him, too. He knew that he had always been a bit lenient with the maidens that wanted his crown. Even Arwen had told Alerae that, which meant that it had to have been a bit more obvious that he had thought. Now, his body and mind were fixed upon one maiden, Alerae. Even when Alerae had denied him intimacy, he still only thought of her. He had, and still did, want to be with her all of the time, heal her heart and have her love. It was not that other maidens were not attractive to him, or that they were unwilling; he simply had his priorities in order.

Alerae, seeing that he was lost in thought, shrugged and walked into the bathing chamber, feeling slightly hurt.

When Legolas ended his reverie, he stood up, quickly followed her into the bathing chamber and wrapped her in his arms, eager to take her up on her offer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, the two lovers were lying in one another's arms, awaiting the sun. Alerae had only woken up a few minutes earlier.

"Legolas, have I thanked you lately?"

Legolas opened one eye and looked over at her, "For what, meleth?"

She smiled, "You know. For everything you do for me, and have done. Think of where I would be now if it were not for you."

Moving closer to him, she kissed him.

A short hour later, a chambermaid entered the room.

"Milord… err, and milady-" She had been told that this was only the Prince's room, but he had apparently made some changes, "- the morning meal will be beginning shortly." She then busied herself with picking up the discarded clothing on the floor, blushing.

When the maid left the room, the pair dressed and went to attend the meal, which consisted of typical rich elven foods that often made Alerae's stomach upset. Legolas requested a different meal for her, but it was another painful reminder of her human blood, and therefore, her mortality.

Sidhion did not make an appearance that day, so Alerae and Legolas went to visit him themselves. They found him busily tending to the small garden he had outside of his window.

Legolas had not intended to stay as long as they did, but had found the small cottage a welcoming relief from the formality of the elven court and the crackling of the fire was music to his ears.

The snow had melted away and the grass exposed was slowly recovering from the winter that had been surprisingly short.

By nightfall, all conversation was exhausted, and Legolas politely mentioned that they would be leaving shortly. Alerae did not appear to want to go, so Legolas excused himself and wished the two a good evening before returning to the Last Homely House in search of the goldsmith...

"Your highness, the ring will be ready tomorrow afternoon. My master sincerely apologizes that it was not ready today, but we did not have the necessary materials and hardly the--"

"It is fine; I will pick it up tomorrow then."

The apprentice nodded and hurried off towards the goldsmith's door.

Returning to his chambers, Legolas bathed and then waited for Alerae, who came back to his room an hour later.

_The following day… _

Legolas walked towards the goldsmith's chambers again, hoping that the ring would be completed and he could ask Alerae soon. He was growing more and more impatient to have her answer.

"Milord, do you have my order?"

"Ah, your highness, I was not expecting to see you so early in the afternoon. Yes, your ring was just finished."

"May I see it?"

"Yes, follow me."

Legolas was led to the case in which the ring sat. It was just as he had imagined. It was made of pure gold, and it was designed to wrap around the wearer's finger like a vine. The golden vine band met in an emerald that was carved into the shape of a leaf. Inside the band, flowing elvish lettering spelled "Alerae" on one side and "Greenleaf" on the other.

"This is perfect. Thank you very much."

He handed the goldsmith the worth of the ring, and then produced a few extra golden coins.

"Give these to your apprentice and thank him, and this is for you."

The goldsmith nodded, taking the price of the ring from the Prince and the large tip that had been left for his apprentice and himself.

"Thank you, your highness. I hope all goes well with the maiden you are courting."

Legolas nodded, the realization that he would be proposing to Alerae that night hitting him and making the normally confident Prince of Mirkwood nervous and edgy.

_Later that evening… _

Alerae had spent the first part of the day with Legolas, and then had found her father. They had spent a short while talking, and then she had been called to the tailor's.

The tailor had told her that an anonymous elf wished her to have whatever dress made for her that she liked, with no cost to her. She smiled, knowing it had been Legolas who had done this.

She allowed herself to indulge a bit and was now standing in front of the mirror in her own chambers, examining the beautiful elven dress, tailored to her form.

Legolas had assumed she would be in her chambers, hopefully wearing the dress she had bought.

Knocking on the door lightly, he stood a bit impatiently, checking every few minutes to make sure that the ring was intact in the silver case he had purchased.

Alerae opened the door and greeted him, "Good eve, meleth. Hmm, someone, a completely anonymous someone, wished for me to spend some of their money. I wonder who that could be."

Legolas gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged as though he had no idea who it had been.

She stepped forward into his arms and brought her lips to his ears, Thank you, Legolas, I absolutely love it."

"You should, you picked it out." Stepping back from her but never letting his hands leave her shoulders, he let his eyes wander over her body, "It is beautiful, a very good choice."

"Thank you." She twirled once in it to display the long flowing skirt of the dress, which was frosted with sparkling jewels.

"Do you care to take a walk?"

She nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her out of the elven hall and down towards the forest trails.

She had never been down this particular trail, but it was perhaps the most intriguing she had ever seen. The trees were illuminated by elven lamps and there was no one to be found. The gentle rushing sound of a nearby stream could be heard through the trees.

Mostly the walk was silent, except for when she commented on the beauty of the forest, or asked Legolas a question. They were happy be next to each other, and it hardly mattered that they were not talking.

Legolas led her into a clearing, where the small stream met a larger one. A white bench sat on the edge of the clearing, and a small bridge crossed the fast-moving water. Alerae stood in awe for a moment, and then ran towards the bridge.

"This is absolutely amazing. Why have you not taken me here before?"

Legolas did not respond, but walked up to her on the center of the bridge and pulled her close to him.

She was too enthralled by the beauty of her elven surroundings to pay heed to him at that moment and it wasn't until he was already on one knee before her that she noticed the absence of his body against hers.

She opened her mouth to speak, but upon seeing his position, abandoned what she was going to say, wearing a stunned expression.

"Alerae, I love you. I want to spend eternity with you, please become my wife. You do not know what joy you would bring my heart if you say 'yes.'"

Alerae took his hand and stared down at him for a few minutes, as if registering the question he had just asked. Meanwhile, Legolas remained kneeling in pure frustration as he waited for her answer. She was staring at the ring, still in its case before her.

"Meleth, I return your love, you know this, but if I were to marry you, you would only lose me, therefore you cannot possibly spend an eternity with me."

"Then I intend to spend as long as I have with you."

"But, Legolas, I cannot do that to you. I cannot have you fade on my account. If I were to marry you, I would be a princess, and how do you think your people would react to that? All of your children and heirs to Mirkwood would be half-elves."

Legolas finally stood up to face her, unable to bear the pain that would result in her denying him. A few moments of awkward silence passed until Alerae turned from him and faced the water. Legolas knew that she had turned from him in order to hide the tears falling from her eyes. This is not how he had expected this to be.

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	41. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything taken from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

* * *

"Mela en' coiamin, I need you. Did you think that all we have shared I would just forget?"

"No, but…"

Legolas pulled her close with one hand, still holding the ring case and using the other to brush away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Alerae, if you love me as you say you do, you would not let these obstacles deter you. My people would have nothing against you and our children being half-elven would not make them lesser than a full blooded heir. They can choose to be elven as Lord Elrond once did. You read of his parents, half-elven themselves and he was, and is, just as esteemed and respected as any other elven lord."

Alerae nodded and stared at her feet, it was true that she wanted this; she just didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Aragorn and Arwen made that commitment to each other, and he is a king. A great king of men, and married to an elleth."

"But that union, too, will end."

"Arwen once said that she would rather spend one lifetime with Aragorn than an eternity without love, for what a bitter fate it would be to lose the one person that you love. I love you, Alerae, and I wish to spend as long as the Valar grants us together."

"Is it true that it will hurt you more, if I say no?"

"Yes, that is the truth."

"You know that I love you, and I want to spend my entire lifetime in your arms, but you have to be sure that this is what you want. Think of the life you could have with an elleth. What will your father say if we wed?"

"My father has nothing against you, and I expect it to stay that way, but hear me out, Alerae, this isn't about Arwen, Aragorn, Elrond, my father, anyone, but us. It is about us. I love you, and I just proposed marriage to you, and now, I ask for your answer."

Alerae turned away once more and seemed contemplative, "I want to be your wife, Legolas."

At those words, he breathed a sigh of relief. The maiden that Alerae had grown into had returned, not the insecure, doubtful maiden of the past. Wrapping one arm around her, and using his other to take her hand, he showed her the ring again.

Alerae knew it was what they both wanted, and he was right, others had done it, and they would too. Her eyes lit up at further examination of the ring.

"This is beautiful… is this where you were the other day? Having this made?"

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

He stepped back from her and took the ring out of its case, showing her the elvish lettering inside the band.

He then knelt down before her, wishing he could restart completely, with her new answer.

"Alerae, will you marry me?"

Finding no words, she simply nodded as he slid the ring onto her finger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elladan and Elrohir were the first to know of the engagement, courtesy of Legolas' loud, and very un-prince like, exclamation in their study.

"Do you wish to formally announce it?"

"I should wait and do that when I return home, for if my father was to discover the engagement before I personally informed him, he would have my head."

The twins nodded simultaneously, one of their uncanny abilities.

"So I expect you will be on your way soon?"

"As soon as possible. Alerae has to tell her father, and then I expect we will be going."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae was riding the pathway to her ada's house, wondering what he would say when she told him.

"My daughter, it is good to see you so early in the morning," Sidhion was tending to his garden that was slowly awakening from its winter slumber.

The truth was that Alerae had not slept well, constantly planning out how she would tell her father and wondering constantly if there was any way to reverse her decision. She and Legolas had remained in the clearing until late that night, enjoying one another's company, and not once mentioning the obstacles that stood in their way, all having come about from a faulty decision.

"Good morning, ada." Alerae still was not used to using elvish, although she had learned a great deal of it.

"What brings you here?"

"I just wished to see you."

"Well, let us go inside and share breakfast."

Alerae dismounted, leaving her ever loyal horse grazing contentedly on the front lawn of the small cottage. After she had sat down, Sidhion served them the meal. Alerae pushed the food around on the plate until she gathered the courage to tell him.

"Ada, I have something to tell you."

For a moment there was silence, as Sidhion tried to decipher what his daughter might be telling him, and why she was visibly nervous about it. At that moment, the Prince's marriage proposal was the farthest thing from his mind.

"You had better not be pregnant!"

Alerae looked taken aback and dropped the fork, then mumbled some choice words and bent over to retrieve it, but upon sitting back up, hit her head on the underside of the table.

"Ow!"

Sidhion was still staring at her.

"Ada, I'm not pregnant!"

Breathing a brief sigh of relief, Sidhion relaxed in his chair and awaited her news.

Alerae placed her hand on the table in front of him and said, "Legolas asked me to marry him." Then, pointing at her ring, she added, "I said 'yes.'"

Sidhion sat there, suddenly remembering giving permission to the elven prince. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, his daughter seemed so happy with him, but now, he realized that it would mean losing his daughter – giving her up after only just meeting her.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure ada, we talked it over. He is willing to make sacrifices for me, as I am for him. I know it won't be easy."

Sidhion shook his head. He had secretly hoped that his daughter would say 'no' to Legolas.

"I will miss you, daughter."

Alerae had not expected him to say that, and only then did she realize that by agreeing to Legolas' proposal, she was agreeing to leave Rivendell behind her.

"Ada, I will still come visit." She moved closer to her father, who was staring out the window at the rays of sun filtering through the trees.

"I know; it just seems as though I just met you, and now you are leaving me."

She looked down at the table, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but that had always been her problem. She would give up what she truly wanted for someone else's desires, and each time she did, she gave up a part of herself.

"My daughter, I want you to do what your heart tells you to do. I do not expect you to take care of me, I am quite capable. I know that you want to be with him and him with you. I gave him permission, anyway."

Alerae nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, happy that she was finally going to have the life she had always dreamed of, but there was still one thing that she had to do.

"Ada, I will let you know when we will be leaving for Mirkwood, I am going to return to my chambers."

He nodded and saw her off, wishing his daughter the best of lives, even though he knew that her choice to wed an elf would end in sorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae returned to her chambers, Legolas was still drinking miruvor with the twins and a few of their friends.

Alerae bypassed the room in which her betrothed and the other elves were enjoying themselves in favor of her own chambers. Her intention was to put an end to her constant uncertainty: was there a way that she could perhaps change her decision?

Closing the door and sitting down at the desk, she pulled a piece of parchment from the drawer and a quill. She left the quill in the ink while she contemplated what to say.

After a brief moment of hesitation, she brought the quill to the paper, writing at an incredible pace so that she would not forget any of the letter she had planned out.

_To the Lady of the Golden Wood,_

_First and foremost, I thank you for your hospitality when Prince Legolas and myself stayed in Lorien. You mentioned upon our departure that if I had any questions, I should not hesitate to ask. I do not know how much of what has gone on since our departure has made itself known to you, but right now, I am betrothed to Prince Legolas. _

_When we were in Mirkwood, I witnessed something that I perceived to be something that it was not, and in my despair, I spoke aloud the words that I now regret the most; I said that I choose a mortal life. Upon learning that I had been wrong, and that everything I had thought was false, and coming out of my sorrow with a new spirit, I couldn't wish more that I had never said such things. _

_Essentially, this letter is the only way that I can truly know whether or not I can recant my decision and possibly start over. I do not want to hurt Legolas by marrying him and causing him pain when I pass on. I want to be his wife and if it were not for his love, I would not regret my decision. My twenty-fifth birthday is in just two weeks. _

_I sincerely hope that you receive this letter and have something positive to tell me, but either way, your words will give me closure. _

_My gratitude, _

_Lady Alerae _

After reading the letter over at least five times, she sealed it and left the room. Darkness had already fallen, and the evening meal was being served just as she walked into the dining hall. Legolas smiled at her and then noticed the envelope she carried.

He pulled out the chair for her and then leaned close to her ear, "What is that, meleth?"

"It is a letter to Lady Galadriel." Legolas gave her a questioning look but returned to the conversation between the twins as Alerae fell into conversation with the elleth sitting next to her.

That evening, she found Lord Elrohir walking down the hallway next to an elleth.

"Excuse me, Elrohir, where can I have this sent to Lady Galadriel. I need it to arrive in her hands before the end of the month."

Elrohir nodded and took the note from her, "I will keep it safe, and I will have one of our best riders deliver it to the Golden Wood tomorrow morn. Have a good night, Alerae."

She nodded her thanks and then walked towards Legolas' chambers.

"Good evening, meleth nin." She smiled at Legolas, who was reclining on the bed, the white satin sheets pooled around his waist, exposing his chest and abdomen.

Alerae didn't bring up the letter again, a part of her didn't want to him to know that she was still worried about their fate, but for the most part, she didn't want him to think that there was even a possibility of her changing her decision, for that would ultimately lead to disappointment. She bathed and then climbed into the spacious bed beside him, curling up against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I am glad that I am to be married to you, meleth."

"As am I." She let her eyes flutter closed as Legolas blew out the candle beside them and pulled her body close to his, breathing in her light scent, thoroughly content at that moment.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW (it's toll free)


	42. Our Love Will Never Grow Old

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything created by the brilliant mind of Tolkien. Alerae and all other O.C.s are my own.

**Author's Note: **This chapter has a lot of fluff in it, be warned ;) One more thing, I'm not positive about the elven bond information, and the description of an elven bond that you will find in this chapter is not necessarily accurate. I based it upon other authors' accounts and my own ideas.

* * *

The next morning, Alerae awoke with her back against Legolas, who had his arm draped over her body and his eyes closed.

Smiling, she turned and faced him, kissing him awake, although he pretended to be asleep for some time after he awoke to her lips, hoping she would continue to wake him in that fashion.

"'Quel amrun, meleth nin."

He met her lips for an intoxicating kiss, parting her lips gently and tasting the recesses of her mouth.

"How soon do you wish to wed?"

"I will whenever you are ready, meleth. I have to inform my father though, and our engagement has to be made official."

"Made official?" She moved closer to his body.

"My father has to announce it to our people."

"Oh. I suppose I should get used to public appearances now."

"Mm, there will be much that we will both have to adjust to."

She nodded, "When I was reading about elves and their traditions, I discovered something called an elven bond. It said that elves can form this bond with mutual consent, during lovemaking... only after they have said the vows of marriage, though."

Legolas' eyes grew distant as he thought about the bond he would never be able to share. If Alerae had been an elf, they could form a bond, but without both partners being elves, he could never know what it was like.

"Legolas?"

Her enticing voice brought him out of his reverie, "Yes, an elven bond is shared between two lovers, husband and wife."

"What does it mean, though? Can we form one?"

He shook his head, "Only two elves can. It is formed, as you said, during an act of love, both partners have to say the words aloud and then their minds and bodies will be bound eternally."

Alerae was silent for an instant, disappointed that her mortality would cause yet another problem.

"It is alright, meleth. Do not feel bad, I'm sure it is not nearly as good as you have read." He said this to console both of them.

"No, Legolas, you cannot give that up... do you not feel as though you are missing an important part of an ellon's life by losing the chance for an elven bond?"

"Not when I lose it for you."

"But what does an elven bond do?"

"It allows partners to feel the other's emotions, if one is terribly sad, the other will also feel this, although it will be a detached sadness, that way, they will know that it is not within themselves, but that it is their bond partner who is feeling the emotion. Pain works the same way. If an elleth is in pain, her partner can feel it, although it is not as intense. Overall it connects the partners to each other in a way that no mortal relationship can achieve."

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

He answered by kissing her.

She ended the kiss, and he spoke, "Alerae, I wish you would stop being insecure about this. You have changed so much from the maiden you were when I first met you, and I wish you would stay like this, not keep reverting to your former self. I know it is only because you are scared, and I am too, but we have each other. You will eventually grow old, but our love will never."

She nodded, "I know, Legolas, I know I have you, and you have me. I do not doubt that. I only doubt the decision I am making, because, ultimately, it will hurt you. But I will not worry myself with that anymore, because I know that it would hurt both of us much more to give up on each other now."

He smiled, glad that they could now try their best to push the problems and fears away and simply enjoy their betrothal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas and Alerae spent the day together, something they had rarely done while they stayed in Rivendell. They rode to the clearing that Legolas had proposed in and relaxed near the cold water, until Legolas walked over to the water, pulled his tunic off and waded into the waist-deep stream, his leg muscles the only thing keeping him in place as the fast-moving water tried to carry him away.

Alerae watched as he made his way to the center of the stream, onto the rock that was at the convergence of the two small rivers.

"Why don't you join me?"

Alerae surveyed the distance to where Legolas lay in the sun. He was lying with one arm behind his head and one across his abdomen, the sun making the droplets of water gathering at his navel shimmer. Her eyes ran down his body, and she realized that soon she would be wed to him.

Leaving the bench at the edge of the clearing, she struggled out of the heavy dress so that she was only wearing an under dress and a pair of riding breeches and then dove into the water, the cold water reaching her quickly through the white fabric. As soon as she entered the water she realized her folly. She would be completely exposed as soon as she was on land again. Shrugging it off with the confidence that she had newly acquired, she cut through the water towards the small island.

Legolas had moved to sit up, staring at her as she swam towards him, skilled enough to swim against the current and end at the edge of the rock he was lying on.

"Come up here," he offered her his hand.

"Nay, I think I shall stay where I am." Her teeth chattered as she clung to the edge of the rock.

"Why would you do that? You're cold."

She looked around the clearing, surveying to make sure that no one was around. Listening carefully and only hearing the sounds of the forest, she took his hand and hoisted herself onto the rock.

As soon as he saw her, he breathed sharply inward, the under dress was plastered to her body, which was clearly reacting to the cold intensity of the water.

She blushed and tried to cover herself as best as she could before lying down beside him, and he drew her close against him.

"You do not need to hide yourself from me."

She didn't respond, simply remained staring back into his eyes.

He began to kiss her, steadily deepening the kiss until their tongues were entwined. His advances became more urgent, and she was not far behind him, allowing him to pull her on top of him in one swift movement. He ran his hand up her leg to pull the dress up, and swore in dwarfish to discover that she had breeches on as well.

At that moment, Elrohir walked into the clearing and stood staring for an instant before bursting out laughing.

Alerae sat up and held her hands against her to cover her somewhat exposed body, although the dress had begun to dry. She turned bright red as Legolas yelled across the clearing at Elrohir, "Why don't you go away?"

Elrohir smiled and then yelled back, "Well, as a highly respected, loved, esteemed, admired, revered, idolized, venerat--"

"Can you not see that we are clearly busy, Ro?"

He smirked, planning on continuing his list of adjectives that he could use to describe himself, "as I was saying, as a venerated lord of Rivendell, I have to provide for the decency of the children. How would you like it if an elfling had walked in rather than myself?"

"You know for a fact that no elflings are allowed here during this time of the day..."

"Well, regardless of that, just the noise you would create would probably make them curious enough to wander here."

By now, Legolas was no longer interested in his previous activities. Alerae was sitting beside him, her knees up to her chest, and Elrohir, knowing he had achieved what he had been aiming for, laughed and left the clearing.

"Don't mind him; it is little contest we have. I once got him badly; I do not think he has ever gotten over that one."

"What did you do to him?"

"I tied a bucket of water to the ceiling in his chambers and attached a rope to a tree outside his window, and waited. When the right moment came and he was in bed waiting for his elleth, the one that he still is courting, I let go of the rope and disappeared down the tree. I honestly didn't expect him to be as mad as he was, but I think the effect that the cold water had on his body was less than desirable."

She smiled and then laughed lightly, sitting closer to him.

"Tonight we can continue where we left off." He smiled and dove into the water, pulling Alerae in after him and then disappearing under the water. She looked around her for a moment, unable to find the prince. He had pulled them into the deepest part of the river, the water was up to her neck and she was treading water as she searched somewhat frantically for him against the current.

Feeling her leg connect with a body underwater, she dove underneath and met his face. He wore a lopsided grin as he held his breath. Alerae gave him a stern look before realizing that she was out of air. Legolas recognized the look she had on her face, although he seldom felt it. He could stay underwater much longer than a mortal could. He drew her close, before she could break the surface and kissed her, giving her the air that he had in his lungs.

They both surfaced a few moments later, and Alerae clung to his shoulders, shivering.

"Thank you, I could have made it to the surface if you had let me go right away."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her lips again as her teeth chattered.

She left his arms and started swimming towards the edge. Legolas followed her out of the water. He wrapped his dry cloak around her as she sat down on the bench under the fading sun. Legolas went to go and call their horses back, who had wandered from the clearing in their search of the lushest grass in the forest.

He returned shortly after and they rode back towards the Last Homely House.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas and Alerae spent the next few days together, although Alerae spent a few hours every day with her father, whether Legolas was with them or not.

A few nights later, Alerae was sitting in her chambers reading. Legolas was making preparations for their return to Mirkwood and figuring out how to tell his father about his engagement.

Alerae dropped the book at the sound of a knock at the door.

Elladan stood outside, holding an envelope in his hands.

"Milady Alerae, this is for you, from Lorien."

"You do not have to call me 'lady', you asked me to call you by your first name."

He nodded and held out the envelope. Alerae's name was written in golden ink in superb calligraphy.

Her hands trembled as she saw the seal of the Golden Wood on the back of the envelope.

"Thank you, Elladan."

"My pleasure. Legolas tells me you will be leaving soon, for Mirkwood."

"Yes, I think we will. I have a few things to figure out before we go, and I'm sure he is busy making preparations right now."

"You may come back anytime you like to see your father... or us." He smiled a bit smugly.

"I certainly will. I need to see what this letter is about, if you would excuse me."

He kissed her hand briefly and then left the room.

Alerae sat down at the desk and stared at the letter before her. Her hands continued to shake as she picked it up and started to open it, for she knew that it contained her fate.

* * *

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	43. Leaving Rivendell Behind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that Tolkien created; the original characters are mine.

* * *

Being careful not to damage the beautiful envelope, Alerae slid the letter out and held it in her trembling hands.

"_Whatever this says, I will not be disappointed. I need only to have closure," _she thought.

She took a deep breath as she opened the letter and began to read.

_To the Lady Alerae, soon to be Lady Greenleaf, _

_I knew of your engagement to the Prince before you sent me your letter, but I was not made aware of your choice to be mortal. Legolas and you will have a very happy life together. You are granted stay in Lorien whenever you wish. _

_Regarding your question, I have good news and bad to reveal. On many occasions, the same request has been made - for a half-elven to change the choice that they made. The Valar's decisions are final. Do not expect them to change what you asked for. However, I do bear some good news. The Valar do not make their final decision based on only your words. I once told you that the Valar would know when you had made your choice, and that still holds true, however, if the choice has already been made, then it cannot be reversed. _

_The truth will be revealed to you on the morning of your twenty-fifth birthday, and that is all I am permitted to tell you. _

_Never lose hope, _

_Lady Galadriel _

In truth, Alerae did not feel any less confused about her choice. She knew now that the choice she had made was final, which was not good to hear, but then the Lady Galadriel had also mentioned that the Valar did not accept choices based solely on words. Did that mean there was still hope?

Alerae wasn't sure if the cryptic message was good or bad, and she proceeded to read it over a few times, until Legolas came into the room.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, stealing a glance at what she was reading.

"It is from Lady Galadriel. I didn't tell you of the letter I sent her, but it was about my mortality. I asked her if there was anyway I could change my decision, and this is the response, although I am not sure if it is a yes or a no."

Legolas took the parchment that she offered him and began to read.

"I suppose it means that if the Valar have already heard your choice and made it permanent, there is no going back, but they may not have accepted it at all."

"Well, yes, I know that, but how would I know if they had or had not made their choice?"

"I suppose we wait. Your birthday is about a week from now. I do not see why the Valar would not have taken your vocal choice, but perhaps they knew better than to listen to the words you spoke in sorrow and in haste."

Legolas had been preparing to leave for Mirkwood the day after the next, so that they could arrive at Mirkwood before her twenty-fifth birthday.

She nodded and followed him into the bathing room after folding the letter up neatly and placing it back in its envelope.

He was already drawing a warm bath, standing over the edge of the bathtub. Alerae stood in the doorway nonchalantly and began to talk, "Legolas, I know that you will love me regardless of my choice, but tell me, what do you really think of Galadriel's letter?"

He looked over at her briefly, "I know not what it means. She is very puzzling sometimes. As she said, do not lose hope."

Alerae nodded, walked over and sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched him take off his tunic.

"I feel like I should go riding soon, I haven't been meaning to ignore Astalder, but things are just happening so fast."

"We will be leaving for Mirkwood either tomorrow or the day after, so I'm sure that you will have plenty of time to ride."

"Have many of the archers already left?"

"Some left, and some are waiting to leave when we do. If you are ready, we can depart tomorrow."

"I can be ready for tomorrow. I wish to go and see my ada in the morning at least and then we can leave."

He nodded and stopped the flow of water.

Alerae lowered herself into the steaming water after Legolas, rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his golden hair, the ends of it now saturated.

After they had bathed, Alerae saw to gathering her things for the journey back to Mirkwood. She didn't have much, but the task kept her occupied for an hour before she retired next to Legolas, who extinguished the candles and pulled her close, kissing her neck before falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning was filled with activity. Legolas had woken early to tell his companions that they would be leaving that afternoon. Alerae awoke to a cold bed and quickly put on a dark blue dress, not too fancy, as she would be riding in it.

She stopped at the dining hall for a brief breakfast with the twins, who said that she was welcome to come back anytime. She expressed to them how much she had enjoyed her stay in Rivendell, which was entirely true.

After eating, she wandered down the halls and then out to the gardens. After taking in their timeless beauty once more, she went down the path towards the stables, which were tucked away amongst the trees, providing a great deal of privacy for the horses.

Astalder whinnied as she approached and trotted over to the fence, eager to see if her mistress had any carrots for her, which of course, Alerae did.

She climbed up on the fence and stroked her mare's neck, apologizing for her absence.

The head stable hand came over, a well-built ellon, with brown hair.

"Your horse should be exercised milady; she could certainly use a good run."

"I know, I have been neglecting her of late, I will be riding her to Mirkwood this evening."

He nodded and put a bridle on Astalder. The stable hand had been working with the blue roan to train her in elvish ways, one of which being a bit-less bridle. Of course, Astalder had enjoyed the new freedom of not having a pinching bit in her mouth, but was somewhat unruly.

"I will understand if you will want to use a bit, milady."

"Nay, she will be fine."

"Then you may want to lunge her before you take her on a long journey, with all that energy she will surely be disobedient."

Alerae considered this, but decided that she needed to see her father before her departure, so declined and lead her horse from the paddock.

When she arrived at her father's cabin, he opened the door. Having seen her ride up the pathway, he could tell by the look on her face, one of mixed emotions, that she would be leaving soon.

"Welcome, Alerae."

"Hello, ada."

"I think I know what you come to tell me."

Alerae sat down in the large, comfortable armchair near the hearth, which, as usual, contained a small fire.

Sidhion sat down in the opposite chair and stared at the flame for a few minutes before meeting her eyes. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he saw his own.

"Ada, I will miss you, but I must return to Mirkwood, my birthday is approaching, and I know that Legolas is eager to get married."

"I think you are the one that is eager, my daughter." He smiled at her.

"I suppose," she answered thoughtfully, "I will miss you. What if..."

"What if what?"

"What if you came with us? You could come to Mirkwood just for my birthday and the wedding, and then you could return to Rivendell whenever it suited you."

Sidhion had not thought of this before, "When do you leave?"

"This afternoon."

Alerae watched him hurry around his cabin, gathering whatever he thought he needed.

"So I take it you will come?"

"Yes, of course."

Alerae helped him prepare and then curried and tacked his palomino gelding.

"I am glad you have offered this. I will return to Rivendell after you are married, then."

The pair rode out of the clearing and towards the Last Homely House, where the remaining elven archers from Mirkwood were assembled on horseback and Legolas was on the ground beside Arod, talking to the twins, who were nodding simultaneously about something.

"There you are, Alerae."

She rode beside him, "Sidhion is joining us."

Legolas nodded and mounted his own horse, saying farewell to his old friends again, who promised to be present at his wedding.

Alerae tied her things to Astalder's back and mounted, sliding her feet into the silver stirrups, and urging her on.

Legolas, Alerae, Antien and Sidhion rode at the front of the group, the other archers broken off into groups of friends not far behind.

The stable hand had been right about Astalder being unruly. She pranced in place whenever Alerae tried to calm her down, and Alerae often found herself ahead of the other riders.

"Alerae, did you lunge Astalder before we left?"

Alerae did her best to slow her mare, so that she could ride next to Antien, Legolas, and her father.

"I didn't think that I had to. Now I regret it. I will be right back."

Alerae brought her boot heel hard into Astalder's left side, giving the signal to canter.

As Astalder literally took off, Legolas watched with a concerned expression, and turned to Antien, "I will be right back."

Legolas copied Alerae's actions and his trusted horse sprinted into a canter and then a gallop as Legolas urged him on after Alerae, who had disappeared down the pathway. Being an experienced rider, he moved with the familiar rhythm of his horse, and soon could see Alerae stopped at the edge of a river. He slowed Arod and rode up next to her.

She was laughing as she held onto one rein, "That was exhilarating."

"I was worried about you; that was not funny."

"I told you I would be right back, I assure you that was intentional."

Legolas shook his head and let Arod take a drink from the cold river next to Astalder.

"Come on, now that you have given Astalder her run, maybe we can share a decent conversation." They turned their horses back towards the group, but not before Alerae leaned over from her horse to kiss him on the cheek.

He sighed and raced her back to the rest of the riders.

Antien and Sidhion smiled as they approached the group and slowed their horses.

The remainder of the day was spent with pleasant conversation among groups of riders, the sun warming the air and their faces.

They continued riding until the sun set, when they stopped for the evening and set up camp, lighting a large fire in the center of the clearing. Legolas and Alerae disappeared into their tent early, leaving Antien to oversee the evening. Alerae had introduced her father to a few of the archers, so he easily carried on a conversation with them.

In the tent, Legolas was setting up their bedroll. "I was worried about you today, Alerae. You have not been riding for that long."

"I was and am fine. You do not have to worry so much, you should know by now that I am perfectly capable."

She took off her dress and lay down beside him, remembering the journey to Rivendell, when she had been filled with anxiety.

She turned on her stomach, her head resting on her arms, staring over at him. He sat up and brought his hands to her back, untying the night dress just enough so that he had access to her skin.

Her eyes fluttered and closed as he kneaded the skin on her back.

He didn't stop until her breathing was steady and even and she was deep in sleep.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.


	44. Whose Wedding?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own anything that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson. The original characters are my own.

* * *

The rest of the journey was relatively uneventful and they arrived in Mirkwood on a chilly spring day. The elven archers who had waited for Legolas to leave Imladris were eager to see their families and friends in Mirkwood. Legolas' top priority, however, was to inform his father of his engagement.

The company rode into Mirkwood proudly, Legolas, Antien, Alerae and Sidhion at the front of the group.

The guards at the gates of the elvenking's hall nodded to each elf as they rode by. A border guard had informed Thranduil of their entrance into Eryn Lasgalen and he stood with his arms folded across his chest at the base of the stairs leading into his halls.

"Vedui'il'er, I have heard of your success in Imladris."

Thranduil acknowledged each elven warrior individually while Legolas, Antien, Alerae and Sidhion stood out of the way. Sidhion was feeling slightly intimidated by the elvenking, of whom he had only read about.

When all the elven archers were dismissed to wherever they pleased, Legolas approached his father, who put a hand on each of his son's shoulders and said, "Never have you failed me, my son, thank you."

Thranduil then turned to the three other individuals standing at the base of the stairs. He shook hands with Antien, who bowed his head respectfully. Thranduil then acknowledged Alerae, whom he had thought would stay in Rivendell. She curtsied deeply but kept her hands out of his line of sight, as she had promised Legolas that she would not let anyone know of their engagement before he had told his father.

"Welcome back, Lady Alerae. My invitation is still open if you would like to make your new home here."

"Thank you, your highness."

Thranduil turned to the dark-haired elf that stood next to Alerae. When he met his eyes, he observed them to be the same striking green color that Alerae possessed.

Alerae turned to them, "King Thranduil, this is my father, Lord Sidhion of Rivendell."

Thranduil nodded and shook his hand, welcoming him to Mirkwood but inwardly wondering why Alerae and her father had not simply stayed in Rivendell. He knew that his son had feelings for the woman, but he would never commit himself to a mortal, would he?

After assigning a room to Sidhion and sharing a meal with his friends, Legolas returned to his room to see what he had missed in his absence. Antien had gone to see his family and Sidhion went to his own room after a while of talking to Alerae, who came to Legolas' chambers later that night.

"Am I to stay with you?"

"If you so desire."

She nodded and began to unpack her bag.

"Alerae, I appreciate you not letting my father know of the engagement. Right now, it is between you, me, Sidhion and Antien, and of course the twins." He smiled remembering how, in his excitement, he had told them.

"It is important that you tell your father before anyone else. I understand. My father was quite impressed with his chambers."

Legolas smiled and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Hopefully, that will give him reason not to interrupt us early in the morning."

She laughed and kissed him deeply, before rolling out from under him.

He looked slightly disappointed.

"Legolas, you make it sound as though it is a nightly activity. It is not all that often that we let things go that far. I don't want anyone getting the wrong impression. Once we are married we can indulge freely." She blushed lightly as she said it.

After nodding his understanding and kissing her again, he helped her with her unfinished task, and then bathed and waited for her to climb into the bed, where he could be sure she was safe, in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Legolas woke Alerae and informed her that he was going to talk to his father although he knew she would fall back to sleep and most likely forget what he had said.

Pulling on and fastening a tunic, he walked out of his chambers towards his father's.

He was typically confident and sometimes cocky. Right now, he was nervous and on edge, jumping when Antien tapped his shoulder.

"Manke naa lle autien, mellon?" (Where are you going?)

"I'm off to find my father, to tell him about Alerae and I."

"So that is why you are so jumpy. Well, relax, the worst he can do is disown you." Antien smiled and patted his friend on the back.

Legolas sarcastically replied, "Thank you; that is very encouraging."

Antien walked with him to Thranduil's door. "You're own your own; quel marth (good luck)."

Legolas took a deep breath and then entered his father's study, the first room of the king's connected chambers.

Not finding his father there, he knocked on the next door. Thranduil answered, wearing an informal tunic and holding a glass of miruvor.

"'Quel amrun, Greenleaf. Hama sinome." (Good morning, have a seat.)

Legolas sat down in the chair opposite his father, next to the glowing hearth. He knew that his father spent a lot of time in front of his fire, where he had proposed to Legolas' naneth.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, ada, and you?"

"I did as well. I am curious as to why Lady Alerae and her father have come to Mirkwood; did Sidhion not have a home in Rivendell?"

"He did, but I wanted Alerae to come back to Mirkwood with me, and he wanted to come along for the-" he stopped to calm his racing heart. He knew not what his father would say, but his instincts told him that he would be none too happy, "- for the wedding."

There was silence for a few moments as Thranduil processed what his son had said.

"What?"

"I said, he wanted to come and stay in Mirkwood for the wedding, and for Alerae's birthday, which is fast approaching." He was trying to escape the subject as quickly as possible.

"Whose wedding?"

"My wedding, ada. I proposed to Alerae."

Thranduil's head dropped to his hands as he realized his folly in encouraging his son to marry.

"Son, I cannot allow this to happen." His voice was slightly raised, and he was trying to keep his emotions in check, hovering between regret and anger.

"Ada, I love her with all of my being, and I know that she loves me in return. I have never felt like this for any maiden, and I want your support and respect, but if you cannot give that to me, that will not stop me from taking her as my bride." Legolas' voice was full of emotion, for he truly desired his father's approval and support, although he spoke the truth when he said that he would not abandon Alerae for anything.

"And you assume you will have my support? You know that I love you, but you need to understand that you would be giving up your life. You would be damaging the royal blood by... by--"

"Are you implying that the blood of the woman I love would pollute the heirs of Mirkwood? Is that what you mean to say? Because I will have you know that she is the bravest, most resilient and captivating women that I know." Legolas was standing up now, facing his father, who was also standing up, overcome with anger that his son was doing this, what he saw as carelessly disregarding the responsibilities he had to his homeland.

"My son, I will not have you marrying a mortal woman. I cannot allow it."

"You will have to because I love her, and I will not take no for an answer." With that, Legolas stormed out of the room, his eyes dark with anger and disappointment in his father.

Alerae was in the stables, grooming Astalder when Legolas walked in, his eyes still dark. He failed to even notice her as he strode to his horse and started to groom him, in an effort to escape the emotions he felt at that moment. Alerae walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Meleth, something tells me that things did not go very well with your ada."

"Nay."

This was one of the rare times that Alerae could see how his eyes changed when anger filled him, and it intimidated her.

When he observed her averting her eyes, he tried to relax, and his stare softened somewhat.

"Do not fear, meleth. I will make this right, and if I cannot, we are still going to be wed."

Alerae smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it will work itself out."

Legolas pulled a few pieces of straw from her loose hair and pulled her close.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After spending a few hours in the stables with Alerae, Legolas walked to the practice field. Carefully choosing a newly painted target, arrow after arrow flew into the bull's eye, splitting the one that came before it. Some of the other elves and members of the elven court that were present would glance over at him nervously, the tension in his body was apparent, and they certainly did not want to annoy him at that moment.

He pulled the bowstring taut for the twentieth time, his muscles flexing under the light fabric of his tunic with the familiar motion of shooting an arrow, letting each arrow fly with accuracy and precision. With each arrow went some of his rage and he soon felt calmed enough to think over what had happened.

Alerae had gone to spend the evening with her father while Legolas returned to his chambers to try and discern what had happened with his father.

He knew his father well, and from his experience he knew that Thranduil had nothing against humans, he in fact had many human friends. There was no question in Legolas' mind that his father was just trying to protect him from the pain that he had once felt.

Thranduil himself had married the elleth that he loved; only to lose her a century after their beautiful son was born. It had made him bitter, and he would rather see a match that would politically benefit the land, but most of all, he couldn't stand to see his own flesh and blood go through that pain. Thranduil saw his own actions as preventing his son from the inevitable hurt that would come out of marrying a mortal.

It was true that there would be loss, this Legolas knew, but there would also be love, and the time he had with Alerae he would live to its fullest extent.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. It was decided and firm and it sounded a lot like his father. He tensed, surprised that his father would come to him when they were at odds.

"Come in, ada."

Thranduil entered and sat down on the bed next to his son and sighed. "I am sorry, my son. I am truly sorry. It was not fair of me to say those things about Lady Alerae; I can only say good things about her from what I have seen. I only wish to protect you."

"Ada, I will not give her up. I love her. I know that you have firsthand experience with the pain of losing someone you love, but if you need a reminder, I know what it is like as well. She was also my mother, and it hurt me deeply to lose her. I know that the love you shared with her was entirely different, but I still have experienced great pain. I need Alerae, and regardless of what I want, I can't stop myself from loving her."

"You are right. I regret my words. But tell me that you are sure that this is what you really want, I need to know that you are sure, because I feel as though I rushed you into finding a bride."

"I am positive. Never have I felt so sure about any maiden. This has nothing to do with your persistence."

"Then a wedding will be had." He leaned over and enveloped his son in his arms, his stoic, emotionless façade melting away. It was rare that he displayed emotion like this.

"Ada, thank you."

"Would you like to go for a ride and tell me more about what happened in Rivendell? It seems so long since we have had a good talk."

"Of course." They walked out of the halls and towards the stables to get their horses.

They stayed out riding until it was completely dark, and in that time Thranduil learned much about his future daughter-in-law and her history. From what he heard, he was not disappointed in his son's choice.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	45. Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _The Lord of the Rings_.

* * *

When Legolas returned to his chambers that night, Alerae was reading.

"Where have you been, meleth?"

"I was out for a ride with my father. We were talking things over. I think that he thought about what he said and how unreasonable he was being, and he has given me his approval."

Alerae smiled; she had known that things would work themselves out between Legolas and his father.

"You must consider his point of view; he doesn't want to see his son hurt. Many see an immortal marrying a human as folly."

"But I do not."

He sat down on the bed and started to take off his boots.

"Your birthday is only a few days away now. My ada is planning to have the formal announcement of our betrothal on the eve of it."

She nodded, "That is fine."

Legolas had already started the preparations for her twenty-fifth. He was having a bridle made for Astalder out of mithril, which was very expensive, but Alerae would love it. He planned on spending the day with her, doing whatever she wanted. He had a few other things to give her, but he knew that he could not possibly give her what she wanted most, immortality.

"I expect we will be at that celebration until late. The formal announcement only takes a few minutes, but the gathering will last well into the evening."

Alerae had done a bit of exploring on her own in Mirkwood, and met some new elves, one of which reminded her of Arwen. She wondered how her friend was doing and decided to write her.

Later that night, she lay next to Legolas, one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Once again, she was thinking about the letter Galadriel had sent her. What did it all mean? Her mind soon wandered to other things, such as what she would wear to the celebration and how she would be received. Finally, her restless mind let her sleep as her eyes settled on the handsome elf that lay beside her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days were filled with activity as elves busily prepared the grandest hall of Mirkwood for the announcement, although they knew not what they were decorating for.

Finally, the eve of the celebration arrived. Alerae had been fitted for a new dress and had been picking out every detail with her new friend, Eleniel. The dress was midnight blue, with silver trimming and a low neckline. The sleeves were long and widened at the end around her hands. It was simple, yet elegant and attractive.

Trying the dress on once more for last minute adjustments, Eleniel caught sight of Alerae's ring. Although everyone in Mirkwood had been invited to the gathering, no one knew the reason for it.

"If I am not mistaken, that ring is from a Greenleaf."

Alerae blushed, "Yes, it is from Legolas."

Eleniel's eyes lit up, "An engagement ring!"

She nodded, smoothing the dress out across her abdomen.

"That is wonderful! Why did you not tell me before, mellon?"

"I was waiting because the gathering tomorrow night is to announce the engagement."

The two friends remained talking and laughing for the rest of the afternoon, Alerae trying on dress after dress as she waited for the final adjustments of her gown to be finished.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following day, Alerae and Eleniel spent the morning and afternoon preparing for that evening. Alerae was especially nervous, but her friend's consoling words calmed her nerves.

Only a half an hour before the announcement would occur, Legolas came back to his chambers, interrupting the two women who were laughing in front of the mirror.

He nodded at Eleniel, "Lady Eleniel, Alerae. You both look beautiful."

Eleniel smiled shyly and excused herself, "Good luck, Alerae. I will see you tonight."

After Eleniel had left the room, Legolas smiled at Alerae, "This dress is stunning, you look wonderful."

"You do not look too bad, yourself." She twirled in place and then into Legolas' arms.

"Well, thank you."

The humor left her voice though, when he mentioned that they should get going to the grand ballroom.

"Legolas, are you sure they aren't going to be angry, at you, at me?"

"Who? Everyone? Of course not, my bride is my choice, and no one can do anything about it."

She smiled at him and stepped back, each of them silently examining each other.

"You look very handsome."

He smiled at her quiet statement. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, as he had been informed of the color of Alerae's dress a few days before. His golden hair was pulled into his usual warrior braids and he wore black breeches with a new pair of boots.

He put his arm out for her and she looped hers in his. Taking a deep breath, she walked beside him towards the gathering.

By the time they reached the doors, the guests had already arrived and a great clamor could be heard through the heavy wooden doors.

"Everything is going to be fine, Alerae."

They waited outside the door for a few more minutes until the noise coming from the other side of the doors had quieted and Thranduil's voice could be heard.

"Thank you all for coming. You know not why you have all been invited to this gathering, and now you shall find out. This gathering is to celebrate the betrothal of my son, Legolas Greenleaf."

There was silence for a moment in the hall and then clapping. The room was filled with applause, although some ellith were visibly angry that they no longer had a chance at being the princess.

"Please welcome Prince Legolas and his betrothed." The applause continued as Legolas nudged Alerae into the room. All eyes were on them as they walked towards the front of the room. Legolas nodded at the elves he recognized while Alerae tried to keep her head up and her eyes off of the innumerous pairs of eyes staring at her.

When Legolas and Alerae walked up into the front of the room, the applause stopped and shocked silence filled the hall.

"This is Lady Alerae, my betrothed, and your future princess. I will have you all know that I love her very much, regardless of her mortality."

Legolas had been given the traditional band of Mirkwood to place on his betrothed's finger at the ceremony, on her right hand rather than her left, which already sparkled with the engagement ring he had given her. Smiling reassuringly, he turned to her and guided the ring onto her hand, and slowly, the crowd began to applaud, first just a few individuals, and then the entire room swelled with cheering.

Alerae had not expected a good reaction and she was very pleased to see that many of the elves of Mirkwood apparently had nothing against Legolas marrying her, although a few faces in the crowd looked disapproving.

The dance floor cleared as Legolas led her into the center of it. Although the entire room was observing them, the couple felt as though they were alone, swaying to the slow rhythm of the song.

When the dance ended, other couples filled the floor after a second loud applause.

Legolas and Alerae spent the remainder of the evening dancing and enjoying themselves, collecting congratulations from guests, especially Legolas' comrades.

As the hours passed, Legolas and Alerae danced with various guests, until finally ending up in each other's arms again.

The sun had long set and many guests had already returned to their homes. When the celebration in the hall finally ended, the merrymaking circles began. The circles always accompanied any gathering. Legolas had often attended when he was younger but he had spent less time at them in recent decades.

"Are we going to the circle?" Alerae watched young couples, including her friend Eleniel and her elven companion, walking out happily towards the path that led through the woods.

"Do you wish to, Alerae?"

"Only if you do. We could go for a little while, couldn't we?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her towards the path. Two ellith were standing next to the door. Both offered their congratulations to Legolas but eyed Alerae with jealousy. She glared back, eventually staring down both maidens who finally mumbled their congratulations to her as well.

By the time they arrived at the circle, a fire was blazing in the center and strong miruvor was being passed around. Alerae politely passed the bottle without taking any and surveyed the scene before her. Elves and some humans were thoroughly enjoying themselves around the huge fire. Some couples were by themselves at the edges of the clearing, while others were dancing in the center wildly. Legolas smiled at her and took her hand, leading her into the center. She was slightly nervous, but all the formality of the early evening was gone.

They stayed at the circle until much later in the night when they were too tired to continue the celebration. Antien had long since disappeared with an elleth that Legolas recognized from Antien's promotion ceremony.

Tugging Alerae's hand, he led her to back to his chambers.

As soon as they had closed the door, Alerae struggled out of her dress, which had become uncomfortable after wearing it for hours. Her shoes, which had grown uncomfortable far sooner, had already been removed when they were at the circle.

Legolas drew a bath and took off his heavy tunic and boots.

"Come and bathe, Alerae."

Instead of getting into the steaming water, she walked towards her meleth, who had his back to the bath.

He turned and welcomed her into his arms, as she leaned in towards his lips.

After sharing an innocent kiss, she rested her head on his bare shoulder, "Tomorrow I will be twenty-five. I wish that I had not done this to you. I love you, I don't want any pain to be in your heart when I am gone, but I know I cannot stop you from hurting. I am not afraid of dying, Legolas, I am afraid of growing old, and of leaving you behind."

"Do not talk this way; you know not the outcome of your decision." He brought his fingers to her chin and lifted her head, drawing her in for another kiss, his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest.

They continued to kiss, Alerae's tongue soon finding its way into his mouth. As their actions grew more heated, Legolas' hands worked at the ties that held Alerae's slip together in the back. Legolas was no longer concentrating on her, but on the intricately tied ribbons running down her back. Alerae stepped forward, pressing her body against his.

He had not expected her to suddenly push against him and he took a step back, his foot landing in a small puddle of water and sliding out from under him, sending him backwards into the large bathtub with Alerae on top of him. Water went everywhere and Legolas and Alerae started laughing. Legolas still had breeches on and Alerae still had a slip on, but now they were thoroughly drenched.

"So much for the grace of the elves, meleth," Alerae teased.

Pulling off her slip, Alerae settled into his arms, the warm water acting as a blanket around them.

"Meleth, it is probably approaching midnight. We should get some rest." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Legolas nodded and kissed her hand. She sat up and started to wash her hair, but he pulled her body close and started to do it for her, "Let me."

She did the same for him and then moved to face him again, sitting on her legs and leaning against his chest.

"I didn't even realize how tired this day has made me."

"It is probably from your worrying. All is well now, you are right, we should rest." Legolas reached for the towel that lay on the floor, although it was now soaked with the water that had splashed everywhere when they had tumbled into the bath.

Wrapping it around his waist, he walked out of the bathing chamber in search of dry towels. He waited patiently at the door for the chambermaid to return with them.

Alerae wrapped herself in one of Legolas' robes. It reached the floor on her, but it kept her very warm as she waited, the green fleece blanketing her in his scent.

When they were mostly dry, Legolas turned down the bed and they both climbed in, Alerae falling asleep as soon as she rested her head on the pillow. Legolas lay awake for a short time thinking about Alerae and watching her eyes flutter in her sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alerae awoke the next morning much earlier than she had anticipated the night before and with both a terrible headache and tunnel vision. She swallowed dryly and looked over at Legolas, who was breathing evenly and still deep in sleep. There was only a glow on the horizon, heralding the approach of the sun. Alerae sat up and closed her eyes in an effort to clear her head. She couldn't recall having any miruvor so the feeling was puzzling. When she opened her eyes again, the tunnel vision was gone, only to be replaced with the strangest phenomenon.

Everything in the room became unbearably bright, even though the sun had not risen yet. She was forced to squint and shield her eyes, and then suddenly, the pain was gone. She looked around and could see things she had never seen before. The colors in the room were even richer and she could easily make out the patterns on the fabric across the room.

Legolas' breathing seemed louder to her, and she looked over at him concernedly. Seeing no change in his peaceful sleep, she scanned the room and realized that she could hear the birds faintly through the closed window. She felt increasingly strange, every minute that passed making her feel as though her stomach was turning in her abdomen. She still felt lightheaded and reached over to wake Legolas.

As usual, he was sleeping lightly, and woke to her strained voice. Turning over he met her eyes to see her pupils nearly dilated.

"What is wrong? Are you not well?"

He sat up quickly and placed his palm against her forehead.

"I don't know... I just woke up feeling... I don't feel well at all." Her body suddenly assumed a weightless feeling and she buckled forward, Legolas catching her before she fell from the bed. She shook her head and then attempted to stand. She focused on breathing, but soon had to go into the bathing chamber to be sick. Legolas got up, put on his tunic and followed her, and then knelt down beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to call the healer?"

"No, just give me a moment."

He nodded and left the bathing chamber, getting her a cold glass of water and fixing the pillows in the bed for her return.

She collected herself, washed her face and then walked back out to the bed, feeling a little better, although a number of strange sensations were still coursing through her body, but they were neither painful nor nauseating.

Legolas was sitting cross legged on his side of the bed waiting for her return. When she sat down next to him, he handed her the water and then looked her over, still concerned. What he saw, though, was not in the least concerning. The first thing he noticed was her skin, which was brighter. Her pupils had returned to normal, leaving her eyes their normal bright green color yet with every sensation in her body, they changed shade. He reached forward, tucking her hair behind her ear and exposing the new point that resided there.

He stared for a moment in disbelief.

"What is it, meleth?" Alerae was worried about his surprised expression.

"I... you... here," he picked her up and carried her to the mirror at the edge of the room.

Her jaw dropped when she saw her reflection, "I'm... an elleth."

He nodded, unable to say anything that would appropriately convey his emotions.

"But how...?" She reached up and tenderly touched the new tips of her ears, but quickly pulled her fingers away when she felt how sore they were.

He picked her up again, this time pressing her body against his and brought his lips near her ear, "It doesn't matter... you are an elleth."

She shivered when his hot breath touched the tips of her ears. She couldn't prevent the tears that formed at the edges of her eyes and she was filled with such emotion at that moment, she knew not what to say.

He held her close and they both started laughing as he twirled her around him, "Happy birthday, meleth."

He put her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is the best gift I could ever have asked for, although I thought it not possible."

He kissed her deeply and could feel the new energy that she possessed.

"I must find out how this happened. After all, I plainly stated that I chose to be mortal. I will write Galadriel this afternoon."

"Yes, but first I have some things to give you, and then, we are off to celebrate not only your birthday, but your transformation."

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	46. Aur Onnad Meren

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again... I do not own anything that belongs to JRR Tolkien, nor am I making money off of this fic.

**Author's Note: **The elven swimming thing in this chapter isn't verified, just an idea. Enjoy...

* * *

Alerae could not have been happier. She was truly content. The gifts that Legolas had given her were wonderful, but nothing could compare with the gift that the Valar had granted her.

After sharing breakfast with Legolas, she went to find Eleniel, who had just woken.

Eleniel threw her arms around her friend joyously upon learning of her transformation.

The next person that Alerae had to see was her father, Sidhion, who she knew was feeling slightly alone now that he was staying in Mirkwood.

Legolas went to talk to his father and tell him the good news while Alerae went to see her own.

She had not yet grown accustomed to her new senses, just the singing of the birds in a nearby tree was enough to drive her mad and the light of the sun seemed blindingly bright. However, she noticed that everything appeared to have more quality; colors were richer and deeper, she could see farther than ever before, and she soon learned that she could eavesdrop on conversations with ease.

"Ada, may I come in?"

"Of course, Alerae. Aur onnad meren _(Happy Birthday)_." He smiled and embraced her, knowing fully well the significance of her twenty-fifth. He kept a hopeful façade, but he honestly did not think that the Valar would grant her an elven life; after all, she _had_ asked to be mortal.

He tenderly brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and gasped to see a point there.

"Is this... real?"

She couldn't suppress her jovial laughter, "Of course! I woke up with them. I felt rather ill this morning, but I am feeling much better now."

He started to laugh and took her hands in his, swinging her around in a merry dance, their joy the only music present.

After a few more minutes of dancing, he bid her sit down at the table and he presented a small pastry that sported her name and a green leaf. She smiled as she laid her eyes on the decadent frosting.

"Thank you, my daughter, for spending time with me today. I know you must want to go and celebrate with your betrothed."

She smiled at the thought of Legolas.

She spent a few more hours with her father, talking about what it had felt like to become an elleth, and various other things. The day was filled with celebration and her heart felt rejuvenated.

When she finally left her father's presence, she rode quickly to where she could find Legolas. If a horse can feel pride, Astalder certainly did wearing her mithril bridle. Alerae had spent an hour in the stables that morn currying her mount until she shined.

Legolas was talking animatedly to Antien, obviously mirthful. Antien was very happy for his friends and embraced Alerae when she dismounted and walked up to them.

"Congratulations, my lady Alerae." He kissed her hand, more of a show of theatrics than a gentlemanly action, as they were comfortable with one another now and he hardly had to address her as "my lady" anymore.

She slapped his hand away and he laughed, "But honestly, my congratulations to you."

Legolas wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Antien crossed his arms and waited for them to finish, but it didn't look like that would be anytime soon.

"Well, fine, I can see that no one wants me here..."

Alerae pulled back from Legolas, his invigorating taste still on her lips, "No, Antien, we didn't mean..."

He turned and smiled, "I know, I was merely jesting. I will leave you too alone now, though. I would rather not witness whatever is to come." He shuddered.

Legolas let go of Alerae and lightly punched Antien in the arm, "Now, now, what do you take me for?"

Antien laughed and punched him back and with that, he walked back towards the elvenking's halls in search of the elleth he had been devoting much of his time to of late.

Legolas turned to Alerae and grinned, then pinned her against the side of the stables where they stood. Her eyes widened considerably as he kissed her, gently but powerfully. She was frustrated that he was kissing her there, like that, in broad daylight, but was powerless to tell him to stop, as he had stolen her breath with his lips.

Finally, he broke from her mouth, only to caress her neck, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her lips before she once again realized where she was.

"Legolas! Daro i! Stop it this instant! We are in plain sight of anyone passing by." Her cheeks were flustered and her heart was racing but she could not let his attentions continue.

He sighed deeply, allowing his warm breath to tickle her exposed shoulder. He moved his face up so that his cheek rested against the top of hers, allowing his breath to caress the newly sensitive tip of her ear. She shivered, letting her body quiver under his touch.

"Amin mela lle, Alerae." He let his eyes flutter closed as he nuzzled his face against hers. She smiled at the contact of his skin.

"I love you too, and now I will not have the guilt of causing you pain when I wither away."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Legolas turned around, freeing Alerae from her comfortable pinned position.

The Elvenking himself stood there, arms folded across his broad chest, looking stern and regal, but as soon as Legolas opened his mouth to apologize, the king's features softened and he began to laugh.

"You may want to keep those activities behind closed doors, my son."

"Ada, we were merely..."

"I know, I came to congratulate you, Alerae. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to hear of your change. I am curious as to how it happened, but all will be revealed in time. It brings great joy to my heart to know that Mirkwood will not suffer the loss of their princess and future queen."

She blushed and thanked him quietly.

"I will announce it formally, but I shall not make you both endure another gathering. Go now and enjoy the day." He smiled as he watched Legolas extend his arm to her and lead her into the stables.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well meleth, what do you wish to do? It is your day, after all."

"I am content, regardless of what we do. Nothing can ruin this day."

Horses were pawing restlessly in their spacious stalls, eager to be exercised. The light coming in through the small windows in the stable illuminated the particles of dust and hay floating in the air.

"We should ride to the river and swim for awhile. By then it will surely be time for the evening meal."

Legolas grinned, "Of course, meleth, but what exactly do you plan to wear to swim in?"

"Need I wear anything?"

He winked at her suggestively and then walked to where Arod was stabled. The stallion whinnied with the approach of his master, bobbing his head spiritedly.

Alerae gathered up the reins of her mare and waited for Legolas to tack up Arod.

Deciding against riding with a saddle, Legolas brought Arod's bridle up over his nose and guided the bit into his mouth with ease. He didn't really need a bit to ride, but it was the first bridle he had spotted and he didn't want to waste any time.

Swinging up onto his back and urging his steed into a trot, he ducked to clear the stable door.

"Shall we go?"

"I bet that I can beat you there." She had a challenging sparkle in her eye.

"I beg to differ, milady." He hardly gave her time to think before he kicked Arod's side hard, urging the horse into a gallop. Alerae was not far behind though, and she knew that Astalder could keep up. She wrapped her legs around her mare's belly as best she could, not only to encourage her to go faster, but also to hang on, "Noro lim!"

The two horses were neck and neck as they approached the clearing where the river widened into a crystalline pool. One final burst of energy powered the blue roan ahead of the stallion by a nose, and a smug Alerae slowed her to a walk.

"I believe that I won, _your highness_."

"Aye, it seems that you have. Although, I do not see how it is fair, as you have a saddle."

"You never bothered to mention that before we started." She dismounted and walked to the water's edge, staring into its cool depths. She could see the bottom from where she stood through the crystal clear water, but she would not be fooled into thinking it was shallow enough for her to stand in.

Legolas walked up behind her and pulled her against his body. He had already let both horses roam free and they had indifferently wandered to find the greenest grass in the woods.

"Does it still feel cold, Legolas? The water, I mean."

"It depends how cool it actually is, but I doubt you will feel cold from it."

She sighed and started unlacing her dress. Legolas didn't move but watched her.

When she had rid herself of her riding dress, she was left standing in a dark colored slip that came to her thighs. She took a deep breath and dove into the water, hoping it would not be unbearably cold. Of course, it wasn't, and she found that her lungs seemed to have an almost never ending supply of oxygen. She let herself sink to the bottom of the pool and sat cross-legged, staring up at the sun.

Legolas watched the water for a few moments, the waves that had formed as a result of her jumping in lapping against the surface. He was slightly annoyed that she had not rid herself of the under dress, but as more and more time ticked by, his annoyance turned into worry.

He quickly discarded his tunic and dove in the water after her, but was relieved to see her on her way to the surface.

As soon as she broke the surface she realized how far she had pushed her lungs. Never had she been able to hold her breath for so long, it seemed unnatural.

After filling her lungs with fresh air, she said, "Does that happen to all elves? Can you all stay underwater that long?"

"You mean, can _we_ all stay underwater that long," he smiled, "We can stay under longer, but not indefinitely, as I suppose you already found out. I was worried about you, you know. And for Elbereth's sake, why do you have that thing on?"

She smiled, "It is my birthday, meleth nin. I believe I can wear whatever I choose."

He shook his head and swam over to where she treaded water. Pulling her near him, he used moved them towards the edge of the pool, where it was shallower.

Once he could comfortably stand in the water, he kissed her. It was gentle, not demanding, and when he pulled back she sighed contentedly.

"To think, only a short time ago I would never have dreamed of the life I now have."

He nodded and rested his head atop hers.

"Legolas, do you really want me to take this off?" She asked, pulling on the hem of her soaked slip beneath the water casually.

"Of course not, meleth, do as you choose. We will be married soon enough and as you said, then we can indulge." He winked at her and she began to laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening came all too quickly, but Alerae was exhausted. As she climbed between the satin sheets, she kissed Legolas swiftly on the nose and then wrapped an arm around his.

"Thank you, meleth. I had a wonderful day."

"And we shall have many more, milady, many more." He smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. It would be some time before she grew accustomed to sleeping with her eyes open, and even then she probably wouldn't. He hadn't since the last War of the Ring.

He fell asleep dreaming of the day they would be married and of the bonding that he had thought he had sacrificed to be with her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Both Legolas and Alerae woke up early the next morning and were free to lie in bed with one another, simply talking, until there was a knock on the door.

The older chambermaid had known Legolas since his naneth had passed and although she did not look a day older than Alerae, her eyes and smile gave away her age.

"Now, get your arse out of bed, Legolas Greenleaf and go down to the dining hall, your father awaits you. He is muttering about wedding arrangements again."

He groaned but obeyed, as the closest thing to a mother that he had, he usually listened to her orders.

She waited for them to change into more appropriate attire and then shooed them out of the room so that she could complete her daily tasks.

Legolas escorted Alerae to the morning meal, where Thranduil waited for them.

"Good morning, Alerae, Legolas." He smiled and nodded at both.

"Good morning, your highness." When Alerae referred to Thranduil as 'your highness,' she was never sarcastic as she was with Legolas.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat when Thranduil brought up preparing for the wedding.

"When shall it be held?"

Legolas looked over at Alerae questioningly, and she smiled, "Soon."

"I suppose as soon as possible." Legolas grasped her hand beneath the table.

Thranduil nodded and continued the conversation, the couple beginning to make some of the important decisions concerning their union.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, Alerae was sitting at Legolas' desk. Legolas had gone off with Antien and a few other ellyn for the night, leaving Alerae some time to herself. She decided that she wanted to write Galadriel and inquire as to why she had the good fortune of being an elleth.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she set out to writing.

_To the Lady of the Golden Wood, _

_I am sure that you know of my good fortune in my twenty-fifth year of life. I cannot express in words the joy that I feel, for I am now free of fearing the future._

_I know that this letter is not necessary for my health, or anything of the sort, but I simply wish to know how I came to be an elleth, when I so plainly stated that I wanted a mortal life? _

_The wedding shall be soon, I think, and I will have the freedom of marrying an ellon without the guilt that would have previously accompanied me. _

_Thank you very much for all of your help, _

_Lady Alerae _

She placed the envelope on the desk to be sent the next day. She had also received a letter from Arwen in response to the one she had sent. Alerae was pleased to hear the news that the Arwen was doing well and would be giving birth any day now.

Arwen had been delighted to hear of the engagement, but she had had a feeling that something would blossom between Legolas and Alerae from the moment she had met her. She did not yet know of Alerae's recent changes.

Alerae took out another piece of paper and began writing her letter to Arwen, telling her of her wonderful birthday and of the wedding that they had begun to plan.

Each envelope ended up in the trusted hands of a rider, one on his way to Gondor and the other headed towards Lorien with a small bag of other deliveries.

Not much later, Legolas returned. The discarded and crumpled parchment that lay on the floor by his writing table told him of Alerae's activities for the last few minutes. He smiled and pulled her into his arms in greeting.

She could smell the miruvor on his breath but it did not worry her. It took a lot of alcohol to intoxicate elves. Even if he did drink a bit too much, which was rare, she knew that he would never hurt her. He brushed his nose against her cheek and sighed.

Both of them were tired, it had been a busy few days, but all of it good. They laid down in the bed and let their heavy eyelids close, both of them now drifting into the light sleep of the elves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding was completely planned after a few weeks time and would be held sometime in the next month or two, allowing time for guests to arrive. Arwen and Aragorn would probably be the last to receive their invitation, the rider racing to Gondor as fast as his mount could take him.

Finally, a rider from Lorien brought her a letter. Her name was written in neat calligraphy and she knew exactly who it was from.

She tore open the envelope as Legolas watched. He was still in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as he sat up to observe her.

"What is that?"

"A letter from Lady Galadriel; a response, no doubt."

He nodded and went back to his comfortable position in the bed, dragging one of the overstuffed pillows to place against him, missing Alerae's warmth.

Her eyes scanned the paper, reading the flowing handwriting of Galadriel herself. The letter was written completely in Elvish, and there were a few words that she pondered the meaning of. Asking Legolas, he translated every word that she stumbled over.

"What did it say, meleth?"

"Well you translated about half of it, so you should already know." She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Hardly half, something about immortality and decisions..."

Continuing on, Alerae began to explain, "She said that she does not know for certain the reason for my becoming an elleth and that the Valar have their ways. She did tell me what she knows, though, which is that they are wise beyond any in Middle Earth and they most likely knew that what I said about wanting to be mortal was a rash decision."

She stopped to take a breath, "She also said that my words were not necessarily counted as my choice. I remember her telling me when we were in Lothlorien that the Valar would know when I had made my choice, but she did not tell me that I had to speak it aloud. Perhaps my heart had made the choice for me prior to my despair. Even while I was in such a bad state of mind, my heart still yearned for you."

He smiled and pulled her down into the bed. She landed haphazardly between the pillow and his chest.

"I am lucky. I am very, very lucky," Legolas said, although his voice was muffled by her neck.

Alerae felt lucky as well, she had been granted an eternity, without withering away, able to spend her life the way she wished. The entire turn of events her life had taken was amazing. And to think, had Legolas never found her, she might not have even become an elleth, especially if it had been her heart that the Valar listened to. She had a suspicion that it had been.

She had always longed to escape her prison, but never had the means or the motivation to do so until Legolas had come upon her. She had proven a lot to herself in the last few months, and she had given up much of her insecurity and self-doubt, which pleased her beyond measure.

A few minutes later, a chambermaid came to tell them that their presence was requested in the dining hall for morning meal and a few final wedding arrangements.

After they had both dressed, Alerae stopped and placed her hands on Legolas'.

"Thank you, Legolas. I cannot possibly repay you for the life you have given me."

"I ask for nothing but your love in return."

Her eyes traveled up his body, from his worn boots, his favorite pair, to the last golden hair on his head.

He held out his arm for her and she gladly took it, eager to finalize the wedding plans and find Eleniel to help plan her wedding dress. She would need the help of a trusted friend for such an important detail and Legolas wasn't allowed to see it.

Everyone would arrive in good time, and a wedding would be had in Mirkwood.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	47. All Worth It

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything that you recognize from _The Lord of the Rings._

**Author's Note: **A big "thank you" goes out to Efia-an!

* * *

Another month passed, the air getting considerably warmer with the approach of summer. The lush elven gardens were alive with the buzzing of insects and the sweet fragrance of the flowers that elven masters had taken care of for millenia.

Alerae did not expect to receive responses from those that she and Legolas had sent invitations to, but a few did arrive. Elladan and Elrohir had replied that they would be arriving in a few weeks time, and other various guests had also replied. Alerae had not yet met many of the guests who were attending, as they were either invited for political reasons, or were friends or relations of Thranduil and Legolas.

It was just before morning meal one day when a messenger came to Legolas' room. As was custom, Alerae had spent the last night with Legolas that she would before she began staying in her own chambers again.

After staying out at the merrymaking circles until late the previous evening, Alerae and Legolas had returned to his chambers and practically collapsed into bed. Both were excited about the wedding, but also anxious.

Legolas had his arm draped over her waist and one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Alerae was lying on her side, her legs drawn up. They still wore the clothing that they had been in the previous day, although now they smelled faintly of campfire and miruvor. Legolas stirred at the sound of the messenger knocking.

"Come in."

"Your highness, these letters arrived, one for yourself and one for your lady." The young ellon shifted nervously from foot to foot before mustering the courage to come forth.

Legolas sat up, the bed sheets falling from his still clothed chest. "Thank you," he replied, reaching out for the envelopes. The messenger bowed before leaving the room silently.

He turned over the smooth parchment in his hands, surprised to see the seal of Gondor on each letter. Turning, he gently woke Alerae.

"Mmm. It is much too early."

"Alerae, there is a letter for you... from Gondor."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then seemed to recover her senses, "from Arwen?"

"I know not; here," he handed her the envelope with her name on it and then began to open his own.

His eyes scanned the paper quickly, taking in every word written by his good friend Aragorn. Meanwhile, Alerae was reading her letter, from Arwen.

_To my dear friend,_

_My fondest congratulations again on your engagement to Legolas and of course, on your transformation. I cannot wait to see you myself so that you can tell me all that you have been through in the past months. It is obvious to everyone that Legolas is in love with you. Considering his thirst for adventure, I hardly thought he would settle down by his 3,000__th__ birthday, but I'm sure the adventures will not end even though he is to be married. I am sure that you will have many happy years together._

_I must say that I am more than ready to have this child, as doing everything has become a challenge. I can't even sit or stand in one position for too long. I regret to say that I do not think making the journey to Mirkwood would be feasible. The baby is so close, I can't risk its young life and my own, but my sincerest wishes are that you have a wonderful wedding, mellon. I would very much enjoy it if you would come visit when things settle down._

_I hope that your day is as wonderful as mine was. I'm sure Legolas will make the entire day, and night, unforgettable..._

_Your friend,_

_Arwen_

Alerae smiled, but then her face dropped. One of her dear friends, the first female that had befriended her after she left her master's inn, would not be able to attend her wedding.

Legolas looked up from his letter, in which Aragorn congratulated him, teased him, and then finally explained why he and his wife could not attend the wedding.

"Arwen is too close. I don't blame her for not wanting to make such a journey. She would be an easy target for any stray orc bands. Even if they did not meet any trouble, the trip alone would be tiring and lengthy," said Alerae.

They were silent for a few moments, each rereading their letters. Alerae read Legolas' letter but put hers in the drawer beside the bed. She laughed at the way Aragorn talked to Legolas. Their friendship was genuine; they acted like brothers.

"Legolas, may I tell you something... rather, ask something of you?"

He looked over at her, "Of course, anything, meleth."

"I really would like Arwen, Aragorn and possibly their child to attend our wedding. Do you think we could postpone it for a few months, at least until they are willing to make the journey?"

Legolas stared out the window for a few moments. It wouldn't make a difference to his father or any other of Mirkwood's citizens if he postponed the wedding, but it mattered to him. It also meant making the guests who were arriving for the wedding stay in Mirkwood for longer than they had intended. He admitted to himself that he wanted to ensure his life with Alerae as soon as possible, but he could wait, especially for his friends, Aragorn and Arwen.

Legolas looked thoughtful, "Yes, I think we should. I too wish for them to be present. We should write them back today and then go to breakfast. We can tell my ada of the changes then."

Alerae got out of the bed, eager to change into a more agreeable dress as she watched Legolas, who was bent over his desk, quill in hand, scrawling his letter back to Gondor.

When he had finished, he signed and left another piece of blank parchment for Alerae, who took a seat where he had previously been and began writing back to her friend.

_To my dear friend,_

_I thank you for your support and encouragement. I hope that as you are reading this you are feeling well._

_I honestly do not want you to miss my wedding, so Legolas and I have agreed to postpone it until you can attend. Your and Aragorn's presence means a lot to both of us._

_Write me when the baby is born, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I eagerly await news._

_-Alerae_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The letters were sent to Gondor later that day, and Thranduil was made aware of the postponement. He was none too pleased, considering that all the plans had been finalized a week ago, but ultimately, it was the choice of the couple.

Guests who arrived were given some of the best accommodations available, which eased any discontent they might have had at having to be away from home for longer than previously agreed. Even so, some visitors decided to return home for the few months that the wedding had been delayed.

Legolas and Alerae only saw each other during the day and even then, each had separate things to see to. Alerae was being tutored in almost every subject available in Middle Earth, things that Legolas had learned throughout his years as an elfling student. She could not honestly see the point in learning the history of every city in Middle Earth, but as a princess, she would be expected to know it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About three months later, a letter finally arrived from Gondor. It was given to Legolas on his way back from the archery practice range, but he waited until he found Alerae studying in the royal library to open it.

_To my dear friends Alerae and Legolas,_

_I have given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom we named Eldarion. He is faring well, getting stronger every day. I think that we should be able to come to Mirkwood soon, probably next month. We just have to make sure Eldarion is old enough and strong enough to make such a journey without incidence._

_Aragorn has assured me that you will not be offended if we arrive sometime in the next few months. We understand how eager you are to be wed. I remember that feeling myself._

_We promise to come as soon as we can. _

_Sincerely,_

_Arwen_

Legolas nodded. He knew that if she felt it were possible, she would bring the baby.

"So the wedding will be in the next month or two, which is good news," Alerae said, looking up from the letter.

Legolas smiled and then pulled Alerae close. He hadn't seen her very often lately, and he knew she was very dedicated to her studies.

He nuzzled his cheek against hers, letting his breath thrill the tip of her ear.

"Good news indeed." His voice was deeper than usual, and she brought her lips to his. Just then, her teacher walked through the doors, holding the new pile of books Alerae had to read.

She blushed and Legolas stood up to leave, Alerae's tutor bowing respectfully, but with a knowing smile on his face.

Legolas winked at Alerae as he left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arwen and Aragorn were true to their words and rode into Mirkwood a few months after the letter was received.

They were met with a great welcome. Mirkwood was anxiously awaiting the marriage of its Prince. Arwen was carrying a small bundle in her arms. Alerae dropped her books when she heard the welcome outside and ran from the library to meet her friends.

Legolas was also on his way, and Alerae, in her haste, ran into him.

"Steady, meleth; slow down. They will be here for some time, there is no need to hurt yourself," Legolas advised.

"Do you think you could hurt me?" She smiled at him briefly and then ran out to meet Arwen. A mid-wife was carefully taking the baby from her arms, allowing Arwen to dismount. Aragorn walked up to Legolas and Alerae who were staring curiously at the bundle.

"Mae govannen, Aragorn, Arwen!"

Thranduil stood in the doorway, watching his son and his betrothed greet their friends.

Arwen took the baby back into her arms. She and Aragorn proudly showed their child to Legolas and Alerae.

Alerae looked down at the small child, "He is beautiful. Thank you so much for coming!"

Thranduil approached and greeted them, then welcomed them inside.

The servants busily set a meal for them, Eldarion placed in a small crib next to his mother.

They ate slowly, all discussing everything they had to catch up on. They had all finished eating and were engaging in companionable conversation when Eldarion started to whimper. Arwen looked over at him for a moment before returning to talking.

"Arwen, is something wrong with him?" Legolas looked somewhat concerned.

"Nay, he does this often. I am sure he is getting hungry."

Legolas stared over at the baby, whose arms were in the air, reaching out for the tender touch of a parent.

It was not long before Eldarion had broken out into wailing, and their conversation was drowned out. Arwen smiled apologetically, and then left the table carrying Eldarion; Aragorn stood up and escorted her. A handmaiden led them to their chambers.

Thranduil watched them leave and then turned to his son, "I remember when you were like that," he sighed, fondly remembering the times he had with his wife and their young son. He continued on, "Can we set a date for the wedding, then?"

Legolas replied fondly, "Yes, of course, ada. They will want to get home soon, to raise their son."

"I will see what can be done. You two go and have some well-earned relaxation."

Legolas stood up and held out his arm to Alerae. They walked towards Aragorn and Arwen's chambers, the sounds of Eldarion's whimpering leading them there.

They knocked and were let in by Aragorn, who looked a bit tired. Eldarion was still screaming in the nursery area of the room.

They stayed for the few hours left before nightfall, Eldarion never ceasing his crying. Finally, Arwen was able to rock him to sleep, just as Alerae and Legolas were leaving.

"We shall see you in the morn, thank you for coming," Arwen exhaustedly replied. She had spent nearly the entire evening trying to pacify her son, but she knew that everything he put her through was well worth it.

Legolas walked Alerae back to her chambers, silent the entire way, both of them thankful for the peace and quiet.

At the door, Legolas leaned in and kissed her, pressing her up against her door frame, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He rested his forehead on hers, "Thank the Valar for the quiet! I believe I actually have what mortals call 'a headache' from that ceaseless howling."

"My ears certainly hurt, but I don't think elves can get headaches," she smiled, "If it was your own child, I do not think it would bother you."

"I suppose not. One day, perhaps I will know."

She smiled and kissed him goodnight, closing her chamber doors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks later, the eve of the wedding was finally at hand. Alerae couldn't remember a night where she had felt as nervous. Her dress was finally finished and it was perfect, but she kept worrying that something would happen to it.

She had spent the day with Arwen, who had the day off from mothering. Aragorn was taking care of the baby, accompanied by Legolas, who was not allowed to see Alerae from now on.

That night, Alerae fell asleep after hours of anxious anticipation. She knew it would be a wonderful day, and she was glad that her friends were able to attend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following morning, Alerae was woken at an unthinkable hour by two handmaidens and Arwen. She rolled over, trying to pull the blanket that they had torn off of her back up. She groaned as Arwen shook her.

"You must wake up... the wedding is this afternoon and you need to get ready."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited for her eyes to refocus.

"The bath is waiting, go!"

An hour later, Alerae was sitting in front of a mirror having her hair twisted somewhat painfully into an elaborate coiffure. She wondered if the end result was worth all of this pulling. Finally, after a half an hour, her hair was done, her thick dark locks gleaming with the presence of small pearls that were tastefully woven into her hair.

So it had been worth it.

She smiled and then looked to the bed where her dress had been laid out. Arwen nodded approvingly and they set about the task of getting her into the dress.

Legolas was in his room with Aragorn, little Eldarion squealing in the crib that had been placed next to Elessar. There were only a few short hours until the wedding and he was anxious. He knew Alerae was already awake and probably being ordered around by various maids.

Standing up and deciding it was about time to get himself ready, he walked into the bathing chamber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were only a few precious minutes left before the wedding. Everyone was assembling in the beautiful clearing outside, dusk fast approaching. The benches placed outside were carved intricately from mallorn tree and were painted white.

Thranduil stood before the congregation. To his left stood Elrohir and Elladan who were trying their best to wear straight faces. The first few benches were filled with honored guests and relatives and the rest filled with Mirkwood's people.

Alerae looked out through the glass doors and took a deep breath. Arwen stood beside her.

"Relax, just set your eyes on Legolas and walk. Pay no heed to the eyes of the guests; and I assure you, there will only be gazes of admiration."

She smiled, glad for the comforting words of her friend.

The music of the bards drifted in and she knew it was almost time. Sidhion suddenly appeared behind Alerae.

"You look lovely, my daughter," he nodded approvingly.

"I am sorry I have not seen you often of late; I have been in classes," she apologized, but still beamed.

He smiled his forgiveness, "I feel privileged you have allowed me to walk you down the aisle."

"You are my ada." She stated it simply but with an air of confidence.

He embraced her, thoroughly happy for her, but knowing that he would miss her.

He leaned forward and rested his chin atop her head, breathing in his daughter's light perfume. "Promise me that you will visit."

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. She was overcome with the fact that her father loved her so much, even though he had only met her a few months ago. The bard's music became louder and Arwen cleared her throat.

Legolas had walked out accompanied by Aragorn a few minutes earlier, the congregation applauding his arrival. Aragorn stood beside him at the head of assembly. Elladan and Elrohir nudged him occasionally, cocking their eyebrows when he looked over. Their antics would have succeeded in making him laugh had he not been so nervous.

Thranduil shook his head and began to announce, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Prince Legolas and Lady Alerae," he gestured to those standing on either side of him, "Please welcome Lords Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell and King Elessar of Gondor."

An enthusiastic applause could be heard from where Alerae stood inside the hall, fidgeting between her father and Arwen. Her dress hugged her body and accentuated her curves, the soft white material flowing behind her when she walked. She wore a simple white veil that would be removed by Legolas during the ceremony.

She did not hear another word Thranduil said as she tried to steady herself. The next thing she knew, Sidhion had latched his arm with hers and was leading her towards the doors. Her eyes widened and she hesitated.

"Come, everyone is waiting for you now."

She swallowed and then began to walk forward, each step leaving behind some of her worries. By the time they reached the back of the crowd, she was walking proudly, even though her stomach was fluttering.

She took a few tentative steps up the aisle before her mind wandered to Arwen's encouraging words. She gladly took Arwen's advice and focused on the strikingly handsome ellon waiting at the end of the aisle as a sense of tranquility filled her.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.


	48. Eternally Bound, Eternally Grateful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize from LOTR. If you don't recognize any characters at all, please proceed to the help-desk.

* * *

Finally at peace, Alerae made her way up the aisle, her ada's steady hand leading her to the one place she wanted to be most – with Legolas.

Legolas' eyes followed her every step. He breathed in sharply. Valar, she looked beautiful.

Arwen had moved to stand beside her husband at the front of the congregation and she smiled, remembering the moment that she herself had walked up the aisle. Eldarion was being looked after by a midwife inside the elven halls, so as not to disrupt the ceremony.

The music was still playing euphonically, but Legolas did not hear it. His entire being was focused on the maiden that now stood opposite him, her father standing just behind her, smiling approvingly. Legolas did not take his eyes off of her for one instant while his father read the vows and various political doctrines.

The entire time Legolas avowed to love her and cherish her for the rest of his days, his eyes remained fixed upon hers, although her green orbs were partially concealed by the sheer veil.

Antien produced both rings to their respective keepers. Legolas took Alerae's hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger as he finished his vows, its simple gold band wrapping around her finger like a vine.

He gave her his hand, the light callous on the tips of his fingers brushing against her smooth palm. His ring was a gold band almost identical to hers; both rings bore the Greenleaf insignia on the inner band and the date of their union. She slid the ring onto his finger slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Sidhion nodded approvingly while the twins were surprisingly quiet and well-behaved. Arwen and Aragorn were both smiling as their friends finished their promises. Thranduil nodded to Aragorn, who held the mithril tiara that had been passed down through all the generations of the Greenleaf line. Legolas took it off of its satin pillow gently and turned to Alerae.

She looked down as he removed the veil from atop her head and placed the tiara in its place. Now she was the princess of Eryn Lasgalen.

Before Thranduil could finish the words, "you may kiss the bride," Alerae had leaned in and Legolas had pulled her against him for an exhilarating kiss. Everyone in the clearing erupted into cheering and clapping, glad Mirkwood finally had its princess.

Legolas did not break the kiss until Thranduil cleared his throat and he could hear the snickering of the twins behind him.

Thranduil spoke loudly to be heard over the applause, "We can all make our way to the inner hall now for the feast."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas, Alerae, Thranduil and all the honored guests sat at an enormous table, filled with the finest elven foods. The hall was filled with action. The clamor caused by the conversation and movement in the room was distracting, but everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

After the meal, Alerae and Legolas were to share the first dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the slow rhythm of the music, now a considerably better dancer than she had been the last time they had danced like this, thanks to Legolas' lessons.

When the music ended, applause rang through the hall. Even those who did not care a great deal about the Prince's new wife were happy to have something to celebrate.

Sidhion stepped out onto the floor and the crowd hushed as music filled the room again. Alerae smiled and took her father's hand, Legolas excusing himself from the floor with a bow.

As he spun his daughter around, they talked quietly.

"You did very well today, Alerae."

"Thank you ada and thank you for agreeing to this marriage."

He twirled her once before responding, "You care about him a great deal, and I want to see you happy. I will never replace your human father, but I love you and I will always be here for you."

"I know you will and if you ever need me, you know where to find me," she replied.

He kissed her chastely on the forehead and then stepped away from her as other couples filled the floor. An upbeat tempo filled the room and the celebration continued. Legolas danced with a few other ellith while Alerae danced with her father and other males she trusted.

Sidhion danced with few besides his daughter, but surprisingly enough, he found himself twirling an intriguing elleth around for two dances in a row. Excusing himself, he retreated to the edge of the hall. There, he watched the prince dance with Alerae and knew that he had made the right choice in supporting his daughter's marriage.

Elrohir and Elladan danced with as many elven maidens as they could, making it into a game. Legolas shook his head at them, remembering when he had acted similarly and then continued dancing with his wife.

The hours passed and Arwen and Aragorn eventually left for their chambers to see to their son, Aragorn clapping Legolas on the back and wishing him a good night before walking down the hall with his wife.

When they re-entered the dance floor, Alerae was swept away by Elrohir, leaving Legolas to dance with the maiden that the dark-haired son of Elrond had previously been with.

When the dance ended, Alerae walked towards the door. She turned around, searching for Legolas in the crowd of elves leaving the hall. She started when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out the door. She found herself in Legolas' arms, which were wrapped firmly around her.

"I thought it was about time we escaped," he said softly.

She smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "I have had a wonderful day, Legolas."

"As have I, and now we shall both have a wonderful night." He gave her one of his disarming grins and held out his arm for her. She took it confidently and walked down the hall next to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thranduil wished his guests goodnight and then set about looking for his son. He asked various elves who were still in the hall and then asked those who were leaving for the merrymaking circles, all to no avail.

Leaving the celebration, he walked down the hall. He smiled knowingly when he saw the train of a dress disappear inside of a room - Legolas' chambers. Turning around, he went back to the hall to see to the last guests and the clean up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The blonde haired elf had pulled his wife into the room before anyone passing in the hall could stop them. Once inside, he pressed her against the still ajar door, closing it with their combined weight.

"Your lips look lonely," he remarked in a husky voice.

She leaned forward, wrapping one of her arms around his waist and the other around his neck. Her lips found his in an innocent kiss before she decided she wasn't going to let him have complete control. She stepped forward and he didn't resist, allowing her to guide him backwards until his back connected with the bedpost.

She hadn't noticed her surroundings when they had first entered, but now she saw the soft glow of a candle that was lit in one corner of the room and the beautiful Alfirin flowers grouped in elegant vases. She knew how difficult it was to obtain the precious flowers and she looked at Legolas questioningly, "Are those Alfirin flowers?"

"Yes, meleth." He nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"But, how..." She was cut off by his lips, for he truly could not wait any longer to feel her soft lips against his. His kiss was not demanding, but it sent a shiver through her body and she felt a pang of excitement in her abdomen.

Pulling back from her he replied softly, "You know that I would do anything for you. I simply thought that these flowers would be more special than roses, as you seemed to have some interest in them when you were looking through the index of plants."

She nodded thankfully, observing the other flowers in the room. The Alfirin was on the windowsill, next to Elanor and Mallos flowers (1). The window was half open and the sheer drapery fluttered in the soft breeze. The moonlight cast shadows in the room and everything was quiet. The merrymaking circles were probably beginning, but they were too far from the hall to be heard.

She leaned against him, the frame of the bed still supporting them. Her fingers wove themselves into his hair, mussing the perfect warrior braids that resided there. His hands were on her lower back, although one was creeping south as she kissed him.

His tongue asked for entrance against her lips and she gladly answered. They had both been so busy over the past months that they had little time for each other. They hadn't even kissed like this for at least a month. Warmth flooded her body and she pondered how he had such an effect on her.

She nearly swooned as one of his hands found its way to her ear. He hadn't had much of a chance to put her newly acquired tips to the test. She quivered in anticipation but was unable to sigh because her lips were still locked with his. She finally composed herself and moved her hand that had been resting on his shoulder to his ear and he broke their kiss, his head tipping back.

She smiled, enjoying what she was doing to him. When she ceased her ministrations, his eyes met hers, his blue gaze darkened dramatically. He sighed and pulled her closer, allowing her to feel his arousal. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt her heart racing, heat rising to her cheeks.

His fingers worked at the ties on her dress, causing him to let out a frustrated groan.

"What's this? The infamous elven archer can't untie a dress?" she teased.

He simply shook his head and continued, turning her around in his arms to have easier access to her back. He pulled at each tie forcefully until finally, she no longer felt the pressure of the corset against her abdomen.

She moved to face him again, her dress sliding from her shoulders and revealing the sheer camisole beneath. Placing her hands on his chest, she began to unclasp the tunic he was wearing.

He leaned against the bed and watched her work at each clasp. She was having an easier time than he had had with her gown. When she was finished, she slipped it over his shoulders, exposing his well-built chest.

Not expecting his next move, she gasped as he swept her up into his arms. She gazed into his eyes as he turned and set her down on the bed. Propping herself up on one arm, she stared at him longingly as he moved to the candle at the edge of the room and extinguished it.

He moved to the door to make sure it was locked before making his way to the bed beside her. He wanted her like he had never before but at the same time, he was in no rush.

He tenderly pushed a stray lock of hair behind his meleth's ear, brushing his finger over the tip purposely. He certainly wanted to make this last and he wanted it to be about them, just them, no titles. He gently removed her mithril tiara and placed it on the table beside the bed, motioning for her to remove his circlet.

"Amin mela lle, Legolas."

He lay down beside her and smiled, returning the sentiment. She burrowed against his body and kissed his neck.

"How do we bond, meleth nin?" She waited expectantly for his answer.

"When the moment is right, we speak aloud that we bind ourselves to each other. I am surprised you did not learn of this in your studies."

"I am not done with them yet and I have mostly learned about other races."

"Well then, I am glad I get to give you a _personal_ lesson." He grinned.

He drew her close and started to unclasp the underdress until he could easily slip it off of her. She shivered as her body was exposed. She knew she did not have to feel ashamed in front of him, but she could not help but feel a little self conscious. He bit his lip and resisted the temptation to turn her on her back and take her at that moment. To refocus his attention, he kissed her and closed his eyes.

She shivered as he kissed her neck, nipping at the soft flesh there, claiming her as his own. Growing bold again, she reached for the ties at his breeches, which were obviously restraining him. When they were loose, he slid out of them, still holding her gaze.

Her eyes wandered and she blushed furiously, causing him to laugh. Although they had been intimate a few times before, tonight felt different to both of them and never before had Alerae really let her eyes explore him.

He pulled the sheet up over them and pulled her close, his arms winding around her body and meeting her lips yet again. Their kiss evolved into a passionate romp, ending with him above her.

He continued kissing her, his lips occasionally moving to her neck and shoulder. One of his hands found its way to her breast and she gasped. His other hand was meandering down her body, touching her most intimate places. He was more than ready to consummate their marriage.

Legolas' eyes were questioning and Alerae knew what he was asking before he even voiced it.

She nodded, eager to feel him inside of her. She kissed him on the neck as she caressed his ears whilst moving one hand up and down his back.

But, as he moved to enter her, images of her past flashed through her mind, causing her eyes to shut tightly and a whimper to escape her lips. She remembered so clearly all the times she had been violated.

"Meleth?" Legolas' breath was on her neck and his husky voice was genuinely concerned.

She was breathing heavily and trying to clear her mind, "I'm sorry, Legolas. Carry on." She made her best attempt at faking a smile.

"We're not doing anything if you are not comfortable," he was still worried, but now he was authoritative, "What is wrong?"

She shook her head, "I just can't stop remembering all the pain."

He sighed, "Galadriel said the scars on your heart would never fully heal. I know you do not mean to dwell on those times, but you have come so far. Do you remember when you called yourself a harlot? I love you, and I certainly would never hurt you like they did."

She smiled, spreading her legs further. He was right. He had always been right about this. He hadn't and wouldn't hurt her and she didn't have to worry about ever falling back into her previous misfortune.

After checking to make sure she was completely recovered from her moment of retrospection, he kissed her again. His body was starting to ache in anticipation. She was gazing up at him expectantly, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?)

She nodded fervently in response.

Inching forward, he advanced into her. She sighed deeply as thrilling sensations coursed through her veins. Wrapping her legs around him gave him better access to her and he said her name softly.

A few minutes later, he was rocking rhythmically in and out of her. Their senses were reeling and Alerae barely heard Legolas' concentrated voice call her.

"Don't stop now, Legol--"

"Meleth, I want to bind myself to you." He was clearly having a difficult time keeping himself from finishing what they had started.

She nodded, her heart racing.

For a moment, everything stopped. The couple was unaware of everything else in the room. They didn't hear any sound drifting in from outside the window, nor were they conscious of the soft breeze in the room.

"Alerae Greenleaf, I bind myself to thee. May the Valar unite our souls. I bind myself to thee." His gaze was unwavering as he waited for her to respond.

She realized then what she must do and she was certain this was what she wanted. Not all elves would find their bond partner in their time on Middle Earth and she was certainly lucky. She would be eternally grateful for the twist of fate that had led her to meet this amazing ellon.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I bind myself to thee in both body and mind. I shall never forsake our love. I bind myself to thee."

With those words, he drove himself into her. She cried out his name and closed her eyes as they both climaxed, their pleasure far exceeding any they had experienced before.

After the initial bliss, she felt nothing save Legolas' arms. It was not what she had expected. Actually, she didn't really know what she had thought bonding would be like. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Legolas' body above her seemingly glowing before noticing that hers was too.

After what seemed like an hour had passed, although it had only been seconds, she felt again. She became aware of the breeze on her face, the sheets beneath her and Legolas' body above her. Most intense was the feeling of pleasure that was left behind.

Her body shook with one final sensation as Legolas moved to her side, pulling her against him.

"That was amazing," she said softly. She felt a connection with him that she could barely comprehend.

"I love you, Alerae. I didn't know it was going to feel like that." His eyes were still closed as he held her close. He kissed her again lightly and clasped her hand, energy coursing through them, energy that they now shared.

She smiled and gently forced him onto his back so that she was on top of him, "The night is still young." He emitted what sounded like a feral rumble and his eyes darkened again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Alerae lay curled up against his chest. She was still trying to catch her breath. Legolas' eyes were closed but he was not asleep.

There were few hours left before daybreak. Closing her eyes again, she let her mind wander. Galadriel had told her that she would carry scars her entire life, but Legolas eased her fears when they resurfaced. Their night had been amazing and now they were eternally bound.

"Legolas, you have helped me countless times, but don't you ever need help?"

"Of course, I do, meleth nin." He opened one eye as he answered her.

"You don't seem to. I have leaned on you, but yet, you have not asked anything of me."

"I need you, you know that. Whether or not you are aware of it, you have helped me and continue to. Sometimes the responsibilities I have can be too much and every time that has happened, you have been here for me. I find solace in your presence."

She moved closer to him, holding his hand beneath the bedsheet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The couple was not required to attend morning meal, but they agreed that they wanted to. After all, their friends would be leaving soon.

As Legolas escorted Alerae to the dining hall, everyone they passed bowed to them.

"They are bowing for you, Alerae," he smiled.

She shook her head, "They are bowing for us."

Alerae gestured for Legolas to go and sit at the table while she stopped and talked to Eleniel. When she had promised to visit her friend later that day, she made her way to the open dining hall, standing and observing the heartwarming scene before her.

Legolas sat opposite Sidhion, engaged in animated conversation; they were the two most important males in her life. Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of Legolas, planning their next elaborate prank behind his back. Arwen and Aragorn sat next to each other, holding hands with Eldarion placed between them. Antien sat across from Elrohir, joining in the conversation and Thranduil sat at the head of the table wearing an amused smile.

Alerae moved to the empty chair next to her father and smiled at him. Her eyes met Legolas' for an instant and he grinned.

* * *

(1) The flowers mentioned are actual flowers from Middle Earth and the sacred Elven realms.

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

1-800-PRESSREVIEW


	49. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character or location from Tolkien's _The_ _Lord of the Rings_ nor am I making money off of this fic.

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to Efia-an for her proofreading and suggestions. Here goes the last chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

Epilogue: One Decade Later

Years passed much like they always had in the Woodland Realm. The forest prospered as winter gave way to spring each year and peace prevailed throughout Middle Earth. Thranduil was preparing to leave for Valinor along with many of the remaining elves in Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas would then become king of the realm but he had plans of his own.

He had already discussed it with his father. He would sail to Valinor when the time was right, but before that he would take those elves that were loyal to him and travel to the Ithilien. The land had been mostly forgotten since the War of the Ring and Legolas wanted to make a new elven residence there.

Alerae had agreed to travel to Ithilien a few years after Thranduil sailed to the Grey Havens. Legolas had kept his promise in traveling about Middle Earth with her in the past few years. Whenever they had a few months to themselves they would go to another realm. She had heard that Ithilien had not been looked after since The War of the Ring when it had been abandoned, but she had faith that her and her husband and all of the elves that followed them could make a new home there. However, she was still greatly enjoying living in the Woodland Realm and was happy that they had years yet to stay there.

She had settled into her new home in Eryn Lasgalen and had finished all of the necessary studies required for her to rule beside Legolas. Sidhion often traveled from Rivendell to see her and once in awhile she and Legolas journeyed there. In fact, it was nearly time to pay him another visit.

Alerae often wrote to Arwen in Gondor and they remained good friends. The journey there was too long to be made frequently, so they shared stories through letters. Eldarion was almost eleven years old and faring well although causing a lot of mischief. Aragorn was also doing well.

Antien was still happily unmarried. He remained co-captain of the guard and was planning to travel to Ithilien with Legolas and Alerae when they went.

Alerae had finally met Gimli when he had come to visit a few months ago. At first she wasn't sure what to make of the dwarf but after he had settled in he became quite friendly and she often found herself talking and laughing with him.

Alerae had a lot of new responsibilities as princess of the realm. She was aware that the decisions she made could affect all the residents of the forest. When she had time to spare she relaxed by reading, swimming, or riding. Occasionally, she would help the maids in the kitchen. She knew how much work they did and often volunteered some of her time, especially when Legolas was occupied elsewhere. They always tried to talk the princess out of helping them but she was just as stubborn as ever.

On one of these days she had gone down to the kitchens to aid her friend, who was cleaning up from morning meal.

Alerae rolled up the sleeves of her dress and stood next to Eleniel, who worked as a part time cook.

"How are you feeling?" Alerae didn't look up from the dish she was furiously scrubbing to ask.

Eleniel's beloved had proposed marriage some time after Alerae and Legolas had been wed. The couple was married six years ago. Eleniel was now with child and ecstatic about it.

"I am alright. Much better than I felt this morning. The baby will be born in just a few short months," she paused, looking at the dishes still to be cleaned, "It seems that this pile will never get any lower."

As Alerae picked up another plate, two firm hands were placed on her waist from behind and she started, dropping the glass dish. Eleniel gasped and caught it just before it smashed. Alerae spun around in Legolas' arms and gave him a scolding look but his sheepish grin soon made her smile.

"Lady Eleniel, would you excuse Alerae for the rest of the afternoon?"

She nodded, "Thank you for helping me, Alerae."

He smiled and took Alerae's hand, escorting her outside to the path that led to the archery range for some friendly competition. He could easily win in an archery trial against most anyone, especially his wife, as she had only started learning just before their marriage. Even so, she was always looking to improve and maybe one day best him in at least one game.

After a few hours of practice she suggested that they help the stable hands with some of their daily tasks. Cleaning up after that many horses was certainly an all day job. Of all the chores she had attempted, this was what she did best. The pair stayed the remainder of the afternoon, allowing some of the stable hands to retire to their families earlier than expected.

Before they left that evening, she had to check on her ever faithful mare, Astalder. Beside the roan lay a young colt that had been named Nostalion. The foal had been born a few months ago and had already grown significantly. Though he was rather outgoing, Alerae's mare would not let anyone but Alerae touch him. She smiled as Astalder nuzzled Nostalion affectionately.

Legolas finished putting the last of the hay bales in their proper place and then came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"He is a strong colt; he will grow up to be a fine horse, especially with his mother's care," he said as he watched the horses.

Alerae nodded her response and leaned back against his chest.

"It kind of makes one wish for a child of their own." He looked thoughtful.

Alerae looked up at him. They had made many compromises since being married, but the subject of children was one that they had never had to compromise about.

They had talked about having a child but she just wasn't ready yet. Legolas agreed and they were still young, he said, despite Thranduil's encouragement for them to have one. Someday, it would be the right time for them and they would further the Greenleaf line.

He continued, "Not that I'm in any hurry."

"Neither am I, meleth," she turned in his arms and kissed him lightly on the neck, "We should finish putting the brushes away." He nodded and they set about completing the last of the chores in the barn.

A few minutes later, they sat down on a hay bale and observed the now tidy stable which would need cleaning again tomorrow. Through their bond, Alerae could feel how content he was at that moment. She smiled and leaned against him, pulling pieces of hay off of his tunic and out of his hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Alerae was lying next to her husband in their oversized bed. It was almost the end of autumn and most of the colorful leaves had fallen to the forest floor. She curled up on her side next to him as she watched him sleeping.

Legolas stirred beside her, bringing her out of her reverie. He turned onto his side and his breathing evened again. She moved closer to him and touched the tip of his ear and he murmured something about her. She loved the way his foot twitched when she ran her finger across his ear.

Everything she had been through to get to where she was today had certainly made her stronger. It seemed like such a long time ago that she met Legolas at the inn; even longer, perhaps, since she had stabbed her master to death. Sometimes, just before she and Legolas made love, she would have painful flashbacks of her time at the inn. When this did happen, Legolas always quelled her fears and made her heart race for quite another reason.

Just as she was thinking of him, his eyes opened and he pulled her close, resting his forehead on her dark hair as he breathed in its faint scent.

"I'm happy to be married to you, Legolas."

He responded by taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "And I am glad to be married to you."

They spent the remainder of the morning together. They didn't speak; instead they sat close to one another, listening to the sounds of the forest as the sun rose, as bright as the future.

* * *

Alright, so, that was it. How did you all like it? I would really love to hear from each and every one of you (hint, hint).

Thank you all for sticking with me through this story. I don't think I could have had the motivation to finish without all of your supportive reviews. Constructive criticism is still welcome.

A big thank you goes out to Linilya Elf, for letting me borrow one of her ideas (Legolas' foot twitching).

And for old time's sake...

Call 1-800-PRESSREVIEW


End file.
